


INTO YOUR ARMS

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Road Trips, Shapeshifter Stiles, Taboo, Trust, Trust Issues, natgeo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki es un shifter, uno que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida como un simple humano, pero al viajar a india en el aniversario de bodas de su padres con el reto de la familia, la sangre corre, la venganza hace saña en el y solo un investigador del NatGeo que llego para investigar la matanza de los tigres blancos criados en cautiverio es que vuelve a ser el mismo... o algo asi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IN THE BIGINING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IBRAIL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IBRAIL).



> PARA EL REVERSE DE LA COMUNIDAD BIGBANG_ ES
> 
> ON ARTS MARAVILLOSOS DE IBRAIL PRANG
> 
> Y EL BETEO SALVADOR DE NEM.

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/poster_zpsa08740d5.jpg.html)

                                                                                                                          

 

 

Cap 1

 

 

Su gran revelación personal, fue en medio de una confrontación en un país extranjero, donde fue a documentar como se llevaba a cabo la cacería en ese lugar para el NatGeo. Todo surgió al volver de las montañas, una vez terminado el trabajo, él y su equipo se encontraron en medio de una lucha entre una guerrilla y el “Ejército Constitucional” en Ecuador. Fue un instante en el que todo se sucedió de forma lenta y su corazón no cesaba de acelerarse; la adrenalina bombeaba circulaba por sus venas a causa del miedo que ocasionaban los sonidos de las ametralladoras mientras que instintivamente se refugiaba debajo de un auto. Él no sabia donde estaba el resto de su equipo, solo sabía que cayó al suelo mientras las demás personas corrían despavoridas.

 

 

Cuando uno de los coches atorados en esa ruta en medio de la selva estallo; dio finalización al enfrentamiento. Todo termino tan rápido como había iniciado; se arrastro sobre su estómago y salio de debajo de ese viejo auto con el pitido en los oídos, se encontraba desorientado, cuando de repente sintió que tiraban de él y miro asustado al dueño de esas manos pensando que era algún miembro de la guerrilla pero solo era Richard, había podido salvar la cámara, que llevaba al hombro, al tiempo que lo empujaba consternado en dirección a la colina.

 

 

Su jefe Richard, trataba de convencerlo a los gritos de algo importante, pero que apenas escuchaba. Pudo observar el humo que salía de un camión frente a ellos, el cartel que se quemaba era verduras y le extraño eso, pero al pasar por el costado, entre el caos del momento y de la gente tratando de huir del lugar, vio en aquel vehículo algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Con solo poner sus ojos en esa imagen, lo que vio le provocó una muy mala sensación en su cuerpo, eran como una docena de gatos monteses en jaulas consumiéndose por las llamas; podía ver como apenas se movían y emitían maullidos de dolor. Se estaban quemando vivos, y el fuego lo inició el mismo sujeto que los estaba llevando, y de seguro fue el que los capturo; lo hacía para que las autoridades no lo arrestaran.

Las jaulas de pájaros exóticos, se balanceaban envuelta en llamas tratando de huir inútilmente del fuego, gritando desesperados a su manera por auxilio, tanto como pequeños monos y otras especies delicadas siendo incinerados solo por huir de la ley.

 

 

Su jefe y editor Teilor de la revista seguía gritando junto a Rick y el solo se zafo de su agarre, se acerco al sujeto que campante con la antorcha en la mano solo se bajaba del camión para luego mirar su obra satisfecho, sin poder contenerse le derribo de un puñetazo en plena cara en un arranque de desesperación, solo allí se percato de que la humanidad anteponía cualquier medio con tal de salirse con la suya, sea dinero, armas, poder, incluso las vidas de inocentes, aunque con el hombre gordo y moreno tendido en el suelo por su ataque, un aullido lastimero logro entrar a sus oídos y hacer que desviara su atención hacía la parte inferior de ese camión de verduras y frutas, allí podía verse otro contenedor con el mismo horror se desarrollaba... colgaba una jaula mediana y un perro aullaba desesperado con las llamas arraigándose en su lomo y el rostro.

 

 

Ya sin poder haber hecho algo más por los otros animales Jensen tira desesperado de la jaula de metal que luce candente por las llamas, es tal la adrenalina que lo envuelve que no nota como se quema las palmas al tomar fuertemente esa jaula y alejarla de las llamas; pero logra zafarla. Los compañeros lo miran incrédulos detrás de él, cuando el perro llora todo quemado y chamuscado. La desesperación de Jensen aumenta y patea la jaula con ganas hasta romperla, logrando sacarlo de ahí pero esta en tal mal estado que las lágrimas se le caen por la imagen que se graba en su memoria.

 

 

El guía que lo acompañaba, que es oriundo del lugar, lo sujeta levemente de los hombros y con la voz suave de niño que supera los quince años lo insta a levantarse. Todo el equipo y su camarógrafo designado lo siguen lentamente luego de eso, solo que Jensen se siente incapaz de dejar al pobre perro, pesado y medio carbonizado, y lo mantiene bien sujeto entre sus brazos, es allí cando escucha a lo lejos la palabra veterinario por parte del chico que lo mete al auto, al que apresurados sus compañeros de viaje intentaban hacerle entrar.

 

 

Lejos de la revuelta militar y de pasadas algunas horas de ese suceso; Jensen encuentra a un veterinario pero este no le da buenas noticias, el perro estaba en muy mal estado y las quemaduras eran demasiado severas y dolorosas, incapaz de prestarle la ayuda necesaria o darle algún calmante por su estado, el doctor de la simple veterinaria de pueblo, le dice que sería sacrificarla después de la cesárea.

 

 

Jensen no entiende en absoluto todo eso, con los nervios de punta, pide al guía que el traduzca y le diga que es lo que esta diciendo, el guía sonríe apesadumbrado pero lo hace y su respuesta es que el perro es una hembra, la cual estaba premiada hace bastante y que de ponerle un calmante siquiera podría dañar más a los cachorros, Jensen comprende y le pide que los salve, el veterinario asiente luego de la traducción y este se marcha dentro de la sala de atención primaria.

 

 

Una o dos horas después Jensen no recuerda bien como es que el veterinario entra a la sala de estar donde esperaban todos cansados de intentar convencerlo de marcharse, que en realidad era más una vereda y sillas de diferentes colores de madera, y le entrega un bulto envuelto en una toalla verde brillante, el traductor hace lo suyo... informándole lo que el veterinario dice, que la madre ya descansa en paz, pero el trauma que sufrió afecto a todos los cachorros exceptuando a uno... desconcertado Jensen mira dentro de la toalla viendo un pequeño hocico rosado y un pelaje tupido pero corto de coloración rojiza.

 

 

El veterinario le toca el hombro y le agradece por intentar salvarlo a pesar de que el también se quemo las manos, que eso lo hace una gran persona, pero el solo recuerda haber actuado por instinto, algo tan visceral y micro celular que solo puede bajar la cabeza al escuchar un pequeño quejido.

 

                                                                                       

 

 

Se tardo tres meses en poder volver a casa con la mente más en claro, con sus valores más firmes de lo que jamás pensó tener, con una lista llena de cosas que debe, quiere y necesita hacer en la mano entra a su departamento, más la compañía de un cachorro que luego de dos semanas de vida supo que era un Shiba Inu, un perro japonés que no tiene ni idea que hacia en Nicaragua...

 

 

Pero el pequeño con su mirada redonda y alegre le ha dado esperanzas en la humanidad por más que no se lo merezca, el pequeño hace sonar sus uñas en la cerámica y resbalando cómicamente muchas veces mientras corretea por su casa en Canadá, el clima esta frío pero lo suficiente templado para un perro de esa clase.

 

 

Ve que en la contestadora hay unos cuarenta mensajes y deja el aparato corriendo para escucharlo mientras desempaca y pide por teléfono comida para su pequeño y adorable amigo.

 

 

La voz de Richard se escucha a lo lejos llamando su atención, el hombre se entero que volvió de Nicaragua y Ecuador luego de meses de separarse y le ofrece un trabajo más de oficina en la revista que conoce como periodista, pero el se ha dedicado solo a la fotografía desde aquel incidente, tratando de documentar en Ecuador la cantidad de animales en peligro de extinción que engrosaban las listas por culpa de los cazadores.

 

 

Mientras escucha el reto de los mensajes el chico del pet shop toca su timbre y le entrega el alimento balanceado y algunas cosas que no pudo traerse de Ecuador en el avión, como el almohadón del perro, unos juguetes con cascabel, entre ellos una tortuga que el pequeño simplemente no dejaba de morder.

 

 

El pequeño le sigue interesado al escuchar los cascabeles en algunos de los muñecos y eso lo hace sonreír, Xander ha sido lo único que le ha permitido superar lo de aquel día, su inocencia y alegría solo lo alientan a mantenerse en contacto con las personas.

 

 

Mientras ubicaba a Xander en la cocina para alimentarlo en su plato nuevo, la voz de Rick volvió a sonar apresurada, pero lo que escucho fue que le ofrecía un puesto de fotógrafo haciendo lo que el estaba empeñado a hacer, salvaguardar especies en peligro, el hombre hablaba de un ataque a los tigres blancos que habían introducido en su estado salvaje en India... se acerco al teléfono y se dio cuenta de que le estaba dejando el mensaje en ese momento.

 

 

Tomo el tubo y le contesto, Richard suspiro estaba mandando un equipo hacia China pero el único equipo del que disponía eran novatos y no quería ponerlos en riesgo, Jensen rodó los ojos y miro al perro que en vez de comer su comida lo miraba sentado desde la cocina, como si sopesara aquello, lo cual le hizo contestar que acababa de llegar y desempacar hacia solo un minuto y no quería salir de su casa, que lo organizara más metódicamente y que podrían salir en una semana o dos.

 

 

Pero Richard le corto su discurso de procedimientos inmediatamente y le dijo que de trescientos tigres salvajes más de doscientos ya estaban en el mercado como comida y tapetes, el frío calo en el cuerpo de Jensen que se irguió completamente por el dato y miro al perro nuevamente, Xander que a pesar de lo pequeño que era y no entender realmente que pasaba le ladro y gruño, bajando su cabeza y dejando sus cuartos traseros en alto como si el disgusto suyo le llegara a el.

 

 

 

\- Voy en camino, espero que estén listos esos niños para partir, o si... Xander viene conmigo, prepara el papeleo.- Jensen corto el teléfono y corrió a la habitación y empezó a empacar nuevamente.

 

\- ¿¿El perro??- Richard miro el tubo y miro a los muchachos recién ingresados en el “NatGeo investigación” y suspiro, después de todo el perro tendría mejores instintos que esos chicos.

 

 

 

 

Lo que empezó como un paseo en sus vacaciones en familia por la jungla luego de años de no estar juntos por diversas razones y ser ellos mismos, termino en una masacre la cual no le dejaba dormir desde hace semanas, recuerda que tenían muchos años de no trasformarse en sus formas animales, ellos fueron de vacaciones a India donde sus padres se conocieron y al encontrarse en las montañas cara a cara con tres tigres blancos de no más de un año en estado salvaje simplemente no pudieron resistirse más.

 

 

Maravillados de que no los sintieran como invasores o peligrosos, simplemente no pudieron evitar mostrar lo que eran por dentro a esas majestuosas criaturas que los miraban curiosos, ellos no sabían que era época de celo tenían tiempo de estar internados en la vida rutinaria humana y todos ellos sobre sus cuatro patas siguieron ciegamente a esos dos tigres, jugando con ellos, corriendo y trepando, pero inesperadamente la avaricia los rodeo, los disparos de escopetas rozaron sus oídos, llegando de todos lados el pánico lo lleno y corrió tanto como pudo creyendo que su familia estaba detrás de él pero de la nada una pared de fuego lo toco y su huida lo alejaban de la ciudad y de sus mochilas.

 

 

De pronto se hallo solo en lo profundo de la montaña, desorientado y con dolor, pero su miedo corría en dirección a su familia y volvió a su forma humana gritando sintiendo la quemadura en su costado, no podía tocarse siquiera la piel la tenia en carne viva, el nombre de su hermanita salio de sus labios al levantar la mirada, giro a su alrededor desnudo y herido llamando a su hermano mayor Jeff como también a sus padres, sin obtener respuesta volvió sobre sus pasos ocultándose torpemente busco las mochilas, se vistió apenas notando que la piel se le infectaba, con la mochila de todos en su espalda... camino en dirección a donde la emboscada se llevo a cabo... esperando que alguno de ellos este por allí escondidos.

 

 

Pero ver a sus padres siendo cargados en un jeep junto a otros animales solo lo paralizo, todo se torno blanco y negro, se aferro al árbol de finas hojas puntiagudas y sus ojos recorriendo el lugar viendo como los animales majestuosos que vio hace solo unos minutos con vida estaban siendo vaciados frente a sus ojos, destrozados como meros trozos de carne sin valor, su hermana... su hermano mayor, sus cuerpos inertes cubiertos de sangre siendo acariciados por los cazadores satisfechos... simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, las piernas no le respondían, ni su garganta podía emitir sonido, siquiera se percato del fuego que aún ardía, termino por quemar todo rastro de la masacre...

 

 

Sabia que en un par de horas los cuerpos de su familia volvería a su forma humana, no podía permitir aquello, no podía permitir que descubrieran su estirpe a pesar de que el no conociera otros shapeshiffter, los relatos de su madre al venir aquí sabiendo que eran los últimos y encontrarse con sus padres retumbaba en su cabeza... ya que eso lo hacia el ultimo de los suyos el ultimo de su familia, pero tampoco podía permitir salirse con la suya a esos cazadores...

 

 

El odio y la venganza se engendro dentro de él ligándolo a su herida, el dolor ardían en su costado y se alejo, no antes de grabaren su memoria el olor y los rostros de esos cazadores en su mente.

 

                                                   

 

 

Apenas descendió del avión con su perro en su caja aún durmiendo ya no le parecía tan buena idea hacer esto con niños en su espalda, tres en total, cada uno sabia su rol pero un así no era lo que el esperaba, todos ellos destacaban a simple vista entre la gente y si iba allí a investigar quien mando a los cazadores o quien pago por las pieles desaparecidas en el país, no era lo más conveniente, no es que el sea muy diferente pero sabia mantener el bajo perfil unos anteojos y un gorro gris es lo único que necesitaba.

 

 

Primero que nada Tom Welling no era el tipo de poca estatura y rasgos comunes, ya de por si con su sonrisa todo el mundo le quedaba mirando y el era el que estaba más emocionado por conocer india saltado por todos lados, teniendo que ser el malo de la película gruñendo todo el tiempo, recordándole al grupo que no están de turistas sino que venían a trabajar, Ash era el escritor y el si pasaba desapercibido por su fisonomía pero no así su personalidad extrovertida, con sus sombrero extraños, pero el que más le preocupaba era el más joven con solo veintidós años Adam Milligan, manejando las comunicaciones del equipo, ya de por si su cara inocente y ojos grandes lo preocupaba, que iba a hacer si se lo robaban o algo... sacudió su cabeza y noto que el alto y moreno no estaba y se golpeo la frente por el disgusto.

 

 

Lo halló en la el puesto de hotelera del aeropuerto, Tom se puso a hacer reservaciones en un hotel de lujo y concertando citas con chicas por el celular satelital de Adam, lo primero que Ash hizo fue sacarse fotos con gente en el aeropuerto a sus espaldas, tuvo que detener a cada uno de ellos en sus impulsos comunes de turista, pero al menos el único que no le causaba problemas es Adam que permanece a su lado, distraído, incluso curioso en realidad pero sin causar problemas.

 

 

Cuando al fin los pudo arrastrar al lugar más discreto para descansar, en una residencia comunitaria a las afueras de la ciudad, para ese entonces ya había entrado la noche y a pesar de que aún les faltaba llegar a destino, pudieron descansar un rato, se sentía como si estuviera cuidando a infantes de dos y tres años, así que se sentó en el sillón y sin darse cuenta se durmió allí, Adam lo despertó al día siguiente antes de que pudieran embarcarse en varios transportes hasta llegar a la reserva, Adam era el único que parecía concentrado en lo que harían allí.

 

 

Muy a su pesar y por varias distracciones, entiéndase Tom aliándose con Ash para escaparse de juerga los fines de semana, el y Adam tuvieron muchos problemas para llegar a la frontera noroeste de la india donde la pequeña reserva que llevaba a cabo la proeza de salvar unos cuantos tigres que no eran consanguíneos y hacerlos criar en cautiverio.

 

 

Tardaron tres semanas en llegar hasta allí por culpa de esos cabezas frescas, el estaba a punto de quedarse calvo con los nervios que le causaron pero su dilema más serio fue cuando Adam se intoxico y tuvieron que quedarse una semana y media a dos en el lugar de destino porque el chico estaba muy deshidratado por su mal estar y con el calor que allí hacia era aún más peligroso, el mismo niño se sentía culpable por retrasar todo aquello pero el solo se sentía responsable como si fuera un hermano el cual nunca tuvo, además que podía descargar su enojo con Tom y Ash que parecían no darse cuenta de la importancia de todo esto.

 

 

Habían pasado realmente de todo en esas tres semanas, más que nada porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con esos chicos se daba cuanta de las personalidades de todos, Tom tenia un espíritu para la aventura y no para concentrarse en algo que no fuera la cámara y lo que captaba con ella, pero Ash tenia la facultad de meterse en problemas a cada paso. El solo seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que esto no pasaría si tuviera con un equipo experimentado, al final el único que no le traía problemas era el perro que solo se dedicaba a crecer y ser completamente adorable siendo su desahogo para el estrés que estaba sufriendo.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/HEADERPRINCIPAL_zps20c9dd52.jpg.html)

********CP 2

 

Su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, nada podía salvarlo de su amargura, de las pesadillas que lo mantenían despierto, de ver sangre donde fuera que este, solo podía pensar en la sangre y como vengarla, en como todo se trasformo para el en solo respirar el rencor... culpando a la luna por todo, caminado en la oscuridad de las calles cada noche desde aquel día, evitando las pocas lámparas que alumbraban los pueblos vecinos, dentro de sus 360 kilogramos, embadurnado en barro para que su pelaje blanco no sea identificado, solo sus ojos celestes casi blanquecinos era lo único que dejaba ver noche tras noche.

 

Mientras que el aroma de los asesinos aún estaba fresco en su memoria, tomo una clara decisión en el instante en que robo los cuerpos de su familia y los oculto, dándoles un entierro digno lejos de la ciudad, sin preguntas que responder, desechando frente al edificio de gobierno las otras pieles tratando de que se concienticen de lo que paso pero solo fue una noticia de farándula para ese país, alimentando su bronca y despecho, solo países externos tomaron la noticia como preocupante... fue por eso que la noticia se corrió tan rápidamente...

 

Pero el no podía evitar matar uno por uno a los cazadores que esa noche mataron todo lo que amaba, sus patas pesadas y letales suben un paredón bajo y grueso oculto en la oscuridad, esa noche el clamaba venganza, le llamaba y quemaba por debajo de su gruesa piel, sus músculos pedían fervientemente que se lanzara sobre aquel hombre de espeso olor que miraba televisión satelital desde su precaria vivienda, ya solo quedaban otros dos cazadores, de los quince hombres; que destrozo con sus propias garras... las semanas pasaban para el como el hambre, muy lentamente, teniendo que volver a su forma humana solo para mendigar arroz en los refugios del estado...

 

El no tenia la destreza para cazar animales en la jungla, no tenia esas habilidades aprendidas, como las aprenden los animales que nacieron en libertad, saber escuchar esos pequeños sonidos que podrían alimentarle o esperar lo suficiente para servirse de un animal completo, por lo que en sus ropas ya sucias, espera por unas horas un plato de comida y algo de fruta al día siguiente.

 

Las noches sin dormir juegan con su mente a veces, haciéndolo conversar con su hermanita por las calles más concurridas y pasar por loco fácilmente, pero logro darse cuenta ante las miradas que se posaban en el que era lo que hacia sin darse cuenta, pero cada vez que quería descansar un poco, recuperar su estabilidad, el miedo de que le atraparan las imágenes de fuego y balas explotaban en su oídos, se tomo las costillas sintiendo el ardor de las quemaduras cuando parte de su pelaje al correr se prendió fuego.

 

Aún al curarse la marca permanece como la estampa de una llamarada rugosa y con la forma de las llamas que se prendieron de su forma animal, las soba y le causa tanta repulsión el tacto de la misma además de que cree que se le han infectado a pesar de que se lame constantemente pero con el pelaje sobre las heridas le es difícil llegar a ella como corresponde.

 

Camina lentamente hasta volver a la jungla después de comer algo, el día le es interminable paso a paso, tiene un mes y dos semanas rondando ese país tan alejado de la capital, y de lo que el conoce como su casa del otro lado del mundo, deja sus ropas entre unas rocas prominentes que son sujetas por unas raíces de un árbol de caucho, tan viejo como la vida en india. Lo admiro por unos instantes, sus ojos ardían de cansancio y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se hacían profundas y grises.

 

Pero la luz que entraba en finas líneas que entraban a la densa forestación lo arrullo por un minuto que creyó poder dormir con el aire caliente rodeándole junto a la humedad de la selva, pero el ruido en su cabeza de metralletas espantándolo repentinamente y su cuerpo desnudo empezó a correr a toda velocidad mientras se trasformaba en un inmenso tigre blanco de bengala, sus manos transformándose en patas pesadas, afiladas... el pelo suave y abundante brotando de cada poro de su piel.

 

Cuando sus pasos apresurados fueron menguando se percato de que estaba cerca de la zona donde su pesadilla comenzó, las patas le dolían... su cabeza esta baja y su cola inmóvil, podía sentir el dolor que emanaba ese lugar hasta que sus orejas reaccionaron y miro entre las verdes hojas que le ocultaba apenas, el sonido característico de una cámara automática le hizo temblar de rabia, un hombre tomaba fotografías de los restos del fuego, de la sangre impregnada en la tierra y las rocas.

 

Sus garras se extendieron sobre las raíces de las plantas, se sentía violado en algún punto por su instrucción en aquel claro, sus gruesas y negras fauces temblaron con violencia, sus dientes se abrían dispuestos a matar a arrasar con la humanidad de aquel ser por adentrarse en lo que el consideraba su territorio.

 

El olor de esa persona le hizo sacudir la cabeza sin saber porque sus fosas nasales picaron y su lomo se erizo, no era el rancio hedor de los cazadores, era fuerte... pero olía como el mar, era demasiado intenso ese aroma como también suave, era colonia de eso seguro y algo que no pudo definir mejor que con su recuerdo de las castañas tostadas y azucaradas, pero no le importaba... quería obviar todo eso que percibía, el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo su pelaje se crispo más aún sobre su cuello, no podía dejar de mirar esa espalda con la camisa azul oscuro y como sacaba fotos de todo a su alrededor.

 

Jensen estaba abrumado por todo lo que le dijeron en la reserva, como escucharon los disparos y vieron el fuego expandirse tan rápido, como llegaron tarde al prado ya que no había nada aquí, ni animales, ni cazadores; el calor era intenso y sentía como la humedad pesaba toneladas, había llegado hacia solo unas horas y dejando al supuesto equipo encadenado... entiéndase a Tom y Ash, amarrados en la residencia que la reserva el recomendó, partió con Adam hacia el lugar del suceso, el chico quería compensar las horas que le cuido con su fiebre alta y la continua hidratación que tuvo que suministrarle para que su cuadro no empeorara, el le dijo que no hacia falta pero el solo sonrió, bajo la mirada y aseguro que si.

 

Le sintió llamarle a lo lejos y levanto un poco sus gafas oscuras pero las volvió a bajar ya que la intensidad de la luz lastimaba sus ojos claros, aunque a Adam parecía no afectarle igual, el chico venia con una botella de agua animado por estar al fin en el lugar de destino cumpliendo su primer trabajo en terreno con el NatGeo, el recordaba aún su primer día, eso le hizo recorrer su entorno y la espesa selva verde que les rodeaba, quería justicia... quería que los seres humanos comprendieran del gran tesoro que estaban destruyendo sin siquiera saberlo a ciencia cierta.

 

Junto con Adam tomaron algunas otras notas, buscaron huellas por una o dos horas más y volvieron a la civilización cuando el sol estuvo más alto y abrasivo. El resto del día Tommy y Ash no les hablaron por dejarlos atados en sus camas, pero eso no fue tan malo de hecho, el silencio le asentó bien a Jensen, más entrada la tarde todo el equipo fue invitado al edificio de la reserva donde también trataban de salvar algunas vidas más, les mostraron sus logros y grabaciones que Tom termino por observar atentamente, aún no encontraban a una familia que se perdió cerca de la reserva y eso formaba otra incógnita en Jensen.

 

Esa noticia les sorprendió, no esperaba que personas regulares estuvieran involucradas en los hechos pero los mismos cuidadores y vigiladores del lugar no están seguros de ello tampoco, pero si saben que no salieron de la reserva, los padres de la familia habían trabajado con ellos allí y con los tigres hacia años... cuando recién empezaron con el proyecto de reproducción y liberación al habitad salvaje.

 

Jensen sopeso esto, lo primero que pensó fue que en medio de la excursión se toparon con la caza de los tigres, podrían estar muertos o capturados, solo que la afirmación de que dos de su hijos eran iguale al padre y que median casi dos metros le sorprendió, los vigiladores afirmaban que podían defenderse perfectamente bien pero Jensen negó incrédulo, remarcando que la altura no sirve de nada contra las balas.

 

Cuando termino la reunión todo el equipo paresia más conectado a la situación real, el silencio y las miradas serias lo siguieron hasta entrada la noche mientras registraban las actividades del refugio, el se sentó en la sala de la supuesta residencia, porque en realidad no lo era, los instalaron en una estancia muy amplia con varias habitaciones y ventanales por doquier, mostrando unos jardines amplios, pileta y la ducha externa, eso... no le gustaba mucho el prefería una ducha convencional, privada y cubierta, pero sin embargo esta era al aire libre y tenia forma de cascada con rocas y todo.

 

Ese lugar era para turistas pero los empleados y expertos de la reserva cerraron el lugar al publico por lo sucedido hace ya un mes y medio... su atención fue robada de la situación que tendrían que registrar por su entorno, cuando Adam se puso a cocinar, Tom le decía que el lo haría y el no le dejo, alegando que ya se había enfermado con lo que el preparo y el sabia bien como preparar comida segura, Ash rompió a reírse a carcajadas enfadando más a Tom que termino por ser el ayudante del pequeño rubio.

 

Eran niños, que se le iba a hacer, estaba acostumbrado a codearse con hombres que ya habían recorrido mundo por años, aunque era refrescante su presencia prefería alejarse cuando empezaban a bromear entre ellos.

 

\- Iré a ducharme... así que ni se les ocurra salir al jardín.- Jensen dejo la cámara y los informes en la mesita junto al sillón donde estaba sentado, y se dispuso a tomar una toalla de la estantería de la sala.

\- ¡Si, papá!- contestaron Tom y Ash al unísono casi en un canturreo.

\- ¿Que hacen?- les espeta a ambos Adam, dando un codazo al vientre de Tom y mirándolo amenazante a su manera.

\- Malditos niños... - murmuro Jensen sin prestarles atención mientras Tom se abrazaba de Adam para que se riera también de la broma pero al pequeño no le pareció gracioso y les amenazo con dejarlos sin comida.

 

Apenas salió de la casa deslizo la gigantesca hoja de vidrio del ventanal para no escucharles más, el silencio de la selva que les rodeaba le llego obligándolo a admirar su entorno y las montañas que lo rodeaban, la iluminación era leve, eran sólo unas pocas lámparas tradicionales en el camino de piedra hasta la supuesta ducha, no es que a Jensen le emocione tanto, el era un tradicionalista prefería las cosas sencillas, tranquilas y si alguien opinara sobre como le gustan las cosas diría que es un aburrido a pesar del trabajo que tiene, pero esa simplicidad es lo que lo mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra.

 

Le cansa desvestirse más que nada porque la ropa se le pega a su piel debido a la humedad y el calor cree que entre más al norte esta y más cerca de la línea del ecuador se encuentre, más calor hace, al fin... desnudo revisa que nadie este cerca, no es que no disfrute de un cielo estrellado pero esto de ducharse al aire libre no era lo suyo, cuando al fin da con la llave del agua ve como desde la cima de las rocas de color arena oscuro sale un grueso torrente de agua.

 

Alza su mano probando el agua, esta tibia pero el solo quiere sacarse la tensión del cuerpo, por lo que al sentir a fuerza de esa cascada exhala muy hondo, se siente bien el agua tibia casi le hace olvidar donde esta y le dan ganas de estirarse, pero es ese segundo se da cuenta de que no ha traído su bolsa de aseo personal, levanta el rostro a la luna llena y reniega con la manos frotando duramente su corto cabello rubio exasperándose consigo mismo.

 

Pero un pequeño ladrido ahogado le hace girar y ve a su perro con su bolsa azul colgando de la boca y solo puede largar una carcajada, porque recuerda haber dejado al perro dentro de la casa, durmiendo panza arriba y porque no sabe como se las ingenio para salir o saber que necesitaba aquello, salpica al perro que lo toma como un juego y salta y le ladra, haciendo que toda la tensión de su cuerpo se vaya con las sonrisas que le saca.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/escena2_zpsd51dbf30.jpg.html)

No sabe lo que esta haciendo... tenia en su cabeza que apenas ese humano se descuidara le atacaría que se lanzaría sobre el y lo destrozaría, pero hace más de veinte minutos que solo esta mirándole desnudarse, bañarse y notando como la bola de pelo juega con aquel hombre como si fueran de la misma especie. Cree que fue la sorpresa de verle sacarse la ropa, teme que la luna este afectando su juicio porque ni siquiera esta parpadeando, el se percata de que se olvido de ella totalmente incluso olvido camuflarse con el lodo cerca del río, pero lo que hizo que sus garras se clavaran en tierra, frenándolo y desesperándolo al mismo tiempo... fue el aroma que desprendió entre el agua y su risa, fue una sensación que lo abrumo, no había olido nada así jamás o su percepción animal lo engañaba de algún modo, solo gira en su mente que será lo que quiere, que es lo que pretende en la reserva, en ese lugar tan personal para el.

 

Pero cuando el pequeño perro deja a su dueño de lado empieza a olfatear y levanta la mirada hacia donde el se encuentra, espantado que le descubra, porque lo esta mirando, porque le mueve la cola y gira sobre sus patas haciéndole fiesta como si le gustara su presencia, empieza a temblar porque no quiere que le descubra el hombre rubio espiándole así, quiere decirle 'shu' que se aleje, pero en vez de eso se acerca más y se mete con el entre las plantas, le pone una pata en su lomo suavemente para alejarlo, trata de ser comedido porque sabe que su forma animal es muy grande y poderosa que un empujoncito podría ser peligroso, pero el cachorro solo esta feliz saltando frente a el y le lame el hocico hasta que alguien más sale de la casa y el se agacha.

 

\- ¡Jensen la comida esta lista!- grita Adam y deja la puerta abierta.

\- Ok, ya voy... - el tigre ve como ese hombre llamado Jensen cierra el agua y el solo puede quedarse allí mirándole, recorriéndole el cuerpo mojado sin poder evitarlo, ya que su desnudez le afectaba de una manera que nunca sintió antes.

\- ¡¡Xander, ven muchacho!!- grita colocándose distraídamente la toalla sobre el hueso de la cadera, la luna esta refulgiendo y su mirada se turbia de a momentos, su luz se siente más pesada, más intensa que la de las tenues lámparas, su mirada se ve atraída por esa luz plateada preguntándose si es posible que este tan grande o tan baja.

 

Jensen gira a su alrededor buscando al perro que no a acudido a su llamado extrañándole, le vuelve llamar tomando sus cosas y camina hacia el jardín abierto, viendo la casa desde donde esta pero sin señales del perro, frunció el ceño y camino hacia el parque que era bastante extenso preguntándose si se habrá internado en la espesa vegetación que delimita la propiedad.

 

Pero un gruñido juguetón se escucha a sus espaldas, más cercano a la ducha que al resto del jardín, por lo que vuelve a donde estaba y trata de ver más halla de la vegetación por donde le oye jugar.

 

\- ¿Xander? - pregunta con la bolsa y su ropa en un brazo, con su mano derecha sujetando la toalla, Jared no sabe que hacer, no quiere moverse porque puede verle y empuja al perro un poco más fuerte haciéndolo rodar fuera de la vegetación en la que se oculta.

\- Grruuu wof... - ladra Xander moviendo su enrulada cola hacia las ramas y hojas grandes, Jensen suspira al acercársele y le llama la atención, el perro contento no sabe a donde mirar si a su dueño a la gran animal que sabe esta detrás de aquellas hojas.

 

\- ¿Que paso Xandy? ¿Encontraste alguna lagartija?- Jensen desnudo frente a el acaricia la cabeza del perro, sonriendo mientras que Jared empieza a perder el control de su temperatura al tenerlo a menos de un metro de distancia, esta a punto de empezar a jadear por la presión que le pone sobre sus hombros la condenada luna, alumbrando extraordinariamente los hombros llenos de pecas, la sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos verdes que le anulan el pensamiento...

 

Sin pensarlo esta jadeando, esta haciéndose notar y Jensen se queda agachado e inmóvil ante ello, el sonido que hace es como un soplido-exhalación cuando quiere hablar, ya que los tigres no gruñen o rugen como otro tipo de gatos grandes, y el miedo de Jensen roza su piel por lo que levanta la mirada a las hojas, de las que su perro salio, su mirada intranquila ve las líneas oscuras que enmarcan el rostro de un enorme tigre...

 

El corazón de Jensen bombea y su aroma natural explota en el rostro de Jared que se levanta y avanza hasta el, mirando fijo al fotógrafo que espantado de muerte retrocede varios pasos soltando su ropa y su bolsa de aseo en el camino, pensando que se lo comerá un tigre blanco, pensando que morirá ahí mismo, si no fuera porque algo no esta sucediendo... frunce el ceño porque el perro esta saltando entre sus patas blancas y grandes y un minuto entero pasa en los que tiene oportunidad de ver en esos ojos enormes y celestes algo de lo que no esta seguro...

 

Es como si ese tigre hubiera tenido contacto humano o si lo hubieran criado personas porque solo le mira y le huele y deja que su perro le muerda una de las patas entre un juego infantil, el no se dio cuenta de que estaba por preguntar quien era el cuando Adam aparece de la nada...

 

\- ¿Jensen?- y tanto el como el tigre de cuatro metros de largo y uno treinta y ocho, voltean a ver al chico y el animal sale corriendo repentinamente como si hubiera visto al diablo dejándolo con la sensación liviana en el cuerpo.- ¿¡Jensen estas bien!? ¿¡De donde salio!?- le pregunto parándose a su lado y mirando a través de las hojas que partidas marcaron su paso por la propiedad.

\- No lo se... pero ese tigre no era salvaje... - Murmuro con su corazón un corriendo en su pecho.

\- ¿Y tu... Como sabes eso?- le dice perplejo el niño.

\- ¿Que paso!- dijo Tom detrás de ellos.

\- Emmm ¿Porque estamos todos aquí viendo a Jensen desnudo? Digo... solo es una pregunta... - comento Ash que llegaba sin prisas donde el alboroto estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- El no me ataco... me miro y no me ataco... - balbuceó ignorando por completo a los tres hombres que le miraban sin saber que hacer, o que era lo que miraban Adam y el frente al matorral.

\- Tenemos que llamar a la reserva, decirles a los cuidadores que hay un tigre blanco suelto cerca del pueblo... - Jensen le miro y vio como el novato pretendía hacer lo correspondiente en esos casos y el lo detuvo.

\- Mañana... - espeto sin más, sin saber el mismo porque.

\- ¿Mañana?- le miro intrigado y Jensen uso su altura para enfatizar sus palabras.

\- ¿Un tigre blanco?- dijo Tom preocupado mirando la mano de Jensen que no soltaba a Adam sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo.

\- ¿¿Un gato?? ¡Por donde!- Ash se mete entre la maleza y todos le miran sacar la cabeza por sobre ella y ven que se ha parado en un pequeño paredón oculto por las hojas.

\- ¿¡Pero que haces estas loco que aún puede estar ahí...!?- le grita Tom ya no muy seguro de la cordura de su escritor.

\- ¿Jensen porque mañana? Esto se tiene que informar ya... - le espeta en un tono más bajo, lejos de los oídos de su compañeros...

\- No lo se... yo en otra posición haría lo mismo que tu pero hay algo con respecto a ese tigre... no lucia como otros que he visto, la manera de acercarse, la templanza... - Jensen es interrumpido por un tirón en su codo de Adam que lo insta a bajar su cabeza al nivel de él.

\- Jensen... de que hablas, es un animal uno muy peligroso, suelto... demasiado cerca del pueblo... - Tom mira esta interacción y ya no le gusta, en especial porque ni siquiera puede mirar como ellos dos en un mes se han hecho tan cercanos.

\- Lose... pero eso no significa que no haga mis averiguaciones... - Adam le mira estupefacto y de repente baja la mirada a sus zapatillas y allí esta Xander peleándose a muerte con los cordones de Adam nuevamente.

 

Jared corre y de repente se da cuanta de que le han visto, por lo que pierde su forma animal tomando la humana cambiando ahora más calmado otro rumbo, pero se apresura hasta el pueblo para perderse entre las callejuelas, roba algo de ropa de lo que encuentra tendido entre las casas o en patios improvisados en mitad de las calles, lo suficiente para cubrirse; así que camina sin sentido pero rumbo al centro del pueblo donde el obtiene su comida todos los días, le toma toda la noche llegar a ese lugar pero le da igual, ve a algunas personas ya esperando y durmiendo en las puertas del refugio, se sienta en el escalón de ladrillos pelados y trata de controlar los latidos, la luna ha vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada, las imágenes de Jensen en su cabeza desnudo, mojado y bañado de luna no se apartan de él.

 

Una leve brisa nocturna lo asalto, la selva era un lugar extraño y la variedad de su climas siempre son inesperados, trata de no pensar... trata de sacarse de la cabeza los ojos verdes que aunque asustados no mermaban un ápice en luz, la claridad de la luna que entraba en esos ojos era inverosímil y el mismo se pregunta como es que se expuso así ante alguien, solo por su apariencia, solo por como olía, el no es de llevarse por las apariencias... y no cree que algo así entre en el, así que le hecha la culpa a la luna, la misma luna que condeno a sus padres aquel día y a la que hoy no dejaba de alumbrar a Jensen como un reflector estelar.

 

La luz de la mañana le sorprende pero más le sorprende el revuelo de la gente a su alrededor, no están haciendo fila para el arroz y todos están agitados, el se levanta y se acerca a la mesa donde le dan la comida, esta vez junto a su sorpresa hay carne y una buena cantidad de verduras en el, mira a la pequeña mujer con el punto rojo en la frete interrogante, pero ella solo responde en su idioma que hoy tuvo suerte ya que todos andan buscando al gran tigre blanco y no están en la fila comiéndose todo y hoy no fue uno los últimos en la fila de todos los días, a Jay se le enfría un poco la sangre al escuchar eso, pero se retira con el plato detrás del edificio donde siempre come, donde esta a solas y nadie pasa frente a el.

 

Piensa detenidamente en lo que le comento la chica, comiendo con reticencia una buena comida como hacia un mes no comía, que no podrá trasformarse por un tiempo, que tendrá que ser más cuidadoso con sus huellas, deberá mantenerse alejado de la luna tanto como pueda y que no lo sorprendan sus fases cara a cara porque cada una de ellas le afecta de manera distinta, ya que le afectaban el juicio, como también el acercarse a ese hombre...

 

El estómago le dolía y por alguna razón empezó a llorar, mientras masticaba con fuerza y lentamente, eso no evitaba que se le cayeran las lágrimas; la comida saciando su estómago hacia que extrañara a su familia, a sus padres, a su hermanita y sin falta a Jeff, pero ver a ese hombre le dolía más... era como si su horrible soledad se ensanchara aún más con el allí, con el presente en su pensamientos... quien era ese hombre que no dejaba de dolerle dentro...

 

Jensen tomo todas las responsabilidades luego de que no reportara a tiempo al tigre blanco esa misma noche, había muchas muertes por un animal desconocido y no sabían si podía ser ese o no, ya que lo único que hallaban en las escenas del crimen era barro del río cercano y huellas similares a las de un tigre pero que diferían en algunos aspectos, en ese lugar no había demasiado recursos para analizar pruebas o analizar el lugar pero eran trece personas que se presumían cazadores, también tenían en cuenta de que la mayoría de las victimas tenían enemigos varios y que muchos de ellos los querían muertos, así que Jensen solo tuvo que soportar una reprimenda en un idioma que apenas entendía del director general de la reserva y la policía.

 

El no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos del tigre, en la serenidad con la que le sostenía la mirada, en como solo dejo que su perro jugara con el sin molestarse o matarlo, como no le mato a el, el recuerda muchos incidentes con tigres de bengala, siempre aparentan ser sinceros y puedes ver al animal feroz a través de su mirada, pero de eso carecía ese tigre... había algo que no cuadraba, algo que no pertenencia a ese animal, como si en su mente hubiera otra cosa que instintos, garras y dientes.

 

Se dedico a vagar por el pueblo luego de la reprimenda, el equipo se dirigió a la casa para preparar las cosas con las que tendrían que trabajar al día siguiente, hacer el informe del pueblo, de la gente de la reserva, sacar fotos y filmar, Ash debía ponerse creativo y el también debía hacer lo suyo solo que no podía concentrarse y tomo a su perro para sacarlo a dar una vuelta.

 

Todo el mundo seguía agitado por las noticias del tigre en la zona, esos animales recorren grandes distancias marcando nuevo territorios los cuales merodearan para cazar y si el pueblo esta dentro de ese territorio más muertes podrían ocurrir, el aún tenia el interrogante de esa familia que desapareció en la selva en su cabeza armando diferentes teorías, se suponía que dos de ellos eran personas capacitadas y familiarizadas con la fauna del lugar, no deberían haberse perdido, extraviarse o desaparecer, Xander se desespero de repente y no pudo sostenerlo de la correa empezando a correr entre la gente mientras lo llamaba.

 

El perro ladraba y corría entre las piernas de todos y la gente lo esquivaba tratando de no caer al barro, pero no con el, que lo detenían a cada rato para venderle algo al extranjero rubio y de metro ochenta de alto, por lo que empezó a empujar gente temeroso de perder a su perro, pero rápidamente lo perdió de vista asustándose de no encontrarlo más, solo sus ladridos le indicaban más o menos por donde andaban, corrió hasta un edificio que decía en ingles muy pequeño “Refugio”, pero los ladridos y gruñidos venían del callejón, por lo que sorteo algo de gente y se introdujo en el estrecho pasillo, este se ensancho dando a un corredor donde el perro saltaba a los pies de un hombre muy alto y de cabellera castaña que trataba de alejarlo repitiendo una y otra vez “SHU”.

 

El sujeto estaba sucio y las ropas que llevaba no parecían ser suyas ya que no concordaban con su cuerpo, el le miro detenidamente por entre los mechones de pelo duro de mugre y retrocedió asustado notando que era más alto que el mismo, pero el chico abrió los ojos hacia el como dos platos y soltó el plato de comida que tenia en las manos.

 

\- No quiero lastimarte, solo vine por mi perro... Xander ven.- espeto tratando de que no sintiera amenaza de su parte pero Xander parecía más interesado en los tobillos desnudos de ese hombre que en prestarle atención.

\- Yo... yo no me lo robe... - soltó con un perfecto acento ingles que sorprendió más a Jensen, el rubio frunció el ceño y le miro, ¿Era acaso posible? Ya que la familia desaparecida venia de Inglaterra, ¿Era el uno de los integrantes de esa familia?

\- ¿Padalecki? ¿Jared Padalecki?- el moreno se quedo horrorizado pero atino a salir corriendo torpemente, saltando el muro detrás de él sin esfuerzo e impidiendo que el perro o el pudieran seguirlo.- ¡Espera! ¡Espera no quiero hacerte nada solo... espera...! - dijo de última, ya sin poner énfasis en su voz, el hombre ya no estaba siquiera a la vista para pedirle que se detenga.

 

No le dijo a nadie sobre ese hombre, no tenia porque, podía ser cualquier persona perdida en la India, pero el que huyera de él de esa manera solo ponía más dudas sobre quien era o no...


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/escena4_zps55f8f4a8.jpg.html)

Unos días después la época fría comenzó en india, no podría decir que le sorprendió ya estaban a mediados de octubre, y a pesar de ser llamada la época fría exceptuando por los monzones... era la época con clima más agradable, pero si lo agarro desprevenido volviendo de la reserva. Todo su equipo corría asustado en si por la cantidad de agua que caía sobre ellos, pero el se preocupo más por sujetar a su cachorro ya que el agua que corría como un pequeño río entre sus pies podía llevárselo hasta el río.

 

El hubiera preferido esperar a que pasaran las lluvias antes de salir de nuevo, pero cuando ese mensajero esperándole en la puerta de la casa le vio, le comunico que tenia una llamada satelital con Richard, dejo a Xander en manos de Ash y siguió al chico de no más de doce años, no es que tuviera otra opción ya que Ash había roto la antena la noche anterior jugando con su perro.

 

Corrió junto al mensajero hasta la oficina de correros donde aún tenían forma de comunicarse con el mundo, empapado tomo el teléfono y escucho a su jefe anunciarle que el gobierno de india planeaba dar terminación a la reserva y a los animales allí por asuntos de manutención, sin la población de tigres que habían tratado de salvar o sin sobrevivientes de su desaparición-muerte, no había razones para seguir manteniendo dicho lugar o sus tierras, que rendiría mejor como centro turístico.

 

Jensen no espero a que Richard terminara o a dar una respuesta, de nuevo los intereses económicos pesaban más que atrapar a los cazadores furtivos y a los comerciantes que solo ven dinero en la matanza de animales exóticos y a punto de extinguirse, el empleado del correo le pidió calmarse cuando su voz se elevo tanto como los truenos afuera de la oficina, salio de allí hecho una fiera, tenia tanta bronca en el cuerpo que se detuvo solo a patear un cesto metálico de basura hasta que el aliento le falto.

 

El agua caía aún más intensamente y la corriente entre sus pies corría con más intensidad debido a que el volumen de agua era aún más grande, así que pensando en volver a la casa a las afueras del pueblo, fue cundo lo vio, echo un ovillo en la parte trasera de una casa abrazándose si mismo, resguardándose de la lluvia sin lograrlo en realidad, su cuerpo era demasiado grande para el escalón de la puerta trasera donde estaba, a pesar de ser tan largo, pero se veía delgado entre las prendas de hilo mojadas.

 

Se acerco lentamente y pensó en como no asustarlo, como lograr que no salga huyendo. Él no tenia muchas cualidades de convencimiento, no es que su carisma estuviera entrenado para eso, si el quería algo de algún superior solo le gritaba en plena cara que era un imbécil retrogrado y ya. Por alguna razón siempre le funcionaba, pero ahora ante la expectativa de que ese hombre saliera corriendo no sabía como hacer para retenerlo.

 

Lenta y silenciosamente se sentó junto a él, era como estar bajo la ducha con tanta lluvia...

 

\- Hey... - pronuncio levemente con un trueno detrás de él, tan inesperado que Jared dio un brinco contra la pared dando un fuerte golpe que lo dejo agarrándose la cabeza.- Lo siento yo... - el joven dio unos pasos hacia tras con los pies desnudos sumergidos en el agua y vio claro sus intenciones de huir nuevamente.- No te vayas...- es lo que dijo parándose a dos pasos de él, el cuerpo de Jared pareció no escuchar a su dueño que quería correr hacia las montañas lo más rápido que sus piernas adoloridas podían andar.- Quiero que vengas conmigo... - la impresión de Jared por esas palabras lo descoloco, miro el cielo y no estaba seguro si era de día o de noche porque las nubes lo cubrían todo demasiado; bajas y demasiado oscuras, no sabia si su falta de movilidad o sus increíbles deseos de irse a donde fuera con ese sujeto eran culpa de la maldita luna que no dejaba de aquejarle.

 

El castaño volteo a verlo y casi pudo notar la resignación, la dejadez cuando todo su cuerpo hundido en sus hombros le enfrento, la imagen era dolorosa, se notaba tan claramente que no tenia razón alguna para no irse con un extraño, que Jensen tuvo un fuerte latido en el pecho deseaba en el alma haber sido el único que le pidiera eso, el único que se lo llevo de esa inmundicia.

 

*******

 

Ash no tenia problema con el agua, el agua lo ayudaba a pensar por más que muchos estén en desacuerdo, lo inspiraba y sacaba de él las mejores palabras que desconocía pero que por alguna razón sabia utilizar, las cuales le dejaban libre albedrío para expresarse y conmover hasta los huesos, lo admite el tiene el don de hacer llorar a una multitud solo con sus palabras.

 

Por eso no se molesto en cambiarse de ropa pero si en poner una toalla al perro, como también sentar al perro en su regazo, colocarse los audífonos escuchar metálica y seguir con el informe que haría que la O.N.U decidiera sobre el asunto de los animales extintos, solo se sumergía en sus textos y se olvidaba del mundo, se olvidaba de todo menos del perro al cual le estaba tomando tanto cariño y ya se veía comprándose un perro de esa raza cuando no vea más al pequeño Xander.

 

Tom y Adam se conocen de toda la vida, desde niños, desde la primaria, sus caminos se separaron muchas veces por los divorcios de su padres por ejemplo... Tom termino en California y Adam en Minesotta, en la secundaria los dos terminaron en Nueva York y estuvieron como uña y carne por cuatro años, hasta que la universidad los llevo a distintos lugares, Adam a Columbia y Tom a Cambridge, del otro lado del mar, claro que más adultos los dos pudieron mantener contacto por correo electrónico, no muy frecuente pero se mantenían contacto.

 

Cuando entraron a la empresa de Nat Geo, los dos desconocían el paradero del otro, incluso desconocían que estaban trabajando en el mismo lugar, solo que a Tom lo entrenaban para tomar buenas imágenes y a Adam en el área de comunicación detrás de un escritorio en las oficinas superiores, el rubio casi termina de secretario de Richard si no fuera porque un colega quería ese puesto y lo ayudo a meterse en el área de campo, el día que presentaron al grupo que iría con el renombrado Jensen Ackles a India por la masacre de lo tigres blancos y vio a Tom frente a el más alto y más grande que una montaña no lo podía creer...

 

Solo se quedo mirándolo como si fuera un monolito, Tom estaba igual con sus ojos clavados en el, cuando al fin reaccionaron fue cuando Ash pregunto si se conocían, el abrazo que sobrevino a esas palabras lo sacudió entero ya que Tom lo levanto en el aire como si no pesara nada, como si su metro setenta fuera de juguete, se rieron hasta no poder más, los dos tenían más de tres años trabajando allí, cuando se explicaron con Ash y Richard, los dos acotaron que tenían suerte de seguir siendo amigos...

 

Siempre se llevaron bien, no había nada que no compartieran, que no hablaran y que no se dijeran, luego de una temporada de no verse las largas charlas se veían involucradas, novias, malos momentos, rachas de suerte y la imposible tarea de pagar una factura a termino, pero apenas llegaron a India Tom no se sentía el mismo, en especial porque Adam no estaba junto a el como siempre para acompañarlo en alguna charla en algún percance o gracia suya, estaba pegado a Ackles que parecía obnubilar su mente, trato de llamar su atención, hacer como si supiera manejarse en países extraños pero no funcionó, entre más molestara junto a Ash a Ackles, Adam más se molestaba con el.

 

Era una sensación extraña ya que Adam nunca se molestaba con el y en realidad el nunca hacia tantas estupideces juntas pero era verlo atraído en lo que Jensen hablaba, decía o sabía y Adam no se despegaba de él, ver cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos hacia que su rostro se pusiera serio, no podía evitar sentir como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, le desagradaba a tal punto de querer salir de India con Adam a cuestas y si fuera necesario, atado y amordazado.

 

No han tenido oportunidad de hablar siquiera con Adam desde que llegaron allí, todo un mes de tenerlo justo enfrente y no poder decir más que 'buenos días' 'buenas noches' 'la comida ha estado bien' y 'alcánzame eso', es frustrante, por eso ahora que empezó la tormenta le esta secando el cabello en su habitación no es que tenga mucho, pero sólo podía pensar en que era buen momento para estar sin Ackles todo poderoso enfrente.

 

\- Sabes yo quería ir... - protesta un poco, tiene los ojos cerrados y se deja secar la cabeza cuando siente que Tom deja la toalla sobre ella y tira de su camisa y voltea a verlo.

\- Por un segundo que no estés alrededor de Ackles no te vas a morir... - Adam lo miro sorprendido, le parecía que le insultaba, como si el fuera un perro que sólo es feliz alrededor de Jensen.

\- ¿¿Estas jugando?? ¿¿Y si es algo importante?? Te juro que aún quiero matar a Ash, no puedo creer que rompiera mi antena... - replica enfrascado en el tema que Tom deja de quitarle la camisa, mientras el sonido de la lluvia llena cada espacio atenuando su caída solo con cada trueno.

\- Bueno tal vez deberías quedarte así hasta que Ackles vuelva y te ayude... - Tom se saca los zapatos y camina con ellos fuera del cuarto, Adam lo mira sin entender con la camisa colgando de un solo hombro.

\- ¿Es broma?- pregunta en el pasillo siguiendo a Tom que se mete en su cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de él.- Tom...- desde el pasillo sin entender ve a Ash con los audífonos puestos moviéndose por la música y escribiendo, por lo que entra al cuarto de Tom y cierra la puerta. - ¿Estas celoso?- pregunta incrédulo casi en un chillido. Pero Tom le ignora quitándose su remera azul, pero al estar empapada se traba en la blanca piel justo a la mitad y Adam empuja hacia arriba para que le responda de una vez...

 

\- Gracias... - es la escueta repuesta y Adam le mira y Tom no le responde solo se sienta en la cama sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y que?

\- ¿Estas celoso de Ackles?- y Tom aparta los ojos azules de él, dejándolo sin saber que hacer con eso.

\- No lo estoy... pero me molesta que lo sigas de ese modo... desde cuando son tan amigos... me molesta que desde que nos presentaron a Jensen no hemos conversado nada, me vengo a enterar que trabajamos en el mismo sitio y nada, tu te pegas a el como una lapa... - Tom se levanta y se retira los pantalones disgustado, mientras se pone a buscar otros secos en la valija.

\- Tom, esos son celos... somos amigos desde... siempre, ¿Y te dan celos de Ackles?- le mira vestirse y el empieza a tener frío, se da cuanta de que hacia tiempo que Tom no le esta prestando atención, desde aquella vez que se enfermo en secundaria por una llovizna quedo en cama por días, su padre no estaba por trabajo y Tom realmente se asusto.

\- No lo es, tu... - se volvió y Adam estaba encorvado abrazándose y temblando, no es que hiciera tanto frío pero Adam siempre perdía temperatura al mojarse, si no había altas temperaturas en el ambiente ni siquiera podía entrar a una pileta, siempre lo comparo con un reptil pero ahora mismo solo se apresura a empujarlo a la cama.

\- Que... haces... - con las rodillas en el colchón desabrocha el jean para arrojar el pantalón lejos y sacarlo lo más rápido que pudiera.

\- Secarte... no te vayas a enfermar ahora, estamos muy lejos de algún medicamento, medico o hospital decente que puedan curarte un resfriado... - replica quitándole la ropa interior, metiéndolo debajo de las sabanas buscando algo más abrigado que poner en la cama y saca dos acolchados, uno verde musgo y anaranjado con los que cubre el cuerpo de Adam el cual solo se queda inmóvil porque todo su cuerpo simplemente no genera calor suficiente para hacerlo.

\- No hace... tanto... frío... ¿Verdad?- Tom lo mira y aunque aprieta las mantas contra el sabe que no esta entrando en calor.

\- Demonios Adam... - Tom se retira la camiseta roja de un tirón y abre la mantas para meterse dentro de la cama, abrazando con fuerza, Adam que esta tan frío como un trozo de hielo, se cubre y empieza a frotar los pies de su amigo con los suyos a frotar su espalda y a sujetarlo tan fuerte como pueda darle algo de calor.

\- Lo siento... siempre me descompenso muy rápido... - replica mientras parece que se duerme.

\- Adam no te duermas...- le dice forzándole a mirarlo.

\- Pero... -

\- ¡Adam!- Tom se desespero, no sólo era enfriamiento era algo hereditario que afectaba su sistema endocrinógeno, que simplemente hacia que por un poco de lluvia y un ambiente templado todo el cuerpo de Adam cayera en una especie de sueño invernal.- ¡Vamos, Vamos! ¡No te duermas! Mírame y cuéntame que has hecho estos últimos seis años... - le réplica frotando todo su cuerpo elevando su temperatura pero Adam parece no reaccionar con sus ojos cerrados.

 

\- Fueron sólo cinco y medio... Tom... - contesta apenas parpadeando sólo un poco y su amigo suelta el aire en una sonrisa con la que casi se atraganta.

\- Casi me matas del susto... - Tom apoya sus labios en su frente notando que aún no tiene temperatura normal.- No me hagas eso... - murmura sintiendo el en su piel la temperatura subiendo en su amigo, suspira un poco y el no se percata de que sólo esta acariciándole la espalda.

\- ¿Estoy desnudo o sólo alucino Tom...?- el moreno se ríe apretando los dientes porque la sensación corporal vuelve al cuerpo de Adam de a poco.

\- Si completamente desnudo, pero en mi defensa me obligaste... - Adam abre la boca ofendido de que en su estado convaleciente su amigo de toda la vida le venga con eso.

\- ¿¿Estas loco, como un demonio yo voy a obligarte a ti eh???- espeta apoyando su mano en el pecho de Tom para mirarle a la cara y no estar tan desnudo entre sus brazos, cuando baja un poco la mirada y nota lo que tenía debajo de la mano... - ¡De donde demonios salió eso!- Tom se mira, mira la mano y a su alrededor sin saber de que habla.

\- ¿Que tengo?- y le mira a los ojos realmente sin saber a que se refería.

\- Pues... todo esto... desde cuando estas tan musculoso, yo no recuerdo que seas así... - y le sujeta el bicep y lo aprieta y Tom hace una mueca de dolor que se queda mirando.

\- Oye eso duele... y es sólo un músculo y sale cuando vas al gimnasio con compañeros de trabajo y tu cámara pesa más de diez kilos... - Tom contra ataca con cosquillas sobre los costados desnudos y Adam apenas si puede dejar de reírse.

\- ¡¡Basta, basta!! ¡Lo siento, ah! ¡No, no, no lo haré más, bastaaaa!- chilla entre risas y suplicas mientras el moreno se ensaña más con el.

\- Oigan quien va a cocinar... - dice Ash a los pies de la cama, y ambos saltan de la misma por el susto y con la manta enroscada sacan las cabezas de ella y le miran espantados de que los pescara en semejante situación.

\- ¡Ash! ¿Es que no sabes tocar?- espeta mostrándose enojado para no mostrar que se puso todo rojo y sale de la cama para correrlo, ya que es el único que trae pantalones aún.

\- Pero tengo hambre... - dice como si le importara poco encontrarlos desnudos, riéndose y haciéndose cosquillas debajo de las mantas.

\- Dios santo... - se escucha el murmullo apagado por la almohada de Adam mientras Tom empuja al escritor fuera del cuarto.

\- Hay queso en la heladera arréglate con eso... - le dice ahora haciendo fuerza en los últimos centímetros hasta el pasillo.

\- Pero Tom... no podrían suspender media horita y después no se... me borro de la faz de la tierra si quieren... - Tom lo empuja y cuando el extraño personaje le mira de nuevo suplicante el le responde.

\- No, dice y cierra la puerta.

 

El pelinegro se sacude las manos y se mete en la cama junto a Adam como si tuviera que soportar eso a diario, solo unos minutos después nota que Adam le mira.

 

\- Que.

\- ¿Te das cuanta de lo que esto parece no?

\- ¿Parece? Ash es un desubicado no sabes las veces que ha entrado en mi cuarto mientras me cambio solo para preguntar estúpideces... - refunfuña pasando un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Adam atrayendo su cuerpo al de él.

\- Tom... yo desnudo, tú abrazándome... en la misma cama, tapados hasta las orejas, debajo de una manta en medio de una tormenta... - trata de que el corazón no se le acelere demasiado intentando mostrarle lo que en realidad paso.

\- ¿Aún tienes frío?- Adam boquea para decir algo y cierra la boca asintiendo.- Ok entonces no es tan raro, cuando te sientas mejor podremos cenar algo si es que Ash no destroza la cocina antes.- la sonrisa de Tom siempre es completa, es mirarla y guardar silencio.

\- Ok, solo un rato más... - el apretón de su amigo su espalda no le es desconocido, ni su reacción de acomodarse en su pecho, sabe que el habla todo con el pero se siente culpable también, porque si se distanciaron sus comunicaciones fue por su culpa.

 

Cuando fue a la universidad se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que buscaba la compañía de otros chicos de modo fraterno e intimo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que prefería más estar con Robert su compañero de cuarto que con Anna su novia allí en la universidad, las exploraciones y el sexo con su compañero de cuarto se hacían más frecuentes y todo eso no pudo contárselo a Tom... no tenia el valor para ello.

 

Cree que aún hoy no lo tiene, así que cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en él desnudo en brazos de Tom, descansando su estúpido cuerpo que pierde calor por cualquier cosa y se enferma de la nada en el amplio pecho de su amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/escena3_zps398f9b86.jpg.html)

En el momento que la tormenta empeoraba es que el logra llegar a la residencia con el hombre alto, esta empapado, y el olor a quemado sale de la casa cuando la abre, el alto casi se le escapa en ese momento... si no fuera porque el perro salto los escalones hasta donde el que cree está Jared Padalecki hundiéndose en el agua que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su pierna se lleva al perro y Jared lo levanto antes de que la corriente lo arrastrara, pudiendo el soltar un suspiro aliviado.

 

Jared no sabia que hacer, no debería estar allí y en el segundo en el que las luces se prendieron en la calle supo que la noche recién llegaba y la calle parecía más un río que una calle. Todo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la mano de ese hombre tomarlo por el codo y meterlo dentro de la casa para sentir la puerta verde musgo cerrándose detrás de él, dejo al perro en el suelo lentamente, que inmediatamente ladro y se sacudió. Los pisos eran de mármol color arena se centraba en un recibidor que daba a un pasillo ancho y largo con tres cursos distintos para lo que seria una estancia enorme, de fondo un salón se alcanzaba a ver y muchos ventanales, recuerda ver esa casa desde los jardines brevemente y de allí sus recuerdos de aquel rubio desnudo frente a el.

 

\- Pasa... emm traeré una toalla. Jensen espeta pero de inmediato pone llave a la puerta solo para asegurarse de que no huirá.

 

Jared le mira aturdido por el olor que le llega de ese sujeto a su alrededor, esta cansado, el cabello cae sobre su rostro y su barba pica y le cuesta pestañear ente el pelo mojado, pero no intenta quitárselo siquiera, los brazos le pesan demasiado; se esta relajando solo en ese espacio. El perro lame sus tobillos más tranquilo, no entiende que tiene ese chucho con él, debería sentir lo que es, a el le gustan las mascotas pero nunca pudo tener una, todas presentían lo que el era y salían corriendo o intentaban morderlo, pero no sucedía con ese peludo.

 

Jensen apresurado busco una toalla en su cuarto y luego recapacito, necesitaría algo que ponerle encima, pero su ropa no le entraría a un sujeto quince centímetros más alto y más largo por todos lados, y la imagen de Tom probándose su chaqueta de cuero de la suerte le hizo recordar que tal vez el tendría algo que le sirviera, salio del cuarto y por el pasillo vio que ese tipo seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, casi tambaleándose levemente, pero no le presto atención y se apresuro a entrar en cuarto de Tom.

 

Lo único que vio fue la valija al abrir la puerta de par en par y se puso a hurgar en ella, tirando una lente con caja de madera al piso y otras cosas que no le servían.

 

\- ¡Ash! te dije que salieras de mi cuarto... - gruño por lo bajo saliendo de la cama y Jensen volteo a verle.

\- Soy yo Jensen, solo necesito que me prestes una camiseta y un pantalón... ¿Podrías?- y ve como Tom esta congelado y luego tapa la cama rápidamente ocultando algo o alguien.- ¿Que haces?-

\- Yo nada.- responde tan rápido y tan falso que Jensen rueda los ojos.

\- Tom, no soy tu padre, pero estamos trabajando y te agradecería que tus amoríos los dejaras fuera de estas puertas... - Jensen rodeo la cama y Tom se interpuso en su camino, entre idas y venidas trato de tomar el acolchado pero en un movimiento ágil el fotógrafo le gano al camarógrafo tiro del acolchado para decirle a la chica de turno que se marche.

\- ¡Que haces no!... - y el corazón de Tom le queda en a garganta cuando la expresión de Jensen solo atino a abrir los ojos y mirarle.

\- ¡¿Que le hiciste...!?- y Tom frunce el ceño, porque no esperaba esa reacción, pero considerando que Adam esta desnudo y el solo con su jeans en realidad se ve bastante mal...

\- ¿Que? Yo nada, el... solo. OK, ¡No necesito explicarte NADA! Como bien has dicho no eres mi padre.- le espeta cortante porque no tiene porque decirle el porque Adam esta desnudo y enroscado en sus sabanas debajo de sus mandas... ¿O si?

\- ¿Lo drogaste?... Es esto algún experimento depravado porque si es así... - y esta por darle de puñetazos cuando el chico murmura un Tom muy quedito y los dos le quedan mirando y Tom se sonroja.

\- ¡Yo no lo drogue... jamás haría algo así...! ¡Y DEJA DE VERME COMO UN PERVERTIDO! - le grita.

\- ¡Y entonces porque lo ocultabas!- los ojos de Adam se abren por los gritos y se ve desnudo frente a Jensen y Tom, y se cubre inmediatamente ruborizado.

\- Pero que... - dice, pero le ignoran.

\- Di la verdad, querías aprovecharte de él, seguro te contó lo de su elección y como aquí no encontraste con que divertirte... ¡No tienes limites Welling!- le grita.

\- No es cierto, el es mi amigo más que tuyo. - Adam mira como van los insultos de lado a lado y el siendo el objeto el cual los dos defienden y no sabe que hacer, cuando el no soporta más los gritos.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No tengo doce años, el no me drogo, ni se aprovecho, ni me manipulo Jensen!- el rubio le mira impasible y Tom también, atontado del tono de voz tan recio que usa para hacerse notar su amigo uno que nunca escucho.- Tom me estaba ayudando con algo... es personal y no tiene porque enterarse nadie de eso... - respira y más calmo continua... - Jensen sal del cuarto, Tom tráeme mis pantalones... - Jensen con las manos en la cadera exhala, no era su intención sobrepasarse, el no es su hermano después de todo.

\- Adam lo siento, no tengo problemas con la homosexualidad solo que no lo sabia... - esta tratando de ser correcto en todo esto y no hacer un escándalo por los gustos del chico pero se le pone difícil.

\- ¡No es por mi homosexualidad Jensen!, es un problema de salud, del que parece no puedo escapar ni en la india... por más calor que haga.- refunfuña y la cara de Tom es un poema.

\- Lo siento mucho Tom tomare esto... - Jensen sale de allí, Tom se sienta en la cama mientras Adam se coloca enojado el jean y no nota que su amigo esta perplejo.

\- Gay... - Adam voltea a verlo luego de ponerse una de las camisetas del pelinegro y solo allí al verle la cara se da cuenta de lo que dijo en voz alta.- ¿¿Te gustan los hombres??- replica casi sin voz.

\- Tom... dios.- se lleva las manos a la cabeza y tiene muchas ganas de salir corriendo.

\- Porque no me dijiste... ¿El lo sabia?- pregunto levantándose y señalando la puerta con sus manos extendidas cuando el rubio se sentó en la cama sin poder explicarse.

\- Porque no sabia como... y si, el lo sabe... - se cubre el rostro esto no tiene remedio.

\- ¿Pero porque? ¡Porque el lo sabe y yo no!- voltea a verlo porque no le entra en la cabeza y porque se siente excluido de la vida del pequeño rubio.

\- Porque le coquetee mientras tenia fiebre... nada personal solo se me escapo anunciarme con el.- Tom mira como Adam entierra el resto en sus manos.

\- ¿Te gusta... el?- y Adam levanta la cabeza de un tirón y le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?? - y no sabe si es un si o un no, Tom esta confundido pero lo que más le molesta es que Adam se lo ocultase, da un paso hacia el con la respuesta en la puna de la lengua cuando escuchan gritar a Jensen el nombre de Ash seguido de un trueno que hace temblar la casa.

 

Los dos se miran y corren hacia la estancia.

 

*****

 

Jensen sale de la habitación sin entender que fue lo que paso, no era su intención invadir la privacidad de Adam, pero eso de la salud lo preocupo. Se plantea preguntar a que se refería pero el tema de que no quiere que nadie lo sepa también le dio más curiosidad, con la toalla en la mano y las prendas en la otra, levanta la vista y ve que Jared no esta y se golpea la cabeza al ver solo a su perro sentado en el recibidor moviéndole la cola.

 

El ruido de platos rompiéndose y el humo que se aglomera en la cocina lo hacen trotar hasta allí ve a Ash tratando de apagar un trapo con una botella de vino y a Jared intentando que no queme la casa sin poder manipular correctamente el extintor.

 

\- ¡¡ASH!!!- un trueno cae en el patio y frente a sus ojos destruyendo una lámpara justo en el momento en que su voz sale del fondo de su garganta; el fotógrafo toma el extintor que Jared no puede abrir y de un solo movimiento rompe el seguro y aprieta el gatillo apagando en incendio.

 

El humo blanco invade el lugar y siente que algo se cuelga de su cuello recargando su peso sobre sus hombros pero con un temblequeo que no identifica bien, y retrocede un poco al soltar el extintor, de fondo se escucha un “No es mi culpa... el queso estaba feo”, junto a los gritos de Tom y Adam preguntando que sucedía, el moreno atino a abrir todos los ventanales y dejar salir la humareda blanca y negra.

\- ¡Quien dejo solo a Ash en la cocina! - exclama.

\- Yo le dije que se hiciera un sándwich de queso, no que quemara la casa.- acota en su defensa Tom.

\- Y yo soy testigo de eso.- levanta la mano cuando ya apenas se veían las caras en la cocina.

\- Pero tenia hambre... - protesta el escritor.

\- Quiero que ordenen todo este desastre ya, aquí el único que puede cocinar además de mi, es Adam, ni Tom ni Ash pueden usar la cocina o manipular comida ¡¿Entendido?!- esta siendo un mandón, pero la voz de sargento simplemente le sale desde el fondo de su ser; solo que la mirada distraída de su tropa esta detrás de él y no en lo que dice.

\- Pero... - Tom y Ash iban a acotar que no era justo cuando vieron lo que colgaba del cuello de Jensen.

\- ¿Me están escuchando?, tengo cosas que hacer y hay mucho trabajo, el gobierno de este país quiere cerrar la reserva y si eso pasa no solo los tigres que vinimos a buscar estarían en peligro de no recibir la ayuda necesaria, la raza se extinguirá caballeros.- argumento trasmitiendo lo que sabia por Richard y Jared al escuchar esto en la nebulosa que era su mente, ni se percato de que se aferro a él en medio de ese humo... solo su instinto de permanecer con Jensen parecía mantenerlo alerta.- Tenemos que apresurarnos... si los tigres no vuelven pronto tendremos que salir de excursión y hacer que de algún modo entren en el territorio de la reserva, necesitamos más de diez de ellos... - Tom golpeo el costado de su cadera y rodó los ojos.

\- Y como pretendes que hagamos eso, con caramelos, ¿Migas de pan?- Adam abrió la boca pero Tom tenia razón, sin embargo no podía sacar sus ojos del sujeto sucio y pelilargo que su jefe traía en el cuello.

\- ¿Jensen quien es ese?- y Jen deja la expresión seria, mira por el rabillo del ojo la mata de pelo y vuelve la cabeza por el olor que despide tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Creo que es Jared Padalecki aún no lo se... - contesta tratando de retirar los brazos largos de alrededor de su persona.

\- Yo creo que esta dormido... - dice Ash mirando por sobre el hombro del de ojos verdes y haciendo que todos miren más de cerca al extraño.

\- ¿Se durmió?- pregunta atónito el mayor del grupo.

\- ¿Abrazado a Jensen?- acota Adam y Tom le da un codazo.

\- ¡¿Querrás decir de pie verdad?!- corrige Tom, que se cruza de brazos mientras que Jensen trata de verle pero apenas ve la mata de pelos pegados sobre su hombro.

\- Que más podría pasarme hoy... me lo llevo, arreglen esto, debemos trabajar, ¿Adam puedes hacer algo de cenar?- le pone la mano al hombro notando que el sujeto sobre el esta pesado pero camina detrás de él como si fuera su sombra.

\- Si claro... - contesta tranquilo el chico y Tom se muerde el cachete por dentro aún enfadado, le molesta soberanamente como Jensen y Adam interactúen.


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/header2_zps30256b95.jpg.html)

El fotógrafo lo tiende en la cama con dificultad, ya que no podía sacar sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello, para cuando lo deja tendido le retira el cabello del rostro y ve que solo es un joven, no le da más de veinticinco años. Entraba dentro de las características que le dieron de uno de los miembros de la familia Padalecki, le quitó las ropas, el agua había lavado lo grueso que había visto en el hace una semana, pero el pelo lo tenia aún duro, fue al baño tomo un balde y lo lleno con agua caliente.

 

El perro miraba a Jared tranquilo, como nunca lo había visto; tranquilo tal cual estaba el chico en su cama. Lo aseo lo mejor que pudo mientras estaba inconsciente cree él; lo que si le costo fue desenredar la mata de pelo, pero luego de un rato y cuando Adam le llamo a cenar ya lo tenia limpio, vestido y metido en la cama. El perro se subió sobre el y se quedo con el en vez de seguirlo; como cuidándolo.

 

\- Me vas a decir que te sientes responsable por el ahora.- el ladrido del perro afirmando su broma lo dejo pensativo mientras acudía al llamado del más pequeño del grupo.

 

En la cena se explayo sobre lo que Richard quería o necesitaría para que no cierren la reserva, planearon las actividades de los siguientes días dentro de la casa y lo que harían apenas dejara de llover.

 

Tienen días solamente, necesita al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos de grabaciones, Adam sin su equipo de comunicaciones se convirtió en el vocero de los videos por lo cual ellos dos pasarían más tiempo juntos, Ash debía escribir los argumentos y todo lo necesario para convencer a los políticos obteniendo el apoyo de la ONU para tamaña proeza, el debía conseguir fotos de los tigres y encontrarlos para los últimos minutos de la filmación.

 

Trabajaron una par de horas hasta que todos fueron a dormir. La planificación era primordial para llegar a obtener los resultados deseados, pero ya era tarde y todos protestaron para que les dejase ir a dormir, solo que al abrir su puerta vuelve a recordar que tiene un extraño en su cama. Mira el expediente que le entrego la policía con una sola página con la descripción vaga de la familia y esta por leerlo pero realmente esta muy cansado; mira por la ventana un instante antes de ir y buscar un espacio en la cama donde pueda tenderse, la lluvia es copiosa y si continua mucho tiempo no podrán salir de la casa a no ser que sea por comida...

 

Estos temporales duran días casi semanas, ellos tenían el tiempo limitado; pero espera que puedan hacer algo por la reserva, sino su estadía allí será solo para documentar un hecho inevitable como la extinción de una raza completa, da unos toques al vidrio con el puño cerrado y luego frota su rostro tratando de relajarse un poco, se saca los zapatos y se acerca a la cama, su perro le mira y le gimotea al verlo entre los brazos de aquel hombre, la sonrisa se le escapa solo viendo los pequeños ojos rasgados que le piden ayuda.

 

Así que de rodillas en el colchón levanta el brazo de ese sujeto y el perro escapa rápidamente del cuarto, Jensen se percata de que no lo saco a pasear y de seguro tendrá que limpiar algo mañana pero ahora solo se acomoda en el espacio libre en la cama, casi al filo de la misma y pegado a la mesa de luz pero su cuerpo solo se estiro y se durmió en un segundo, ni siquiera él sabia lo cansado que estaba hasta que apago la luz del velador.

 

La piel la sentía extraña y la garganta seca, apretó lo que tenia entre sus brazos como si eso pudiera aliviarle esta sensación de ardor, sentía un olor intenso sobre la lengua y que inspiraba y buscaba más con su nariz, al dar una bocanada de ahogado y abrir apenas los ojos entendió que era lo que le pasaba, estaba excitado; frotándose contra lo que fuese tibio e incitador que le provocaba.

 

Apretó la cadera contra lo que tenia pegado a su cuerpo y cerro con fuerza los ojos al sentir satisfacción en el roce de cada envión, hasta que el rostro le dolió pensante. Uno de sus ojos se abrio y soltó lo que intentaba salir de su agarre pero solo atino a sujetar la mano que trataba de empujarle lejos, cuando el dolor menguo un poco vio al hombre rubio estaba tratando se soltarse y el se hallaba agazapado sobre él presionando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el colchón.

 

Le tomo unos segundos entender lo que pasaba, pero aún así la sensación sobre y debajo de su piel no se apagaba ni entendiendo lo que hacia en realidad. Soltó al hombre tropezándose con las sabanas intentando saltar de la cama, dándose de bruces contra el ventanal de la habitación al intentar salir del lugar, con un trueno camuflando su desesperación por salir de allí, la persiana se abrió cuando Jensen se percato de que no debía dejarle ir pero para el momento que ya estaba junto al ventanal Jared se sumergía por el mismo lugar por donde el tigre desaparecido aquel día.

 

Jensen miro la lluvia, sus pies bajo un dedo de agua, sacudió uno y volvió a entrar al cuarto cerrando la hoja de vidrio dejándolo afuera mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo fuera. Se rasco la nuca, las uñas frotaron el corto cabello, el reloj marcaba en líneas rojas la tres de la mañana, se sentó a contemplar los minutos y sintió la humedad entre sus nalgas, se levanto inmediatamente y se palpo.

 

No sabia que pensar, se quito los pantalones tan veloz que se le erizo la piel de la impresión en el proceso y se metió en la ducha que estaba escondida detrás de un librero, una que descubrió días después de llegar a ese lugar. No era repulsión lo que sintió cuando se vio estrujado, fue sorpresivo... pero sentir el intenso calor rodeándole y luego... Jensen se estremeció y se metió debajo de la ducha, mirando los azulejos cafés, jamás le había pasado, sentir algo así contra su cuerpo entre sus nalgas más precisamente, jamás algo tan duro, sus hombros se hundieron al recordar la mirada perdida.

 

Ojos rasgados entre un alborotado cabello chocolate, el susto que tenia incluso mayor que el suyo lo cual lo dejo quieto mirándolo, el en ese segundo creyó que debía gritarle, decirle algo pero lo vio tan perdido que la garganta se le cerro, puso una mano en la llave del agua y la cerro, la toalla cubrió sus caderas mientras caminaba pensando, necesitaba a ese chico allí.

 

El perro empezó a lamerle los tobillos por el agua que aún corría en su cuerpo, lo levanto y lo acerco a su cuerpo, sentado en su cama miro más allá de lo que la lluvia le permitía, preguntándose porque seguía corriendo hacia la selva para refugiarse.

 

Es increíblemente difícil correr cuando se tiene una erección tan tirante entre las piernas, se mira repetidas veces pero el sofoco a pesar de estar afuera, mojándose y golpeándose con cuanta hoja verde se le cruzara no parece bajársela, aprieta su puño alrededor de esta pensando que así se ira pero eso solo le produce un latigazo inesperado de placer que lo deja de rodillas a los pies de un sauce, aún demasiado cerca de esa finca donde ese hombre Jensen esta.

 

No puede retirar su mano de su propio miembro cuando logra sentarse un segundo y apoyar su espalda sobre el árbol, en medio de la oscuridad y con el agua corriendo por lo permeable de la tierra se da cuenta de que esas no son sus ropas y retira el elástico del jersey para notar lo morado que esta su pene, por más que no quiera ahora mismo va a tener que aliviarse.

 

No le toma demasiado acabar, desde que era adolescente no le pasaba algo así, froto y froto y se corrió con una enorme satisfacción, el cuerpo le hervía, la lluvia caía tibia sobre él pero aún así una leve nube de vaho parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo.

 

Ahora mismo se sentía solo y frustrado, se quedo allí sentado en la raíz de ese árbol por un buen rato abrazándose a si mismo, tenia la cabeza despejada y limpia de sueño, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en su cama, las imágenes del humo lo paralizaron llevándolo de nuevo al día donde su padres murieron, solo el aroma de ese hombre lo calmo, el sonido que desprendía su garganta. Agacho la cabeza y la reposo entre sus rodillas.

 

\- Dios, dios por favor dime que no estoy en celo, solo eso me faltaba... odio india la odio... - miro por el rabillo del ojo y una luz se encendió no muy lejos pero lo suficiente para ver la pequeña lámpara.

 

Venia de la casa, de la misma ventana por donde él se escapo, y los latidos de su pecho solo querían volver ahí. Como podía ser que justamente en un momento tan discorde en su vida se ponía en celo, la lluvia paro un segundo y el cielo se abrió solo para mostrar la luz plateada de una luna llena, sus ojos giraron y maldijeron a la condenada luz que lo hacia sentir así.

 

Era completamente culpa de esa luna, el estaba irremediablemente más cerca de su influencia en ese lugar del mundo, no quería verla no quería oírla y sin duda no quería sentir como hacia que su soledad se hiciera más grande, ahora que había conciliado un poco de descanso, ahora que podía pensar un poco más objetivamente; él podía decidir no ir con aquel hombre.

 

Jensen empezó a preocuparse, los truenos eran incesantes a su parecer igual que la cortina de agua que no menguaba, no dejaba de andar por la casa con un te en la mano, su perro siguiéndole por todos lados, el era silencioso pero las uñas de su perro sobre el mármol parecía que despertarían a todo el mundo de un momento a otro. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió meterse en su habitación, dejar la taza en la mesa de luz y ver por casualidad por el ventanal como aquel hombre volvía, indecisamente por el jardín.

 

Él solo avanzaba unos pasos y retrocedía dos, sujetándose el vientre como si le doliera, por eso se apresuro a abrir la hoja de vidrio y este levanto la mirada hacia el, por un segundo al tenerle a menos de dos metros de distancia creía que correría de nuevo, sin embargo no se espero que se acercara lentamente y sin retroceder hasta abrazarlo, recargando su larga figura en su hombro.

 

\- Lo siento... no era mi intención, lo de antes... lo siento.- Jensen se veía sujetado con más fuerza cada vez que le escuchaba disculparse, como si esperara algún arrebato o algo, suspiro y con un brazo le sujeto la espalda para llevarlo dentro y con la otra cerro la puerta.

\- Ya no importa, te traeré una toalla... - Jensen no le mira solo lo aparto un momento y se movió mientras Jared le miraba.- soy Jensen Ackles por cierto... ¿Tú eres Jared Padalecki no?- el castaño procesa que el rubio sabe quien es, la toalla tibia le cubre los hombros y la cabeza mientras las manos de ese hombre frotan sobre ella.

\- Si... ¿Como sabes quien soy?- pregunta, y el pecho se le estruja, tiene tantas ganas de ser abrazado y sentir las cálidas manos frotando su espalda con tanta intensidad que se le seca la boca y trata de controlarse un poco.

\- Lo leí en el informe que me dio la reserva, vine aquí por los tigres encontrados en el frente de la Casa de Gobierno no se si has escuchado de eso... - Jared baja la cabeza mientras Jensen trata de secar su cabello pero Jensen nota que se esconde.

\- Si lo escuche... - se inclina un poco hacia el rubio buscando un poco de contacto pero el mismo retrocede unos pasos.

\- Porque... no te das una ducha caliente, buscare más ropa que te quede y dormiremos otro poco... - dice alejándose y Jared retira la toalla para ver como solo se aparta de él.- Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas en la mañana, tenemos que salvar a los tigres que sobrevivieron... - los ojos de Jared se abren asombrados cuando recuerda las palabras que escucho apenas en la cocina esa noche.

\- ¿Viniste a salvarlos?- Jensen voltea antes de salir por la puerta y asiente dejándolo solo, Jared esta mareado con eso... el olor del cuarto lo mantiene en un estado latente más aún porque jamás le había movido un pelo otro hombre como lo hace la sola presencia de ese sujeto.

 

Jared se queda solo unos instante parado inmóvil, se rasca la cabeza notándola liviana, intentando armar lo que ha estado haciendo desde ese día... pero solo recuerda que tenia sueño, hambre y mucho rencor. Deja la toalla en el piso y se mete al baño, el sabe que derramo sangre, solo ver en su cabeza a su familia muerta lo llena de mucha impotencia, pero el aroma que parece haberse impregnado suavemente allí lo induce a la relajación. Cree que es el aroma de Jensen lo que lo calma, lo deja respirar y pensar que el de verdad... solo quiere detenerse.

 

***

 

Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia el, estaba tratando de abrazarlo pero le entro el pánico y su mente reacciono para poner distancia, camino como si fuera dueño de todo allí y se metió en el cuarto de Tom nuevamente, miro la cama y vio que Tom estaba solo enredado en una manta, solo, y eso lo tranquilizo, esculco de nuevo entre sus cosas y saco lo que necesitaba.

 

En el momento que volvió, ció a Jared que estaba con la misma toalla que el uso para salir del baño, sentado en la cama con el cabello peinado y con su perro en su regazo acariciándole las orejas como si fuera un gato. Se quedo mirando la escena un momento largo hasta que el castaño lo miró a sus ojos e hizo una mueca algo similar a una sonrisa, sin el cabello en el rostro pudo distinguir las ojeras que tenia, tan profundas como las cuencas enrojecidas; lo hacían ver demacrado.

 

\- Toma... - le dio la ropa y el chico dejo al perro sobre el colchón para meterse al baño y vestirse.

 

Se suponía que se acostarían a dormir, pero en vez de eso, cuando Jared salio del baño y lo encontró estirando las sabanas, atisbo a ver por el rabillo del ojo todo su cabello ya revuelto por haberse puesto la camiseta verde, el apenas si se pudo dar la vuelta cuando ya lo tenia sobre el, rodeado por sus brazos y con su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho. Que iba a hacer... ¿Patearlo hasta que le suelte? Estaba algo cansado como para gruñirle siquiera o decir algo inteligente, así que solo lo sujeto de los hombros y el chico se alzo en toda su altura y lo metió en la cama, el dio la vuelta y se acostó también, pero no pasaron dos segundos que ya tenia a Jared acurrucado contra su espalda, así que apago la lámpara y aunque no pudo pegar los ojos sintiendo como minuto a minuto invadía un poco más de su espacio personal, esperando oirlo respirar profundamente.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/escena_zps1f5ef115.jpg.html)

Incómodo le queda corto a Tom, era algo que no se esperaba de su amigo, de toda tu vida. Se suponía que Adam era quien le entendía, una persona con la él que podía hablar y decir todo pero ahora le cuesta mantenerle la mirada incluso cuando conversan sobre las tomas que deben hacer; esta tratando de dejar lo personal y el trabajo en sitios diferentes pero le cuesta, en realidad tiene la cabeza abarrotada de preguntas personales que no quiere que todos escuchen. Pero no pudieron terminar la conversación el otro día, además la sola presencia de Jensen dando ordenes a todo el mundo con el chico detrás de él mirando o aportando uno que otro detalle suelto sobre lo que pasó le pone de un mal humor que esta teniendo problemas incluso el mismo en soportarse.

 

Llevan todo el día encerrados, la tormenta se ha puesto peor y solo por la tarde es que tienen un momento para estar a solas, así que el esta en su cuarto en el piso, montando en papel las escenas que filmara, imaginando que es lo principal que mostrar ya que no tendrá un cuarto de edición complejo cuando termine de filmar, tendrá que hacerlo todo con una laptop; no es lo mejor pero también esta planeando dejar la cámara grande por una de mano que graba mejor en HD, no confía mucho en ella porque la batería es escasa y no trajo más de un repuesto.

 

Levanta la mirada a la puerta cuando escucha como Adam pregunta a Jensen que más hacer, aún esta enojado con Ash por romper su equipo de comunicación satelital y aún así debe trabajar con él en el dialogo que debe sumar a las imágenes. La voz de Adam es melodiosa, y suave y un poco tensa a veces, así que mientras trata de no romper la lente entre sus dedos, cuando Jensen le explica que debe tener paciencia y poner lo personal de lado porque hay que centrarse en el objetivo, suelta la lente y toma la cámara encendiéndola y apuntando a la puerta.

 

No se da cuenta de lo que hace solo se levanta mientras las voces se escuchan del otro lado, el aprieta los dientes casi rechinándolos porque le molesta demasiado los tonos que usan entre ellos, pero al abrir la puerta es que ve como Jensen tiene su mano en el hombro de Adam y le mira directo a la cámara cuando este le apunta con ella y Adam voltea a verle de nuevo.

 

\- Pero que haces no gastes película en nosotros.- protesta Jensen al verle que les filmaba.

\- Ninguna cámara funciona con película en estos tiempos jefazo.- lo carga.- solo micro memorias de gran capacidad.- sonríe socarrón y molesto, solo en ese momento nota a Jared detrás de Jensen tirando de su ropa como un niño que quiere irse del medico, enfoca su expresión y no esta contento. Por alguna razón parece tan molesto como él.

\- Eres un idiota, ponte a trabajar... - le gruñe y Jensen voltea hacia Jared para que deje de tirar de su ropa y Tom sonríe enfocando eso.

\- Pensé que estábamos en el receso... ¿No Adam?- le enfoca directo a los ojos, muy de cerca captando el frío azul que ahora parecía desconectado de todo.

\- Te estas comportando como un chiquillo Thomas.- Tom bajo la cámara viendo que estaba molesto en serio, el pequeño rubio cuando se marcho sin más y el se lo quedo mirando.

\- ¿Pero que hice?- pregunta al aire porque Adam solo se mete a su habitación, es allí cuando nota al perro saltando frente a él. Miro hacia abajo y estaba en ropa interior, pero eso no podría haberlo molestado ¿O si? muchas veces estuvo así enfrente suyo porque habría de cambiar eso ahora.

\- ¿Jared ya basta, que es lo que te pasa?- Tom voltea a ver que sucede y Jared esta casi arrancando la camisa rayada de Ackles, apartándolo de donde el hablaba con Adam.- ... Sabes que no digas palabra enfrente de otra gente... - y Jensen guarda silencio cuando el alto se inclina en su oído y murmura algo que apenas oyó como un murmullo.- pero Jared... - dice antes de seguirlo hasta la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

\- Esos dos me crispan, si le preguntas algo a Jared enseguida le dice al oído a Jensen la respuesta, no se que le pasa a ese chico pero me pone nervioso, ¿Viste como camina?- Tom no cuestiona la razón de como Ash solo se apareció allí, pero tuerce el ceño y le mira porque no entiende sobre que habla.

\- ¿Como camina?- pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Es como si acechara, más indirectamente a Jensen, esta rodeándolo como si fuera un tigre a punto de lanzarse contra la cena.- y como llego se fue, dejando más confundido a Tom de lo que ya estaba.

 

Un trueno cayo y el miro hacia el techo, cuando siguió a Adam maldijo en un grito y el se acerco a su cuarto rápidamente para ver que había pasado, fue abrir la puerta de sopetón y encontrar al chico sobre una silla mirando el piso y los pedazos de su consola de comunicaciones hecha trizas en pequeñas piezas.

 

\- ¿Adam estas bien?- y el chico estaba atónito mirando las partes de su equipo.- ¿Adam?- se le acerco y solo allí volteo a verle.

\- Pensé que lo había arreglado cuando encontré la pieza que me faltaba.-dijo y volvió a mirar su equipo destrozado en el piso.

\- ... ¿Y por eso estas sobre la silla?- pateando un pedazo de la consola.

\- No... - el chico se baja y se arrodilla juntando los pedazos que no tiene arreglo alguno.

\- Entonces... -

\- Creí que ya funcionaba, le coloque esta pieza y captaba estática, por lo que me subía a la silla y casi pude escuchar como llamaba al numero que marque, pero el trueno me sorprendió y perdí el equilibrio y ya vez... - la frustración en su voz era mucha, le miro un poco y el largo cuello estaba tostado por el sol que no hacia unos días abundaba en ese lugar.

\- Mala suerte... - comento solo para decir algo, tal vez debió decir que lo sentía o algo porque Adam volvió a mirarle de mal modo.- ¡¿Que?!- exclamo cuando Adam se levanto de un salto y le dio una patada al equipo.

\- Mala suerte es todo lo que consigo, no se ni como me asignaron a este equipo, ni siquiera puedo hacer lo que Jensen me pide, no tengo equipo, no tengo función sin él, y encima de todo me descompenso, me veo como un flacucho debilucho enfrente del Ackles, luego me encuentra contigo y encima esto... ¡No puedo tener peor suerte! Ya no se que hacer... - despotrica con la garganta lastimándole, cruzándose de brazos en la cama como un niño; pero se siente tan impotente e inútil que el se siente como un infante.

\- No lo se... podrías dejar de pensar un segundo en el rubio pelmazo que tenemos de niñera y tal vez pensar en la noticia que recibí por casualidad... - espeta en tono monocorde, sin sentimiento alguno, antes de marcharse. Tiene una pelota de ira detrás de la campanilla cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él.

 

Ni siquiera quiere escuchar la replica que atenúa con la hoja de madera, se mete en su propia habitación y encuentra a Ash leyendo allí con el perro... sus ojos se achican y lo único que ve Adam al salir de su cuarto es a Ash de una patada casi siendo arrojado contra la pared y fuera del cuarto de Tom, con perro y todo.

\- ¡Oye!... - quiere decir algo pero antes de que Tom cierre la puerta en las narices de Ash que esta vez no quiere quedarse afuera, ve como Adam se cuela por el poco espacio entre la puerta y el marco antes de que Tom cierre completamente.

\- ¿Que haces? Vete.- le dice intentando abrir la puerta.

\- No.-

\- ¡Adam!.-

\- Tienes razón y es mejor hablar de esto ahora mismo.- trata de explicarse con ambas manos en el aire.

\- No quiero hablar, quiero odiar al imbécil aquel, a solas por un rato... - Tom lo toma de los hombros tratando de quitarlo y así abrir la puerta pero el chico se resiste.

\- ¿Porque lo odias? Es un prestigioso fotógrafo, vivió un montón de cosas, trata de cambiar las cosas que la gente vea la naturaleza como un tesoro, ¿Sabias que salvo a su perro de morir quemado en el vientre de su madre en Ecuador?- dice como si de un héroe se tratase y el solo quiere escupir en la cara de Jensen aún más.

\- ¡Que mierda me importa! ¡Muévete!- pero al ver que no puede moverlo, flexiona las rodillas, lo sujeta de una muñeca y se lo carga al hombro, Adam no esta ni un poco sorprendido Tom solía hacer eso a cada rato de niños, adolescentes... en realidad toda su vida, cada vez que él se obstinaba en algo.

\- ¡Solo responde porque lo detestas tanto y me iré!- dice tan rápido que no le da tiempo a poner su mano en el picaporte.

\- Porque solo te preocupas de él, todo es Jensen desde que llegamos a este condenado lugar, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, es lo único que sale de tu boca, ni siquiera te importo que me enterara por otro sobre un detalle tan importante de tu vida; cosa que yo debería haber sabido primero; antes que nadie desde el momento en que lo supiste. - Tom camina con Adam al hombro hasta la cama y lo arroja allí, sentándose a unos metros en un diván verde musgo y madera oscura que le quedaba chico mientras reposa frente a las ventanas cubiertas de agua de lluvia.

\- Lo siento... tienes razón... - se mueve por el esponjoso colchón. El Tom que el conoce se hubiera sentado junto a él a gritarle y nota un distanciamiento muy grande a pesar de estar a unos pocos metros y solo allí se da cuenta de lo afectado que esta. - ¿Te incomoda que yo sea así? Digo... tal vez quieras que finjamos que no lo soy y que soy como antes y... - Tom le mira y se levanta enojado.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? No es nada de eso, ¿Es que no estas escuchando o que?, No me incomoda que te gusten otros hombres Adam, me molesta no saberlo de tu boca, me molesta que justamente Jensen lo sepa con solo un mes de conocerte, tengo muchas millas de vuelo contigo siendo amigos ¡Y en mi no confiaste para decírmelo!- le grita de más cerca casi arrancándose el cabello por la desesperación.

\- Tom... yo.-

\- ¿Como paso?

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Como paso? Como te distes cuanta de esto... o sea yo conocí a Anna, ella fue tu ultima novia en la universidad, yo la conocí ¿Recuerdas? Tú me la presentaste por el skype... - y Adam le cuesta recordar de quien habla y el moreno tuerce el ceño, porque conoce esa expresión.

\- Ahhhh ella... - dice de repente cuando la imagen de la chica aparece en su cabeza.- Eso... - es Adam quien tuerce su boca como si su relación no hubiera terminado bien y al mirarle a los ojos exhala declinando por contarle.- OK emm... ella tenia otro interés obviamente y los horarios también se interpusieron en el camino.- Adam es un cobarde, decir lo que realmente interesa a Tom le eriza la piel y prefiere hacerse el tonto.

\- ¡Adam! Sabes perfectamente que o me refiero a la chica.- le grita y sus pasos lo ponen más nervioso.

\- Si, si ya se... uhmmm recuerdas a... -y Tom le mira con los ojos grandes porque le esta por agarrar un sincope a los 27 solo por que el conoce al chico que el cambio las perspectivas.- ¿Robert mi compañero de cuarto?- y su nerviosismo se sube hasta su oídos más cuando Tom abre la boca y luego boquea.

\- No, no, no, no... el coreback... ¿El tío que me rebasaba a mi en altura? Era el doble de ancho que yo en musculatura, ¿Ese tipo?- el rubio hizo una expresión como no era tan así, de hecho era idéntico en contextura a Tom ahora, el Tom de antes era más esbelto y su cuerpo no estaba tan, definido.

\- Bueno... lo haré rápido, esto empezó en una fiesta de borrachos, y todos estaban muy pesados diciendo que yo era muy lindo con mis ojos grandes y claros y que se yo no recuerdo bien porque yo también estaba borracho, y todos se pusieron medio... - Tom le corta llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apagando un no, muy largo entre su manos.- así que todo se estaba yendo al bote cuando Robert paso por allí y no le gusto lo que pasaba y le saco de allí a puño limpio porque el equipo de natación no quería que me fuera... al día siguiente me sentí muy culpable, y el me dijo que lo hizo porque yo era un calco de su hermano menor en Holanda, al que extrañaba mucho y que en dos meses para que se le haga más liviano estar tan lejos, pues se había mentalizado que yo era su hermano... lo cual me causo gracia mientras lo curaba de los golpes que tenia... - Tom se sentó a su lado, eso no sonaba tan extraño, ni bizarro como el creía. Así que cuando volteo a verlo el se levanto y prosiguió.- Yo conocí al poco tiempo a Anna, ella era buena... se veía dulce y fresca; y su sentido del humor me mataba, pero cualquier cosa era buena excusa para volver a la habitación en algún punto, a Robert le costaba el inglés no mucho pero si los tecnicismos por lo que siempre estaba estudiando con sus anteojos negros y gruesos, empotrado en el pequeño escritorio y pues yo lo ayudaba en las lecturas muy largas y el me enseñaba Neerlandes. Pero bueno, me gustaba más pasar tiempo con el que con otra persona, incluso con Anna... - Tom no entendía, le estaba describiendo una relación fraterna no un amorío.

 

\- Pero... - el moreno quiso interrumpir y Adam volteo en su lenta caminata y con la mano en alto se lo impidió.

\- Una noche llovía a cantaros y hacia un frío de morirse, volvimos corriendo de una de las clases de literatura que empezamos a tomar juntos, solo teníamos una ducha. En realidad nos dio igual, creo que ni lo pensamos, solo pusimos la ducha y nos metimos en ella; era pequeña y aún más para los dos, pero solo queríamos sacarnos el frío del cuerpo. Más yo que ya sabes como soy, así que lo tenia pegado a mi espalda y de repente me empezó a lavar el pelo y yo me reía hasta que de un momento a otro el me beso... y allí caí, fue realmente lindo... dulce y yo de verdad quería besarle y aún más; así que al día siguiente termine con Anna sin darle explicaciones... - Tom estaba pálido, Adam entendía el shock... le conocía desde niño pero simplemente no podía negar que sus gustos mutaron para mejor según su opinión.

\- ¿Se hizo tu novio?- Adam no contesto de inmediato y Tom le persiguió la mirada hasta que la encontró unos paso más cerca de él.

\- No precisamente... éramos así como amantes... nunca nos pusimos a hablar de títulos o lo que éramos, luego de un tiempo con casi media carrera hecha me dijo que consiguió un pase a una universidad más cercana a su familia y que se iría. Me sorprendió, pero en realidad tampoco esperaba que se fuera tan rápido... así que pasamos muchísimo más tiempo juntos haciendo recuerdos hasta que mes después se fue... después de eso... salí con algunas personas pero nada serio.- sentía que se le doblaban las rodillas, Tom estaba muy cerca y muy callado, el podía percibir como su amigo respiraba pesadamente.

\- Aún así no entiendo porque no me dijiste nada... porque no me dijiste nada sobre ese tipo o como te dejo, simplemente no lo entiendo.- Tom froto su nuca rodeando la cama y volviendo hasta el.

\- Me aleje de todos... no solo de ti Tom, conoces a mi papa y mi madre no es fanática que digamos de mi estilo de vida... - trato de excusarse.

\- ¡¡Pero soy yo!!... - reclamo.

\- En especial porque eras tu Tom... nosotros éramos muy cercanos y decirte esto a miles de kilómetros no era la mejor manera... - Tom le miro en silencio por un largo rato, era intensa la manera como lo hacia, pensó que le estaba juzgando pero se dio cuenta en que momento el moreno alzo su mano y le revolvió el pelo.

\- Eres un estúpido.- al abrir los ojos y ver lo que realmente estaba pasando frente a el y no lo que el creía, Tom se inclina hasta el estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

Quedarse sin aire por su amigo era algo que había olvidado, trago saliva intentando no asimilar lo que su amilo le hacia sentir. Le llegan tantas cosas a la cabeza y tantos sentimientos apresurados por meterse en su cuerpo; porque las manos de Tom le frotan la espalda a modo de consolación. Como si el estuviese herido y no lo supiera, pero le duele por alguna razón esa empatía, empatía que rechazo de toda persona que supo lo suyo que le juzgo o que lo acepto; por como fueron las cosas y solo se aferra a su camiseta y cierra con fuerza los ojos porque entiende que no ha sido sencillo estar solo todos estos años.

 

Tom lo apretó más y él como un estúpido esta llorando, el no quiere pero es demasiado reconfortante como Tom le sostiene y el sólo puede hundirse en su cuello y aferrarse a su cuello tratando de apagar lo que siente pero eso solo lo sumerge más en lo que su amigo le trasmite; siempre tan intuitivo para con el, siempre prediciendo que es lo que le pasa antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, siempre llenando los espacios afectivos que no sabia que tenia vacíos.

 

\- Demonios, realmente tan estúpido Adam... - es lo que escucha cuando puede sentir la sonrisa de Tom detrás de su oído, o como uno de sus brazos lo suelta y Tom se agacha más y el no comprende porque.

\- Si pero... - y le toma de sorpresa que pase su mano por detrás de sus rodillas y lo levante en el aire en un solo segundo.- ¡Tom!, ¿Que haces? No seas... tonto, bájame... - pide exaltado tratando de limpiarse el rostro con una mano y con la otra se sostiene de sus hombros.

\- No... hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos y ahora que esta todo aclarado me parece propicio... - dice caminado por la cama abriéndola apenas y depositando a Adam que no deja de removerse nerviosamente.

\- Estas loco después de lo que dije y tu... - Tom le besa la mejilla y un inmenso calor le invade tan tiernamente que solo puede cerrar los ojos y callar.

\- No me importa, sigues siendo mi amigo, y con tal de no ver más a Jensen hoy y que tu no lo persigas... - Adam tuerce el ceño porque esos siguen sonando como celos y nadie puede decirle lo contrario.

\- Tu no tienes remedio... - lo ve recostarse a su lado y taparlos a ambos.- ... ¿Esos celos están siendo algo irracionales no crees?- la mirada de Tom se enfoca en el y el deja caer su cabeza en la almohada porque los ojos de su amigo están completamente cristalinos, tanto que lo desarman. La luz los atraviesa como dos cristales... tan diferentes al color arremolinado y turbio que eran hasta hace instantes.

\- No... pero si es cierto, creo que estoy celoso de la atención que le pones a Jensen.- Tom calla en ese momento porque se le acerca más de lo usual y lo atrae hasta que su cabeza reposando en su hombro, mientras lo abraza tan familiarmente, relajándolo.

\- No se que pensar de eso Tom... - se sonríe mientras limpia su lagrimal de alguna lágrima a olvidada.

\- Ni yo... - contesta mientras le besa el suave cabello rubio que desordenado roza ahora con su mejilla.


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/header11_zps308d50fe.jpg.html)

Pensar en lo extraño que es que un tío que no conoces y que sabes que perdió todo de un día para el otro solo por unas pocas palabra, se apegue tanto a ti que te abrace cada vez que puede, te olfatee cuando cree que duermes, y que no para de jalarte la ropa solo para meterte en tu habitación y así abrazarte los cinco minutos que se lo permites era extraño hasta el día en que los cerdos voten, se gradúen y decidan hacerse vegetarianos.

 

Pero Jared solo esta a sus espaldas todo el santo día, no es que haya estado muchos días con el, pero puede hacerse muy larga una sola hora cuando hay alguien detrás tuyo oliéndote o rodeándote cuando no puede estar muy cerca de él.

 

Lo que si le parece extraño es que no le desagrada, es una fuente de atenciones que desconoce, además no quiere ser duro con el chico que tuvo que enterrar a mano desnuda a su familia, marcado por la lluvia de balas perdidas cuando miraban escondidos en aquel claro a los tigres. Jared le contó todo, esa primera mañana, como también... la sangre, sus rostros y la locura de la pérdida que lo desconecto de todo, incluso empezó a vagar por las calles de ese pueblo solo por hambre.

 

Toda la historia tenia huecos, pero en el trauma que debió sufrir el gigantón y su necesidad de contacto físico, como de cariño, desecho cualquier otra verdad.

 

Eso si, no se le escapaba que su perro adoraba estar con el a pesar de que su fuerte era poner mala cara a todo el que se le acercaba pero no así con el castaño y lo seguía con la lengua por fuera a donde fuese, como también que cada vez que se acercaba a Adam este hacia cualquier cosa para llamarle la atención y alejarlo del chico que estaba inquieto por perder el rol en el grupo, haciendo más de lo que debía.

 

Como hace un instante cuando no dejaba de jalar su camisa y no fue hasta que le reclamo que se este un poco quieto, que este le susurro algo en el oído que le dejo estático, y Jared al notar su reacción se aprovecho y lo empujo hasta el cuarto que cerro tras de ellos.

 

\- ¿Extrañar que?- el murmullo de Jared parecía destinado a intrigarle, la lluvia seguía cayendo, un muchacho del pueblo les trajo el diario y el pronóstico para los próximos días, lo cual le dio alivio ya que sabia que en un día más la lluvia debía cesar.

\- A ti... quiero... - Jared estiro los brazos hacia el y el retrocedió haciéndose de una distancia considerable entre ellos.

\- Jared... aclaremos algo ¿Si?... no lo he hecho antes porque creo que aún estas delicado emocionalmente y eso te afecta el razonamiento... - Jared le miro raro como si lo que dijera fuera de locos desquiciados paranoicos.

\- No entiendo... - dijo cruzándose de brazos ofendido, porque el por sobre todas las cosas no era estúpido, al alto le picaban los dedos de tocarlo aunque sea un poco degradante lo que dijo.

\- Principalmente esta es la idea... “No soy un oso de peluche” menos que menos para que me estés abrazando y pidiendo mimos, somos hombres grandes y derechos, y gracias a dios aún me gustan las mujeres... no todas pero entiendes la idea, sigo inclinándome por ellas, gracias.- Jensen no espero una respuesta, solo se percato del silencio cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerro.- Joder... - se había mandado una grande, de eso seguro, pateo un bolso y se sentó en la cama, tenia que ser directo y conciso no andarse con jueguitos eso lo sabia.

 

Pero tampoco era su intención lastimar a nadie... y menos cuando un tío de dos metro le dice que lo extraña y lo quiere estrechar y respirarle encima pesadamente como si fuera un bálsamo o algún tipo de medicina... se froto el pelo y miro la puerta por un rato hasta que la perilla se giro y vio entrar al castaño.

 

Con la cabeza baja, las mejillas rojas y azorado, no le miro ni un segundo caminando lento y solo tomo su lugar en la cama, refunfuñando débilmente algo como... “que no tenia un lugar a donde ir en esa casa”. Escondiéndose debajo de una manta azul que compartían de noche, ¿Que más mierda podía sentirse por ese leve comentario?, ¿Por escuchar de un tío tan grande un murmullo casi imperceptible y doloroso?

 

Ya era tarde en realidad y el no es bueno lidiando con todo eso, a pesar de pasar todo el día juntos en la misma sala, y de tener por delante lo que más quería Jensen es que ese tío no se deprimiera más y volviera a la selva a vivir una vida de insana locura, ni siquiera entendía porque le importaba tanto, solo le hacia sentirse miserable.

 

Jared no tenia muy en claro que lo incitaba a actuar así, que era lo que lo impulsaba a esta siguiendo a ese tío. No lo sabia, incomodándolo en varios aspectos, y esa simple y concreta aclaración le dolió tanto como si le lanzara un tomahank (hacha indígena) al pecho; era como si sintiera algo más grande que simple necesidad de consuelo, porque hasta ahí había llegado su pensamiento, ya que el solo estirar los brazos y sujetarle un momento le provocaba un alivio instantáneo a su duelo, a su ira.

 

Pero sin saber a donde ir en ese lugar tuvo que volver a la habitación, sentía vergüenza de no poder siquiera dar más de dos paso lejos de ese tipo, por más atractivo que este sea era una dependencia que jamás pensó sentir tan debajo de la piel.

 

Se cubrió con las mantas y se hizo lo más pequeño que sus músculos le permitieron, pero a pesar del rechazo claro del rubio, el se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, se moría de ganas de que Jensen lo tocara y no tenia ni media palabra para decirlo correctamente, ni siquiera dos letras que le permitieran explicar su comportamiento, solo sabia que el animal en el... sus instintos se aceleraban y se distendían al mismo tiempo... solo por él.

 

Si su padre estuviese en pie, podría preguntarle que estaba pasando con el, que era lo que la luna estaba haciendo con su cabeza y su suerte, como es que lo estaba marcando tan profundamente un extraño como el fotógrafo que estaba sentado lejos de él, en la misma cama.

 

Escucho los pasos a su alrededor como el hombre rubio del que parecía estar atado a sus estados de animo hacia sus cosas, el agua corriendo fuera de la casa llevándolo a acurrucarse más, luego más pasos y el corazón se le estrujaba por el rechazo, por la imagen de esos ojos verdes diciéndole algo completamente razonable, que se mantuviera lejos de él. Y de solo pensarlo le abría el pecho con fórceps, su corazón parecía ser estrujado como esos trapos con los que se repasa el piso, dolía; más de lo que el podía manejar y sus ojos inmediatamente escurrieron su angustia.

 

Con su pijama puesto, tomo a Xander del piso que lo miraba en silencio como reprochándole lo que hizo, como si de verdad entendiera lo que pasaba, le miro a los ojos mientras lo sostenía en alto y el perro en vez de ladrarle contento o removerse para tratar de lamerle el rostro solo lo miraba seriamente acusador.

 

Lo subió a la cama y entro en ella, apago la luz y el perro no se acurruco a su lado como lo hacia desde que lo adopto. No, el muy traicionero salto a Jared y se metió debajo de las mantas abandonando a su dueño con toda su pesada culpa, dormirse le resulto imposible por más que apretara los ojos por más que diera vueltas en la cama solo los minutos precian tener la cortesía de correr rápidamente pero sin que el pudiera conciliar el sueño.

 

Con más de media hora de constante incomodidad es que su mirada se vuelve hacia las espaldas cubiertas de Jared, y como le jode ahora mismo que este tan lejos, es de no creerse una sola noche que le permitió al chico acurrucarse en el, un incidente exorbitante como el que vivió con el y es el mismo el que le molesta que este lejos ahora.

 

Su mal humor tensa cada vez más su cuerpo, esta por gritar que lo siente desde la parte de atrás de la garganta, sus dedos se mueven nerviosamente tratando de acomodar la sabana, pero no encontraba manera de estar cómodo o tranquilo, bufo molesto y se restregó el rostro, el no estaba pensando seriamente en dar marcha atrás en lo que dijo, el no se retracta, siquiera se contradecía cada decisión que tomaba, enojado consigo mismo volvió a bufar.

 

Incomodo con todo tiro de la manta azul en la que Jared se apartaba de su entorno, como respuesta obtuvo resistencia seguramente el chico creería que quería sacarlo de allí abajo, en una exhalación profunda y derrotada, arrimo todo su cuerpo al del chico, el cual pego un leve salto con todo su largo cuando sintió que sus rodillas se acoplaban a las de él, tiro más de la manta y solo cuando este le miro por sobre su hombro le dejo estirar la manta por sobre ambos.

 

\- Pero... - murmuro sin entender, casi con su labio temblándole aún azorado por lo que el fotógrafo dijo.

\- Si ya se... pero no puedo verte así, no era mi intención lastimarte Jared, en serio... - Jensen pega su pecho a la espalda de Jared abrazándolo, como la primera noche que lo dejo estar en la cama, Jared volvió su rostro al frente y sintió como Jensen se arrimaba más, feliz de sentir su respiración detrás de la oreja.- Jared... - llamo profundamente y un escalofrío placentero se esparció por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Que?- apretó los dientes y los puños sobre la almohada.

\- Me perdonas... - Jensen no comprendió el temblor que sintió en el cuerpo de Jared pero si como se volvió hacia el y se abrazo a el con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y la almohada, casi haciéndole sentir el dolor que produjeron sus palabras, obligándole mudamente a responder el apretado abrazo de igual modo.

\- Yo no... - Jensen escucha cerca de su oído un leve sollozo y su mano se hunde en el pelo de Jared para poder instarlo a que levante el rostro y así poder escuchare.- Yo no... - replico.

\- Tu no que... -

\- Yo no hago estas cosas, yo no persigo hombres, no se que me pasa contigo. Perdona... yo no se porque necesito esto tanto... - fue Jensen el que sintió algo similar a un fuerte escalofrió, pero en vez de frío la voz confundida de Jared le provoco un intenso calor en una corriente que recorrió toda la espina.

\- No importa ¿OK? Tu tranquilo... intentare ser más paciente.- su voz acaricio el rostro de Jared que inmediatamente se sintió protegido, a salvo, todo su cuerpo se relajo, abrió un poco los ojos, justo en el momento que Jensen secaba una de sus lágrimas de su rostro lentamente.

\- Jensen... yo... - ¡Dios! Quería decirle quien era allí mismo, quería decirle la verdad de lo que paso ese día, quería decirle todo pero oler el aliento de Jensen tan de cerca, de un golpe seco lo excitó instantáneamente, cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando reprimirse, intento recular alejando su ingle del rubio y presiono ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro hombre para apenas disimular lo que volvía a provocarlo sin más.

\- ¿Que pasa...?- digamos que el no es tonto, pero el perro se cayó de la cama cuando Jared intento alejarse de su cuerpo, ladrando enojado se subió de nuevo a los pies de la cama, Jensen lo miro y volvió al rostro de Jared que parecía esforzarse por algo con las mejillas terriblemente rojas.

\- Na... nada... mejor me voy a dormir.- sentencio rápidamente intentando volver a su posición original, pero Jensen con fuerza lo retuvo del codo cerca de él, imposibilitando que se volteara. Los ojos rasgados se abrieron y observaron atento al hombre frente a el.

\- ¿Te esta pasando de nuevo? - su voz era fuerte a pesar de ser solo un susurro grave, uno que retumbo directo en su caja toráxica, sus ojos se abrieron y solo allí se percato de lo rojo que debía tener el rostro.

\- No... - quiso negar, mentir, ocultar. Pero era demasiado obvio para el otro eso.

 

Jensen no dijo nada sobre ello pero no le dejo ir, podía mirarle directo a los ojos y el juraría que el brillo de esos ojos castaños estaban llenos de reflejos celestes, por un segundo solo pudo ver al tigre de días atrás en el, pero luego solo al chico estremeciéndose nuevamente entre sus brazos y lo atrajo voluntariamente hacia el.

 

\- Jensen espera no... - y con su brazo rodeando la pequeña cintura lo atrajo tanto hasta el que sintió la dura erección contra su propia ingle, respiro hondo por la sensación. Ni siquiera el entendía que le pasaba cuando el vacío y la sed se apropiaron del fondo de su garganta.

\- Ya no me importa... no se porque... - y Jared abrió los ojos de par en par por esas sensuales y sugestivas palabras presionadas sobre su mejilla. Mientras que la pierna de Jensen se colaba entre las suyas haciendo de la presión sobre su miembro fuera más fuerte y apretada.

\- ¡Jen!- jadeo, la excitación le estaba haciendo ver cosas, la fuerza con la que Jensen lo apretaba contra el no podía ser real, no con lo que le había dicho desde un principio. Los nuevos sonidos en su oído le borraron cualquier reticencia que podía llegar a cavilar.

\- Me gusta como hueles.- el jamás había hecho algo así, olisquear a alguien. Cree que ni siquiera lo hizo con las chicas con las que estuvo, solo olía el aire cuando algún perfume le era agradable, pero pegar su nariz al cuello de Jared e ir de un lado al otro solo para oler más como si deseara meterse dentro de esa porción de piel tostada fuera imperioso.

 

Ni sabe como es que esta refregándose contra el, subido a el, volviendo loco al pobre chico que confundido intenta acoplarse a su cuerpo...

 

Xander observo todo sentado desde la punta de la cama libre, atento como si intentara comprender algo, sus ojos solo veían sombras negras y grises, con la ayuda de las pocas luces de los truenos afuera entre silencioso y rítmico. Para el pequeño no era nada del otro mundo lo que estaba presenciando, para el su dueño al fin había comprendido todas sus morisquetas, todas sus atenciones con el humano simpático que olíae como el; más como un gato pero más como el. Así que cuando las cosas se agitaban y sin querer lo tiran de la cama el se vuelve a subir repetidas veces.

 

Solo cuando los ve más tranquilos es que se recuesta a los pies de su amo, contento de que al fin tenga compañía real, porque si no fuera por el su dueño mantendría el contacto humano de nulo a inexistente; y se conformaría solo con su presencia. No lo ve mal, solo que hasta el sabe siendo tan pequeño... que tener un amigo con el cual jugar o encontrar pareja es de las cosas más lindas que le pueden pasar.

 

Jama en su vida había tenido un momento como ese... solo cuando Xander se acomoda sobre su tobillo izquierdo es que se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de que su cuerpo esta todo traspirado, de los besos intensos que compartió con Jared, de que nada jamás le pareció así de excitante, porque la cantidad de adrenalina o endorfinas que lo invadieron que nublo su mente fue abrumadora. Mirar el rostro cansado de Jared con la boca hinchada con el cuello marcado por su boca, con todo ese cabello castaño húmedo y desordenado lo asusta.

 

El pecho del castaño sube y baja tratando de recuperar el aire, al igual que el, es solo cuando la expresión del chico se consterna poco a poco y el sabe que es por la distancia que tomo solo para descansar de todo eso que sintió. Le ve abrir los ojos lentamente y el nota como aparece el miedo... como le invade cuando sus ojos ven los suyos sin saber que pasara ahora; su corazón presiona sus costillas impulsándolo rápidamente a tirar de los hombros de Jared hacia el, atrayéndolo a su pecho, refugiándolo en sus brazos suavemente, solo cuando lo tiene acurrucado sobre el es que nota que el chico esta temblando.

 

Sabe que es miedo y se da cuenta de que el no es el único que se siente exaltado y sorprendido por lo que de repente los abordo. Juraría que Jared esta tan confundido como el, por lo que necesita abrazarlo más fuerte y sostenerlo... unos momentos después nota que todo eso los reconforta de algún modo; acomoda su pelo un poco dando una profunda inhalación mientras Jared entrelazaba sus piernas, la tranquilidad de aquello estaba invadiéndolos sin pedir permiso, adormeciéndolos sin que les importe el desastre que eran sus cuerpos o los pantalones que no llegaron a retirar antes de alcanzar la necesidad del orgasmo.


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/escena_zps1f5ef115.jpg.html)

La casa estaba en silencio esa mañana, a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo en menor cantidad apenas si se veía una llovizna a fuera, Ash abrió las puertas de la casa para mirar la calle y solo unos centímetros leves corrían por las calles, la gente estaba caminando como si nada y volvían a sus actividades diarias sin perder sus pertenencias en el proceso.

 

El estómago le gruño y volvió dentro para prepararse el desayuno, su aspecto extraño era difícil de diferenciar, uno no podía saber si se acababa de levantar o de llegar de alguna fiesta pero a el poco le importaba, cuando escucho el rascar de una puerta siguió el sonido hasta el cuarto de Jensen, abrió la puerta, miro dentro... solo que Xander salio disparado hacia afuera, alzo la vista y observo atento; ver a Jensen y Jared así... no le causo mayor conmoción así que cerro la puerta y se ocupo del perro y sus necesidades básicas mientras miraba la heladera. Minutos después el pequeño perro ya andaba entre sus piernas mordiéndole una media pero poco le importo si no era por escribir su pereza era demasiado grande como para ocuparse de algo más, encima de todo lo único que dejaban hacer en la cocina era café y unas tostadas... nada de fuego para el mientras dure su estadía allí dijeron.

 

Tomo un poco de café y Xander se subió con él al sofá, tomo la laptop y unos papeles, los leyó atento, eran las líneas y diálogos para las grabaciones. Los mismos relatos que había escrito la noche anterior, la información estaba allí, la forma de relatar estaba plasmado en las hojas impresas pero algo faltaba, tal vez más crudeza, tal vez más desesperación o simplemente la fatalidad de perder a una especie tan majestuosa, Ash se lo pensó por unos momentos en la inmensidad de la sala, acaricio con parsimonia la cabecita del perro mientras este sacaba su lengua placido por el costado y trataba de empujar más esos dedos contra su pelo.

 

Pero la foto de las pieles arrojadas frente a la casa de gobierno le calo muy hondo, se coló entre sus dedos la sangre en ellas, de la muerte en los ojos de esos animales que descubrieron la real cara de la avaricia...

 

Sus dedos viajaron por el teclado sin parar, sumergido en esta tarea en la de trasmitir la muerte y la fatalidad de este echo solo por la avaricia, escribió por horas y se olvido por completo del café y la tostada quemadas que reposaban a un lado suyo, el perro se quedo dormido en su vientre mientras el seguía tipeando; sentía que le latía el corazón casi estrujándolo y su mente experimentaba una especie de visión estremecedora y solo derramo todo sentimiento en las palabras que diría Adam en unos días...

 

Para cuando termino una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujo en su rostro, el olor a comida lo saco de su burbuja volteando a ver que Adam cocinaba y Tom estaba detrás de él alcanzándole lo que pedía, miro como la impresora rápidamente imprimía las escenas que quería y que el camarógrafo debería intentar conseguir, como lo que el chico rubio debía decir en ellas, frente a cámara y detrás de ella, las tomo en sus manos y las miro por un seguido hasta que todo lo civilizado que podía ser se esfumo y dejo las hojas en la mesa de la cocina cambiándolas por un plato de estofado y ensalada.

 

Adam y Tom lo miraron asqueados porque no estaba masticando siquiera los alimentos solo los engullía bocado tras bocado, sin siquiera dar espacio al siguiente. Adam miro las hojas y las leyó una por una, la mirada de Tom se centro en el y al verle como sus expresiones cambiaban se coloco detrás de él y leyó a su par sobre su hombro; al mismo tiempo los dos levantaron la mirada a Ash que seguía masticando como un cerdo sin creer que alguien así pueda escribir de esa manera tan escabrosa sobre la humanidad y su afición por lo material a costa de cualquier precio incluso la vida de otras especies.

 

Quedaron boquiabiertos. Tom le sirvió una cerveza al extraño tipo que sonrió con la boca llena y bebió sin reparo con la boca repleta de guisantes, arroz y verduras.

 

********

 

Un detalle de él es que su mal humor es como una segunda piel, apenas Ash le vio y Jared estaba caminado detrás suyo tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima, su mal humor afloro por como les miraba a ambos; incluso Adam se aparto de él por su mala cara, dejo a Jared comiendo junto al inadaptado y Tom le tendió sin ganas un piloncillo de hojas. Tenían todo listo, leyó y analizo las tomas que querían hacer, solo cuando el tiempo corrió un poco pudieron conversar mejor en que lugares específicos podrían rastrear a los tigres, Jared dejo de comer en ese instante.

 

Volteo a ver al salón donde los cuatro hombres marcaban en un mapa la recerva, el territorio, el claro donde todo sucedió y las posibles trayectorias donde los tigres pudieron llegar a huir, miro a Jensen y la determinación de encontrar a los sobrevivientes de la masacre lo dejo estático. No podía retirar los ojos de su nuca, de sus ojos verdes concordando que direcciones tomarían y como Jensen quería dividir el grupo en dos.

 

A Tom no le gusto la idea, Jensen quería llevar a Adam con el y no a Ash, una discusión se arremolino de repente en el grupo, miro como el moreno le plantaba cara a Jensen porque el líder del grupo no creía que Tom y Ash hicieran buena combinación pero era mejor eso que perder todo un día de grabación porque Tom no se concentraba y Ash no dejaba de molestar; si eso pasaba al menos Jensen y Adam conseguirían algo.

 

Pero el camarógrafo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su amigo con el jefe de equipo, el corazón se le aceleraba y sus manos le temblaban, Jensen quería ir de excursión a selva adentro, sin un guía porque alguien de la reserva informo que ellos estaban allí y por eso el gobierno se apuro en tramitar las cosas para hacer de aquello un centro turístico más.

 

\- Yo iré... - intervino y todo el mundo callo.- Yo puedo ir con Jensen... - las miradas viajaron de Jared a Jensen y el rubio bajo la cabeza sopesándolo.

\- No Jared... aprecio que quieras ayudar pero, preferiría que te quedaras aquí.- Jared se vio decepcionado.

\- Porque... si yo... - trata de replicar, se sentía tan sublevado por la miraba verde.

\- Has pasado por mucho y no quiero presionarte a volver allí... - Jensen se acerco más de lo que los otros esperaban, incluso Adam abrió los ojos de par en par sin creérselo.

\- Jensen no soy un invalido.- se levanto y un fuego en los ojos del chico dejo callado a Jensen.- Yo más que ninguno de ustedes se donde esta el claro, se como llegar y conozco sus alrededores... no por nada deambule por allí un mes entero... - su voz era imponente y no encajaba con la imagen suave y tímida que tenían de él.

\- No creo que seas nada, solo no quiero exponerte a... - y la voz estridente en plena cara le volvió a callar.

\- ¡Jensen tu no sabes nada de mi! ¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado como me siento! ¡Solo me preguntaste sobre los condenados tigres, sobre mis padres pero nunca nada de mi! Tu y yo iremos allá deja estos aquí si quieres... - espeto enervado, el pecho le subía y le baja y sintió como el pelo crecía de repente sobre su espalda, bajo la mirada después de hablarle de frente a Jensen; trato de calmarse pero la mirada asombrada de los otros tres hombres lo pusieron más nervioso.

 

Por un minuto creyó que había mostrado sus rayas y camino apremiado por la sensación del pelo de tigre crecer debajo de la ropa, cerrando tan rápido como pudo la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

 

\- ¿Jensen?- lo detuvo Adam cuando intento ir detrás del chico... y el fotógrafo volteo a verlo.

\- Que...- mascullo sin ganas.

\- El tiene razón... nosotros podemos hacer las tomas básicas, la historia de como paso y cuales la solución del gobierno y tu vas con el testigo a recorrer el lugar...

\- Adam...

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Tom secundando a su amigo.

\- Y yo... cubriremos más terreno no solo dividiendo las tomas sino los objetivos, podríamos terminar más rápido, incluso tener tiempo de editar como corresponde y enviar lo que tenemos. El hombre les miro a las caras y por primera vez los veía como un equipo.

 

Asintió y se dirigió sin decir nada a la habitación , los tres se miraron pero solo Ash dijo lo que todos pensaron.

\- ¿Eso es un si? ¿O un tal vez? O... Váyanse al demonio porque esa cara de culo no la entiendo para nada.- les dijo, Tom se río y Adam le miro mal.

\- ¿Que? Si tiene cara de... bueno como si se hubiese chupado un limón ¿Contento?, a estado así toda la tarde ni que se hubiera levantando con la cama meada.- refunfuño y se dejo caer en el sofá de cuero blanco.

\- A mi me gustaría saber cuando terminaras con tus berrinches por mi.- le dijo sentándose a un lado y tomando el control remoto de la televisión, Ash los miro y no dijo nada pensando si ir por lo que sobro del almuerzo.

\- No se... me molesta, ¿A ti te molesta que me moleste?- pregunta serio y Ash no puede dejar de pasar sus ojos del rostro el rubio al moreno como si se perdiera de algo importante.

\- Saliste de la primaria así o es una contusión congénita.

\- ¿Porque estas enojado? Ni que le hubiera roto un hueso o algo... - Adam le miro y se ofendió como si lo hubiera insultado arrojándole el control remoto por la cabeza, Tom solo allí después de ver marcharse de la sala a Adam que Ash lo miraba y comía frituras como si el espectáculo fueran ellos dos, con una mueca se levanto y siguió al rubio.

\- Parece que somos solo tu y yo Xander... solos, solos, solos... no se como es que soy el único que no consiguió pareja en este viaje... mírame... - miro al perro que le torció la cabeza tratando de comprender. - mírate... dos galanes y nada... - miro al perro y le paso una fritura la cual lamió y mastico recatadamente mientras el escritor la sostenía en alto.

 

Cuando Jensen atravesó esa puerta y recorrió con la mirada la habitación Jared no estaba, la mampara de vidrio estaba abierta y corrió hacia ella deteniéndose en el lindel, mirando el amplio jardín temiendo que el castaño se hubiera ido, escapando nuevamente hacia la selva, estuvo por salir a la lluvia cuando escucho la ducha abrirse detrás del librero.

 

Curioso y con el corazón algo estremecido por aquella opción lentamente se acerco al baño, la ropa a la entrada de esta era la que le dio a Jared, la tomo y miro dentro, sus ojos se abrieron al toparse con la visión de la completa desnudez de aquel hombre, lo vio retorcerse de dolor sobre un costado y solo cuando este giro vio como una marca de quemadura muy grande. Aparecía sin más en su costado, observo el dolor que sentía el castaño, como esta parecía intentar meterse debajo de la piel pero eso solo hacia quejarse a Jared por el dolor que le causaba.

 

No cavilo el porque o como es que no la había visto antes, no cuando lo desnudo la primera vez y lo limpio antes de meterlo en su cama, o la vez anterior cuando le pidió ducharse, ni cuando durmieron juntos o la noche anterior, cuando recuerda haber acariciado los costados de su torso con necesidad.

 

Pero Jared se ve cansado de intentar hacerla desaparecer, el agua termina hipnotizándolo, incapaz de apartar la mirada, el castaño no se perca de él ni de su cercanía solo frota la cicatriz sobre sus costillas, se ve como si el fuego lo hubiese marcado, como si se hubiese prendido de su carne solo en ese lugar.

 

La tarde se acercaba a ellos interminable, pero el se saco lo poco que traía encima y sigiloso se metió dentro de la ducha, cuando el agua acumulada a los pies de Jared lo traiciono al sonar por sus pasos dentro de la misma, el chico salto dentro de su piel y trato de ocultarse muy torpemente.

 

\- ¿¡Jensen que haces!?... ¡Vete! ¡Estoy enojado contigo!... - Jensen sonrió porque al chico le importo más su intercambio de opiniones y un pepino que estuvieran los dos desnudos en ese pequeño espacio, sino que el estaba ofendido tratando de ocultarse.

\- Donde te hiciste eso... - dijo sin prestarle atención alguna a las intenciones de Jared de alejarse, pero ese era su tipo de baño y ducha, pequeño y simple, dificultándole al alto alejarse más de medio paso.

\- No se de que hablas.- Jared trato de salir por un lado sin llevarse puesta la hoja de vidrio que dividía el baño en dos y que separaba a ducha del inodoro, pero Jensen paso su brazo por el costado y presiono su pecho contra el otro impidiéndole el paso.

 

\- Jared... esto no esta yendo por buen camino... dime o te obligare.- Jared abrió la boca no creyéndose lo que decía el rubio, a el no podía obligarlo a nada, era diez veces más fuerte que cualquier humano. Pero Jared no se esperaba que la mano de Jensen viajara por su muslo hasta sus glúteos mirándole descaradamente a los ojos; tomándose su tiempo para deslizar sus dedos por la línea superficial de su trasero, robándole el aliento y cualquier intención de algo.

\- Que, que haces... - su voz tembló empequeñecida, su pulso se acelero sin siquiera el poder meditarlo.

\- Algo esta... incitándome, no se que será, pero me gusta tenerte cerca, que te arrimes a mi, que tengas la necesidad de que te toque, pero ahora mismo Jared si me importa que es lo que te pasa... quiero dar una solución a esto, por ti, por lo que perdiste, por lo que esta a punto de desaparecer... - lo mira tan firmemente que Jared se ahoga en el verde brillante de los ojos de Jensen.

\- Quiero ayudar... - exhala apenas cuando Jensen sujeta ambos glúteos y pega su cadera a la suya en un solo movimiento.

\- Ok... pero diré solo algo más... - murmura sobre los finos labios acariciándolos mientras habla.- Lo que sientes esta ligado de alguna manera a los tigres... - Jared abre los ojos de par en par sin saber cuando los cerro pero la sorpresa estaba allí clavada en su pecho.- Pero lo que más me interesa es que puedas dar un fin a esto, que puedas dejarlo atrás un día, y tal vez cuando todo esto termine para bien o mal puedas volver conmigo a casa... - Jensen se pierde en lo que le produce el chico, no esta en el sentir algo así pero le gusta ser el punto de atención de Jared.

 

La sesión de besos en la ducha no eran lo que tenia en mente cuando entro al cuarto, Jared se resistió bastante a que acariciara la cicatriz pero le termino ganado por cansancio. Solo hasta que Jared se colgó de su cuello con ambos brazos y el cargo con su peso es que sintió que participaba en la conexión que tenían al besarse simplemente.

 

Esa noche contemplan sus vidas, hablaron de ellos mismos de lo que hacían antes de llegar allí, de como es que terminaron así, de como era todo antes de que no pudieran ninguno de los dos sacarse las manos de encima. Era gracioso ya que a ambos les gustaba dos tipos de mujeres completamente distintas y el otro le desagradaba el gusto del otro, se rieron en la cama hasta que la cena estuvo lista, pero los dos tratando de desenchufarse del trabajo terminaron cenando en el cuarto mirando una película extraña del país.

 

Por un momento Jared se olvido de lo que era y Jensen paso por alto a lo que venia de tan lejos, la habitación no ayudaba porque parecía que estaban un hotel de vacaciones, aún más y podían estar en india como en florida que en esos momentos en los que solo charlaban les daba igual en que lugar del mundo se encontraban. Jensen notaba mucho su tono ingles y le fascinaba obligarlo a pronunciar palabra por palabra, cuando pronunciaba de más las “enes” y los apostrofes, como remarcaba las palabras cuando más se relajaba, no es que le causara gracia pero Jared no nació en Inglaterra nació en Texas y cuando sus padres se mudaron a Inglaterra por una investigación con apenas seis años cumplidos del gigantón, es que se le pego completamente la entonación.

 

Esa noche hombro con hombro en la deshecha cama descubrieron un poco de los dos, como la obstinación de Jensen, como obtuvo a Xander y el esta completamente exasperado por ese hombre porque es un nombre muy raro para un perro pero a Jensen no se le ocurría ninguno bueno a la hora de hacerle los papeles y ponerle el collar, discutió sin par su elección.

 

El fotógrafo se percato de que no había hablado tanto con alguien de su vida desde hacia años y años, Jared refuto que como era eso posible y allí afloro su desdén por la humanidad, su poca preocupación por su entorno los hacia desecharlos como vida inteligente y Jared río tan alto que Jensen le quedo mirando, observando cada carcajada que este daba, la manera en como se sostenía el estómago porque le dolía de tanta risa. El no lo veía gracioso pero algo en el castaño que detono en aquella risa con hoyuelos, y dientes blancos que alborotaban aún más su cabello largo, cuando Jared empezó a quedarse sin aire y pataleaba porque no le daban más los pulmones Jensen se coloco sobe su pecho y le miro a un palmo de distancia.

 

Uso su mirada para atraparlo, su risa disminuyo a solo jalones de aire por esos ojos verdes, en ese momento se moría por un beso como si Jensen jamás le hubiera besado y como si Jensen supiera lo que pensaba se inclino hasta el y le concedió su deseo mudo, fue tan simple y tan sentido como suave... al punto que le erizo la piel, cuando llego a su fin... uno muy súbito solo pudo aferrarse a el, de su espalda y meter su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Jensen.

 

Lo que sentía por ese hombre no se comparaba con ninguna de las palabras existentes y pudieran explicar. El no tenia explicación para todo eso en su cabeza y por como el fotógrafo le tomaba de la nuca para mantenerlo pegado a el, deslizando sus dedos gruesos por su cabello casi oliéndole la mejilla, algo intuía... era como si Jensen necesitara olerle, un mordisco muy animal según el sobre su mandíbula lo excitó y perturbo por un segundo pero que el disfrutaba mucho; más cuando se apartaba, porque se sentía cautivado, incitado a pegarse a el y todo dejaba de ser dulce solo para satisfacerse un poco.

 

Piensa poco porque Jensen no va más allá de tocarlo, de hacerlo sentir que tan caliente lo pone con esos gruñidos dominantes, porque entre las fuertes y ardientes caricias nunca llegan a tener sexo, no sabe si es porque ni el ni Jensen han estado con un hombre antes o porque simplemente lo esta marcando o esperando algo en especial, no lo sabe. Pero también ese hilo de pensamiento se corta cuando Jensen tira del interior de su rodilla para colarse entre ambos muslos y presionar a gusto las erecciones de ambos, manejando a su antojo los jalones de aire entre ellos.

 

Es muy ridícula la idea de que un humano sepa algo más de él que el mismo desconoce, es imposible pensar detenidamente en algo cuando un envite lo deja agazapado contra Jensen, sintiendo como su escroto es empujado y por momentos cree que esta tratando de acercar su entrada al miembro de Jensen hasta que el envión entre tela y tela roza apenas la tierna piel y el pierde los estribos, sus garras se exaltan, su mirada se pierde entre fragmentos azules, la piel le arde tanto que rasguña y muerde a Jensen en cada lugar que puede exigiendo más; solo aprieta sus dientes contra la piel clara y masculla entre dientes que quiere más fuerte y más rápido y el estallido sobreviene en ambos.

El bramido se duplica en su gargantas Jensen se deja caer sobre Jared que lo sostiene nuevamente como una balsa, pero no le importa, la bruma perfecta del orgasmo le rodea a ambos, los tobillos de Jared están tan clavados en sus nalgas que ese dolorcito le resulta placentero, estuvo a un milímetro de arrebatar toda la ropa de ese chico, tratando de hundirse en el, pero su bien juicio prevaleció una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era tan sencillo, de que debía tener más auto control o podría lastimar mucho a ese chico, más que nada porque el estaba demasiado proporcionado a su tamaño y su ancho molesto a más de una pareja ocasional.

 

Cuando rodó de lado y sintió el pegote en su vientre, miro a Jared que trataba de recuperarse al igual que el y su polla embadurnada en semen sobresalía apenas del pantalón de jersey, la imagen le fascino y salto de la cama. Jared le miro extrañado y con medio puchero en el rostro por el frío que le sobrevino al cuerpo por el repentino alejamiento de Jensen bufando.

 

\- ¿A donde vas? ¿Porque te levantas?- su tono era infantil pero la manera en como se estrujo su pecho no le gusto nada.

\- Quédate quieto... quiero... ¡Donde esta demonios! - Jensen tiraba todo de su maleta al suelo y Jared trato de incorporarse y meterse la polla dentro del pantalón pero con la mano extendida hacia el desde el otro lado del cuarto Jensen lo detuvo.-¡Que no te muevas demonios, es un minuto quédate así como estas, no toques nada, no te muevas un ápice... - le detallo al ver que también trataba de bajarse la camiseta del pecho y cubrirse la cicatriz.

\- Pero... porque Jen... estoy sucio... - protesto, sintiendo como el aire empezaba a secar el desparramo de efusividad que habían tenido.

\- No, estas perfecto... - Jensen tomo la cámara en la mano y Jay frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - bramo e inmediatamente quiso levantarse pero Jensen salto en la cama como si fuera un tigre y se sentó sobre sus piernas imposibilitándolo de levantarse y correr al baño.

\- Solo una... lo prometo... - dijo sonriendo, Jared no pudo más que parpadear y cubrirse pero Jensen le volvió a llevar la camiseta al mentón.

\- Jensen no... estoy hecho un desastre... - replico y sus ojos rasgados pidiendo eran aún más hermosos para Jensen detrás de la lente.

\- Exacto uno demasiado perfecto como para no fotografiarlo... - murmuro calibrando la cámara para sacar el mejor ángulo.

\- Estas loco... - murmuro cuando la primera foto fue de su media erección fuera de su pantalones.

\- Algo... pero no me arrepiento de nada... - y Jared le miro y el hombre solo lo miraba a través de su lente, sacando fotos de su cicatriz, de lado a su pezón izquierdo y se sintió temblar por el foco de atención que le estaba dedicando.

\- Quédate quieto quiero un plano más alejado ¿OK?- le pide y lentamente se baja de la cama para tomarlo por completo pero no demasiado alejado, la imagen de su miembro y la cicatriz junto a su rostro aniñado, del brillante semen sobre su abdomen era lo más erótico que había visto jamás y se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacia, en como Jared tragaba duro por la vergüenza que le daba eso y dejo de tomar fotografías.

\- Perdona me deje llevar... - dice sin más y la vista de Jared se vuele a el.

\- Uhmmm... - Jared se baja la camiseta y con ella se limpia el abdomen, tanto como sus pantalones vuelven a su lugar y se sienta en la cama.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta sentándose al borde de al cama mirando como Jared oculta sus mejillas rojas detrás del cabello largo.

\- Si... son solo fotos ¿No?- trata de menguar como su pecho se apretó como se sintió un objeto y como al ser el ultimo de su especie seria normal que le fotografiasen antes de extinguirse del todo; sin percatarse de que se le caen las lágrimas por el solo pensamiento de morirse solo, de ser solo un recuerdo de lo que una vez su familia representaba para el.

\- Hey... lo siento.- Jensen lo abraza y lo conforta sin saber la realidad de su llanto.- No llores Jay por favor... ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? ¿Quieres que te lave?- pregunta tratando de sacarle de ese estado con un poco de humor.

\- ¿Lavarme?- le mira con el agua cristalina llenando los rasgados ojos.

\- Si, prometo que solo te lavare y te vestiré, luego dormiremos el resto de la noche... - con su rostro entre las manos de Jensen se deja besar los labios y la nariz, como si pudiera confiarle su vida como si Jensen pudiera resguardarle de todo.

\- Nuevo... - esta quieto mientras Jensen deja muchos besos en su rostro y eso si le causa gracia, por que el rubio solo cuando están solos se comporta así de cariñoso y no como un ogro, como lo conoce el resto del mundo.

 

Increíblemente Jensen cumple con su palabra, lo baña por completo sin que le deje mover un dedo, el también le enjuaga en el proceso pero cuando le viste y le ve tan hacendoso es que descubre que Jensen tiene pecas en los hombros, en el final de su espalda sobre la columna y sobre el puente de su nariz como también sobre una de sus clavículas. La piel es muy blanca, más que la suya casi dorada pero muy clara. Esas pecas lo dan ganas de rozarlas con la yema de los dedos por donde las encuentra y Jensen cada vez que lo hace, lo mira sonríe y sigue secándole.

 

Lo recuesta en la cama como si hubiera olvidado como se hace cuando ya esta vestido y la sensación de cuidado para con el, le entro demasiado adentro como para poder alguna vez alejarse de ese hombre. Verle saltar sobre el ágilmente y luego apagar la luz del velador para meterse debajo de la cama apresurado es muy divertido, pero aún mejor es deslizarse por la cama para acurrucarse juntos en el, como si el mundo exterior no existiera, ellos siguen una burbuja que los ha envuelto sin poder percatarse de ello.


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/header2_zpsa53386aa.jpg.html)

Abrir los ventanales de vidrio esa mañana y ver el cielo gris pero lejos de ser tormentoso fue increíble para todo el equipo, los sonidos de la selva los despertaron muy temprano ya que después de tanta agua parecía que la vida podía volviera transcurrir, los cinco miraron el cielo al salir al jardín; mirando los cielos y el frío del ambiente, no hubo que decir nada pero Jared fue el único que se les quedo mirando.

 

Parecían estar en automático corriendo buscando ropa, mochilas, cámaras, y mapa, todo lo necesario como para salir en ese mismo instante como si estuvieran huyendo, pero en realidad solo les corría la necesidad de tener respuestas, de terminar con la proeza y salir triunfantes, ellos querían salvar a esos tigres, los sobrevivientes y a los otros animales de la reserva...

 

Maravillado Jared quería ponerse algo más que solo el semi pijama que Jensen le había dado pero no tenia más, se miro la remera estirándola por el borde y miro a los otros. Jamás se había sentido tan marginal en su vida, y no sabia bien que hacer cuando alguien lo tomó del codo por sorpresa, fue Tom quien lo sujeto fuerte para arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto.

 

\- ¡Hey que haces!- lo detuvo Jensen, con el enojo en la cara solo por tocarlo.

\- No puede meterse a la selva así... ¡Así que suelta! Le daré unos vaqueros y una camisa... - Tom empujo a Jensen casi tan fuerte como Jensen lo detuvo y sin más entro en el pasillo.

\- ¿Podrías solo decirlo, no?- Jensen no quería sentirse tan territorial ahora mismo pero le molesto que lo sujete así y lo arrastrara como si fuera un muñeco que en un momento sintió que le golpearía si la respuesta no era buena.

\- ¿Jensen?- musito Adam detrás de él y el rubio volteo a verle a los ojos grandes del chico, que lo pusieron de vuelta en su lugar.- Tom no le haría ningún daño a Jared, ni a mi... no es tan malo como tu crees... - Jensen tuerce el semblante porque eso no sonaba convincente ni para el chico pero sabia que tenia razón estaba exagerando, Adam parecía azorado por alguna razón todo su cuerpo se movía tristemente; no dejo de mirarle tratando de entender y pero el apremio volvió a el para ocuparse de su propia mochila.

 

No había más que decir pero escuchar los platos chocar en la cocina los dos miraron como Ash se desesperaba por no saber que llevar de comer para el viaje, hasta que Adam corrió hasta el y saco de la alacena varias loncheras térmicas, y le explico como harían.

 

Tenían todo tan preparado y predispuesto que en solo una hora ya estaban pisando el jardín, salieron por allí directo a la selva, dejando atrás en la casa un mensaje grabado si alguien les buscaba, con un mail programado que se enviaría a dos días de su partida por si algo les pasaba y no volvían. Todo estaba listo y cuando Jared les miro antes de entrar entre los arbustos, dirigiéndolos tierra adentro trato de calmarse.

 

Porque lo que harían no era sencillo, si bien el podía olfatear a los otros tigres no era igual ir como un humano a como un tigre, no después del fuego y los disparos, no después de que el olor a sangre invadió cada rincón de la vegetación.

 

La caminata fue dura para los más jóvenes, Jensen ya había caminado esas distancias en Perú como Ecuador, montaña arriba entre plantas y árboles, donde en realidad no hay senderos, ni espacios para que uno pisara. Las mochilas les pesaron horrores después de cinco horas marchando, cuando el aliento les empezó a faltar recién vieron un poco más abajo el claro por donde sabían los cazadores habían esperado por los tigres; por donde su familia decidió unirse a ellos como celebración de lo que pensaron no lograr jamás, no desaparecer no extinguirse, con tres hijos del cual solo quedo uno.

 

Jared se detuvo con ese pensamiento, y todos detrás de él hicieron lo mismo respirando más lentamente porque el oxigeno no solo era más puro, sino que se hacia más liviano.

 

\- ¿Jared?-pregunto Jensen tomando su muñeca instándolo a darse la vuelta. Solo los ojos rasgados hicieron el camino para mirarle y volver al frente.

\- Estoy bien... aquí deberíamos separarnos... - el castaño camino hasta el resto del equipo saltándose el entrar en contacto con Jensen y les mostró en el mapa que traía Ash al final de la fila y que yacía sobre la vegetación cansado donde estaban ahora.- Desde aquí... - miro a Tom y a Adam que les prestaba atención.- será nuestro punto de partida real, sino me equivoco, vi pasar... - Jared miro el claro y se sacudió los flashes de lo que paso aún frescos en su mente pero menos dolorosos y no supo porque.

\- ¿Estas bien Jared? - Adam apoyo su mano en su hombro y le miro amplio y claro, fue una sensación acogedora la que le trasmitió, por lo que el sobreviviente asintió.

\- Si, vi tres de ellos saltar por ese lado, detrás de esas rocas de por allá, solo sus colas desapareciendo entre el verde, así que deberían ir por allí, lento y despacio ¿OK? Si los ven, no se muevan, no respiren; todos ellos fueron criados por humanos y si les ven como amenazas les atacaran ¿OK?- resuelve intentando explicarse, pero no logra no asustarlos de camino a ello.

\- Estas de broma... y como se supone que... - Jared le miro cortando su hilo de replica.

\- Estarán bien, los gatos grandes tiene retención de afectos por así decir, hay muchos casos, me sorprende que desde la reserva no hayan salido a buscarles, más aún las personas que los trajeron al mundo... - dice tristemente.

\- ¿Algo más que recuerdes? Hay otro punto por donde buscarlo, lo interrumpe Jensen y el mira por sobre su hombro izquierdo los ojos verdes intensos.

\- Si... por aquel lado por donde yo corrí; dos hembras desaparecieron frente a mi... - Jared se levanto después de estar hincado frente a Ash y el mapa, miro a todo el equipo.- si hacemos esto si logran que uno de los tigres se les acerque por cariño o protección si alguno no se les tira encima a matar... les será fácil arrastrarlos lentamente a la montaña.-

\- ¿Con uno tenemos no?- pregunta Ash sacudiéndose el trasero de la tierra que se le pego de la piedra.

\- No deberían ser más de tres... diez en total para que la búsqueda sea aprobada ¿No Jen...? - y Jared le miro por fin como lo hacia dentro de la casa dando alivio a la rigidez de su pecho.

\- Si, necesitamos encontrar a diez de ellos, si nos siguen uno o dos seria bueno, también que no nos maten en el proceso. Tengan cuidado y ya saben... Tom.- le dirigió una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes a cada uno con su estuche.

\- ¿Jensen?- miro asustado el castaño, con sus ojos multicolores pegándose a sus pupilas.

\- No puedo dejarlos desprotegidos Jared, no es la idea lo se, pero son animales de más de 350 kg, con garras y dientes muy letales... -

\- Pensé que venia a ayudarles no a matarlos.-

\- No los matare Jared... - lo toma del codo cuando el castaño amaga a alejarse de su lado.- el tranquilízate ea leve les dará 15 minutos a los novatos para correr, eso es todo.- Jared lo comprendió pero le dolió, el lo entendía, la magnitud de estas bestias, lo letal que eran, ya que el era en parte una de ellas y lo que el podía hacer en su forma animal; así que asintió ocultando sus ojos detrás de su cabello.

\- Si bueno la idea no es dormirlos porque no creo que pueda cargarlos tampoco... - acordó Ash y Adam no pudo largar una carcajada al cruzarse por su mente a Ash tratando de arrastrar el cuerpo dormido de un tigre.

 

El pesado aire entre ellos se aliviano con el sonido de la risa de Adam, todos le miraron todos sonrieron menos Ash que por alguna razón sabia de que se reían. Tom miró y Jensen pudo ver en los ojos azules una adoración y luz que no había visto antes una sonrisa, suave y sincera cuando Adam intentaba dejar de reír, y se dio cuenta de algo muy verdadero en esos ojos, algo que daba tranquilidad por alguna razón.

 

\- Será mejor que sigamos, anochecerá en un rato y no creo que las lluvias cesen.- cortó mientras el pequeño rubio se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le saltaron.

\- ¿Espera seguirá lloviendo?- pregunto Ash y todos le miraron como si no supiera donde estaba parado.

\- Si Ash... Tom, cuídalos, sabes que hacer, Adam no pierdas de vista este.- Jensen toma su mochila y da un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Ash mientras que el rubio asintió la orden. Incluso Tom serio asintió a lo que dijo terminando por separarse.

 

Increíblemente a solo diez minutos de seguir camino Jensen ya no podía ver al otro grupo, por más que mirara a detrás de él, siguió a Jared por otras dos o tres horas, esquivando grandes plantas, árboles, bichos y monos, pero por alguna razón al verles pegaban gritos espantoso de terror, Jared se reía cada vez que un mono se topaba con su mirada y Jensen solo podía ver como esto pasaba a sus ojos.

 

Cuando una leve llovizna los empezó a mojar, Jared le señalo un gran árbol gomero, sus hojas grandes y espesas le darían un poco de protección más aún en la noche, el asintió a sus palabras y lo siguió cuando ambos encontraron que una parte del árbol tenia una abertura a su interior pero aún así tendía a mirar detrás de él. El castaño sabia que se preocupaba por los novatos en su primer viaje dejándolo solos, con las mochilas sobre el suelo y estando dentro del enorme hueco en el árbol justo a tiempo para cuando un trueno se escucho estridente y la llovizna se transformo un torrente, Jensen miro hacia fuera preocupado más aún.

 

\- Tranquilo, hay tres lugares en su camino donde se pueden refugiar, yo ya he recorrido ese camino, pero si quieres podemos volver... - con su mano en su hombro trato de llegar a el, Jensen volvió a notar su altura y como Jared déjala mano resbalar por alrededor de su cuello dejándose caer en el, abrazándolo, pegando su boca a su cuello.

\- Ya se... tengo que confiar en ellos, pero... es como si, con saber que soy muy enervante lo se... - intento excusarse o entenderse y Jared le miro muy de cerca a los ojos y se sonrió robándole un poco el aliento.

\- Mandón, huraño y sobre todas las cosas, un ogro con titulo de debajo del puente... - soltó rápidamente y se empezó a reír cuando Jensen noto como lo califico y sabiendo que no podía refutarle en nada.

\- Tu te estas tomando muchas libertades me parece... - le murmura con media sonrisa y desafiante, Jared podría mencionar que parecía enfadado pero lo chulesco en su rostro lo distraía.

\- Tu lo crees o lo sabes... - murmuro con la voz espesa dejando las distancias de lado, respirándole en el rostro al rubio que intento verle la boca pero solo logro sentirla exhalar aire caliente sobre su labios.

\- En realidad... es un hecho.- sus puños se aferraron al cinturón de Jared y tiro de él bruscamente, haciendo que sus bocas chocaran y sus dientes colisionaran pero poco importo cuando las manos de Jared se aferraron a su cuello, terminando por devorándose los labios, desesperados casi hambrientos, de modo que les costaba respirar de un momento a otro.

\- Dios... es increíble la manera en que me haces hervir la sangre de un momento a otro... - Jensen tiro del pelo de Jared hacia atrás tomando el control de su persona y el castaño solo pudo temblar por lo del dominio que Jensen ejercía sobre el para tocarlo para probarlo y demandar de él lo que deseara.

\- No eres el único... - exhalo entrecortado sintiendo los gruesos labios, como su tibia lengua recorría y humedecía su cuello hasta el mentón.

 

Estar junto a Jared, a solas, era la perdición el podía olvidarse de todo completamente solo por frotarse contra el, por besarle o simple y llanamente estar a su alrededor. Era una fuente de distracción completa y de la cual en pocos días le estaba absorbiendo; solo que esa noche, a pesar de estar cansado por más de nueve horas caminando montaña arriba y estar en un sucio agujero debajo de un árbol e incluso pensar como empezar a grabar algo para lograr su objetivo, el en lo único que podía pensar y quería desesperadamente era follárselo. Le quemaba por debajo de la piel el querer hacérselo allí mismo, no sabia bien como pero en ese justo momento en medio de la nada arrebatando las prendas que Tom le dio es que no sabía como medirse con esta necesidad y que esperaba que fuese mutuo.

 

No tardaron mucho en notarse completamente duros, completamente desnudos, había algo embriagante en como olía Jared, algo que le resecaba la garganta y solo podía satisfacer marcando la piel con sus dientes absorbiendo la carne entre sus labios succionando hasta sacar alaridos de dolor y gusto del castaño. Solo eso parecía calmarle un poco el vacío al fondo de su garganta, empujaron las mochilas y sus ropas, las hojas secas y mustias allí dentro con el olor de la madera mojada parecía estar impregnándolos como también el olor a sexo de ambos les mareo. Ya no pensaba cuando Jared solo se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y empujo su trasero contra su ingle dejándolo con la boca abierta y la imagen grabada de ese redondo y pequeño trasero frotarse contra el.

 

Dolió como el infierno, y gimió mucho más alto, pero adoro como empezó...

 

El calor exultante de la gruesa carne palpitante y como se frotaba entre sus nalgas probando la suavidad de su piel lo derritió, lo deseaba tanto que no pensó en ninguna otra consecuencia más que le dolor en si, Jensen mordía su espalda y cada pedazo de piel que alcanzaba cuando empezó a tantear algún acceso a su cuerpo. Las manos grandes lo sujetaban fuerte de las caderas tratando de que dejara de balancearse tan necesitado, pero su desesperación culmino cuando la desesperación y la frustración los golpeo a ambos, y en un fuerte empujón introdujo la cabeza del falo con la enorme falta de aire que eso le provoco a ambos.

 

Grito, si... claro que si lo hizo, dolió mucho y se quedo quieto al fin, con el pecho sobre las hojas y la cadera en alto resistiendo, respiro y apretó los ojos tratando de que el dolor mermara, pero la piel se había estirado de repente, la mano áspera y caliente recorría su espalda hasta su nuca lentamente manteniéndolo allí, lo que le extraño es que a pesar del tirón que sentía aún en ese lugar, de que la abertura se resistía a ser abierta... el seguía muy excitado. Las palpitaciones en la punta de su propio miembro lo hacían mojarse; desear más a pesar de que el punzante dolor no se desvanecía con solo la cabeza de Jensen dentro.

 

\- ¡Demonios Jared quédate quieto!... no quiero lastimarte.- exclamo intentando mantener el control, su control, solo allí Jared volteo su mirada a Jensen por sobre su hombro, el sudor sobre ese cuerpo lo abatió, pero se dio cuenta que nunca dejo de mover el culo, no quería que se detuviera o retrocediera quería provocarlo, quería que se lo follase de una vez, quería sentir todo de ese hombre y lo necesitaba ya.

\- No puedo, te quiero dentro ya Jen, follame, ¡Por favor hazlo! ¡Solo hazlo! estoy desesperado... - gimoteo poniendo más duro a Jensen de lo que podía estar y la gruesa vena en un lado de su pene se vio crecer y acoplarse a otras dos que salieron de la nada.

\- ¿Tu... crees, que yo no? No te prepare, debe doler mucho Jay... yo...- Jensen retiro la punta de su entrada y se quejo al hacerlo ya que le dolía de tanto que le latía.

\- No. No... Jen, no por favor... - replico cerrando los ojos a punto de largarse a llorar de desesperación, pero Jensen presiono su cabeza contra el colchón de hojas impidiéndole moverse y de repente de la nada sintió un húmedo calor recorrerlo, su boca se abrió y el aire frío entro en su garganta por la sorpresa.

 

La caricia y la clemencia de ese gesto le hizo temblar, esa lengua suave lamió y lamió su piel, donde el enrojecimiento era evidente, poco a poco se relajo sintiendo como leves cantidades de saliva se escurrían dentro de él, calentando y suavizando tanto como el músculo cedía... se abría y la lengua entraba un poco más haciéndolo percibir su textura, apretó los puños con tierra y hojas entre ellas.

 

Estaba disfrutando de ello, cuando ambas manos sujetaron sus glúteos y lo abrieron, la exposición era intensa y sentir sobre ese lugar la mirada de Jensen le hacia temblar sus muslos vergonzosamente, se relamió esperando lo que deseara el fotógrafo hacerle.

 

La lengua volvió y un dedo empujo en su interior, intentando ensanchar el orificio, le sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo excito, y otra vez no podía dejar de mover el trasero ondulante de un lado al otro, la palmada que dejo marcada la mano de Jensen en sus cuartos traseros lo dejo tiritando.

 

\- ¿No puedes contenerte no es así?- Jensen hablo tan cerca de su orificio que el temblequeo de su cuerpo fue más evidente.

\- Jensen por favor solo... ¡Ahhhhhh!- exclamo al sentir como dos dedos se hundían en su cuerpo, anchos y duros. Entrando y saliendo buscando abrirlo.

\- Me encanta que me desees tanto... estoy explorando dentro tuyo... porque quiero meterme tan adentro como sea posible.- tres dedos y el ritmo palpitante donde los nudillos de Jensen golpeaban su nalgas orillándolo a la locura insana.

\- ¡Jensen! ¡Follame ya! ¡¡Ahora mismo demonios!!- grito a todo pulmón incapaz de mantener esa posición un minuto más, si no le daba algo a cambio de su sumisión. Su garganta se rasgo con el alarido que pego pero eso no importo demasiado.

 

Templanza no era algo que le faltase, pero esa orden estaba dándosela el mismo desde hace rato y a fuerza de puro dolor no se había metido dentro de ese cuerpo tan perfecto, tomo su miembro lo apretó con ganas centrándose en lo que deseaba hacer y como hacerlo, dejando el dedo pulgar dentro de su apretado culo, solo para que no se cerrase...

 

La seda es una pobre representación de lo que sintieron, se deslizo dentro poco a poco, tanteando el trayecto y conteniéndose de empujar más fuerte entre la presión y el calor que emanaba de Jared, pero la saliva espesa y reseca se desliza por su garganta lastimándolo, la sensación insuperable de estar en ese canal, entre las cándidas paredes de Jared y escucharle jadear al estar solo a mitad de camino lo lleno de satisfacción, solo cuando retiro su dedo y su vello púbico tocaron la redonda carne exhalo con esfuerzo, estaba completamente dentro, alucinado miro y constato que así era, jamás había podido estar tan adentro, tan profundo y por completo en alguien.

El sexo era algo que lo tensaba desagradablemente porque sabia que no tendría una satisfacción total, no es que tuviese dos metros de largo pero solo con veintiún centímetros y el ancho proporcional a su cuerpo no era algo que pudiera usar a la ligera, noto a Jared manotear el aire a ciegas... tratando de tomar una de sus manos que sostenían la cadera en su lugar, lo soltó para sujetarle de la mano, este solo acto lo hizo reclinarse y pegarse a su espalda, poniendo su otra mano al lado de la cabellera chocolate y se balanceo un poco sobre las tersas carnes.

 

\- Dios... es increíble... - inquirió débilmente y con los ojos cerrados sintiéndole completo, esa sola acotación le hizo sonreír, toda la imagen de Jared lo devoro, le devoro la mente y el corazón de un solo bocado, creyendo que jamás se arrepentiría de esto.

\- Cualquier cosa solo... dime, y me detendré... no he tenido buenas experiencias, buenas por mi... - los ojos de Jared se abrieron de repente y una luz perfecta y azulada exploto en sus ojos, le miro directo a los ojos.

\- ¡¡Si alguien te vuelve... a poner, un dedo... lo destripare...!! - soltó sin parsimonia alguna, casi en un gruñido rasgado y grueso, Jensen se congelo, era odio y frenesí tanto como territorialidad.

\- Jared, no creo poder estar... con nadie más.- pero pese a ver al completo algo que solo imagina, se meció sobre el y el gemido del castaño y sus garras sobresaltaron de su dedos las cuales Jensen no vio, se retrajeron en el placer.

 

Todo fue difuso desde allí en más, todo y más aún cuando el árbol entero perdió forma y los encapsulo, Jensen lo mordía y lo envestía con vigor, impaciente y acertado, las rodillas se le marcaron completamente entre las ramas, hojas y tierra pero la sensación de fuego liquido entrando y saliendo de él era soberbia, sus cuerpos se contorsionaban juntos, sin que Jensen pudiera verlo las marcas en su rostro aparecieron... sus colmillos crecieron sobresaliendo de sus labios y resoplo como el tigre que traía dentro, extasiado, reclamo más con un simple apretón de su canal.

 

El fotógrafo se mordió el labio inferior y con una mano irguió al chico entre sus brazos sujetándolo del cuello, Jared trataba de mantener su pelaje dentro de su piel, pero le costaba infinidad de sensaciones hacerlo hasta que desistió y se dejo llevar del todo, solo los besos en su cuello ocultaron lo que el era y la boca de Jensen sobre la suya trajo al hombre en él... al momento en que todo su entorno empezó a girar turbulento quedando borroneado y tambaleante, el espeso liquido quedando atrapado en su interior cálido y erótico.


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/escena3_zps398f9b86.jpg.html)

Ni siquiera recuerdan haberse desmayado de tal orgasmo que recorrió vértebra por vértebra su cuerpo, de perder el sentido como lo hicieron, ni de que Jensen jamás salio de su interior o dejo de sujetarle, las horas pasaron luego del frenesí, luego de horas de sujetarse fuertemente.

 

Solo un rayo de sol le hizo percatar a Jensen que estaba envuelto en un espeso pelaje, estiro todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies satisfecho y descansado, entre la sensación suave y tibia por toda su piel desnuda. Pero un ronroneo le rodeaba protectoramente y eso le extraño, le costo abrir los ojos pero el pelo blanco y negro intenso lo despabilo un poco más.

 

Noto que era de día y que nuevamente no llovía, refriega sus ojos intentando enfocar y al notar al enorme animal que le rodeaba por completo lo de jo helado de golpe, fue tanta su sorpresa que el corazón dejo de latirle unos segundos, el animal dormía placido a su lado casi panza arriba, con una pata delantera en su cintura y una trasera enganchada entre sus piernas, la enorme cabeza del tigre le busco y la piel se le erizo, el animal se pego a su hombro, su miedo estaba a punto de explotarle.

 

¿De donde demonios salio ese animal?, pensó inmediatamente, ¿Donde estaba Jared?, o era posible que se hubiera dormido tan profundamente como para no notar aquello, trato de apartarse de esa gigantesca pata, tan pesada que una de sus garras le rasguño levemente el vientre. Cuando parecía no querer soltarle, el tamaño de esta era más grande que su cabeza y el terror empezó a calarle hueso por hueso tan hondo y punzante que creyó no estar respirando, con el corazón desbocado.

 

Algo estaba mal, sentía a Jensen alejarse de él y quiso acurrucarse más contra el buscando ese calor y esa sensación de estar a salvo con el, una que solo en días había podio entregarle, pero de un momento a otro un olor extraño y mal oliente lo asalto y le hizo fruncir la nariz; solo cuando percibió como una de sus manos era empujada es que abrió un ojo y el rostro de Jensen aterrado lo dejo tan preocupado que se incorporo y vio como Jensen solo salto de su lado hasta dar con una de las paredes del árbol.

 

Jared no lo comprendió, camino hasta el y Jensen cerro los ojos con tanta fuerza que le hizo ladear la cabeza. El rubio aparto el rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba desbocado pero no lo entendió, cuando quiso preguntar se dio cuenta de que no podía, que estaba gruñendo y fue allí cuando bajo la mirada al suelo y vio sus patas, blancas como la nieve y ahora el asustado era el pegando un enorme salto lejos de Jensen, se había trasformado luego de caer rendido.

 

El retrocedió confundido pero en el segundo en que Jensen lo noto y trato de salir de allí el se abalanzo sobre la salida impidiéndoselo, no podía dejarle huir... no podía, fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes dilatados fríos y tiesos en su figura, se moría porque le mirasen con cariño y fervor de nuevo, así que sacudió su cuerpo y decidió que si quería estar con Jensen... el debía saber quien era en realidad, debía confiar en que guardaría su secreto.

 

Vacilante se estiro y Jensen pudo apreciar como el pelo se retraía, como los huesos se acomodaban ruidosamente debajo de su piel y como el gruñido de trasformaba en una voz humana quejándose por el dolor que eso significaba; como el cabello castaño brotaba y las rayas desaparecían del enorme cuerpo frente a el, como los colmillos y las garras disminuían y tomaban una forma que el conocía mejor, su rostro mostraba su incredulidad ante lo que veía. De como Jared aparecía debajo del grueso y blanco pelaje como su cabello largo volvía a su lugar al igual que sus ojos rasgados, cuando el cuerpo desnudo y moreno se sentó frente a él, el simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Ja... red?- los ojos aniñados y tricolor que le estuvieron volviendo loco por días enteros lo miraban apenados y retraídos desde la abertura del árbol.

\- Hay, una explicación... lo siento, no era como quería contártelo... - tartamudeo y se acerco gateando sobre sus rodillas y manos lentamente poco a poco pero Jensen de inmediato se alejo repelente dejándolo con la mirada fija y abierta en el.

\- No creo que una explicación ayude ahora... - su tono era seco, lo sabia pero no había otra manera de reaccionar a esto, era algo imposible y aún así estaba frente a el, solo cuando noto como la mirada del castaño de oculto detrás de su cabello y la gorgoja se apodero de la masa muscular que lo conformaba, del rostro de Jared por donde se deslizo una lagrima que sintió con dolor y muy suya.

\- Yo... soy, me refiero, tu me viste... lo que soy, un shapeshifter, mi familia lo era, por eso es que murieron, encontramos a los tigres en nuestro recorrido... yo, lo siento.- el llanto se hizo agudo al oler el rechazo de alguien al que se había unido, era demasiado fuerte para el destrozo que hacia en su interior, llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando ocultarse y se largo a llorar, no podía evitarlo dolía intensamente y su garganta no dejaba de estrujarse.

 

Jensen pensó críticamente en ese dato y al ver en las costillas de Jared la cicatriz, supo que había estado en el claro ese día, cuando los cazadores arremetieron contra los tigres blancos de bengala, el aire se sintió ligero y el sonido que producía Jared lo hacia sentir tan miserable, se acerco con recelo, levemente pero en el segundo en que el castaño intento levantarse e irse, evadirlo; Jensen lo sujeto tan fuerte de una muñeca que lo termino tirando al suelo y lo apretó con su cuerpo cuando este se resistió, los ojos hinchados y rojos se apartaron de su mirada.

 

Lo que habían vivido era suyo y de nadie más, lo que Jared era le perturbaba de manera desquiciante pero más le importaba que el chico este sufriendo, más que nada por su rechazo por lo que lo levanto lentamente hasta dejarlo sentado y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo, pecho contra pecho intentando tranquilizarlo...

********

 

La lluvia era algo que empezaba a detestar con ganas, mas los mosquitos que parecían ser atraídos por la sangre de Ash el cual no parada de manotear el aire y darse fuertes palmadas en todo pedazo de piel que tuviera descubierto, matando a estos bichos que se deleitaban con el, tan pronto la llovizna empezó se refugiaron en una especie de roca saliente en la ladera del monte donde estaban, que daba el suficiente espacio debajo de ella para que entraran los tres y se refugiaran con éxito del agua.

 

Con nueve horas andando, el no estaba tan cansado por el peso extra al estar entrenado para cargar la cámara junto con varios equipos mas, pero Adam y Ash estaban con la lengua fuera jalando el aire fino con dificultad, mirando el intenso verde pensando seriamente que no tenían ni una pista debajo de sus ojos inexpertos algo que les de un indicio de que iban por buen camino. Saco la cámara se planto sobre una roca donde se mantenía cubierto y filmo la extensa selva como subía por la montaña hasta perderse en una densa niebla.

 

Miraba atentamente, luego guardo lo grabado y volteo a ver a sus amigos, tenia una sensación liberadora inspirando el aire fino por la altura en la que estaban, bajo de la roca para guardar la cámara, constatando que no había perdido nada pero rápidamente su atención fue ocupada por Adam que se acurruco en un costado por donde Jensen había desaparecido con Jared, con preocupación.

 

Intenta desviar la mirada respirar profundo y que no le afecte el hecho de que su mejor amigo de toda la vida se preocupaba por un tío que apenas conocía, al punto que hasta el se ha dado cuenta que se involucro con otro tío, fuerza las cosas en su mochila y con dificultad cierra el cierre de la misma.

 

\- Hey... tranquilo, Jared sabe el camino y Jensen tiene mucha mas experiencia que todos nosotros juntos, no tienes porque preocuparte.- los ojos de Tom se abren de par en par y voltea a ver al desalineado escritor con un brazo sobre los hombros de Adam y sacudiéndolo amablemente, provocando una malsana reacción en toda su columna.

\- Lo se...- Adam le mira y le sonríe porque Ash tiene puesto un bigote de juguete negro estilo mostacho.- Tu... no tienes remedio...- Ash se hace el desentendido acariciándose el mostacho.

\- No se a que te refieres...- modula la voz, causándole mas gracia al rubio que lo empuja, y Ash se pega a su hombro a modo de broma.

\- ¡Ash! - Tom se levanta y en medio de la lluvia sigue camino con la mirada de ambos hombres sobre el, se va sin su mochila sin nada solo golpeando todo a su paso.

\- ¿Que le pasa...?- Ash vuelve su mirada al chico esperando una respuesta mas simple.

\- No lo se, jamás se comporto así antes...- Adam suspiro pensando en como le gustaba Tom, como le gustaba estar envuelto en su brazos, pero aun así se negó a si mismo esos sentimiento que desde hace tiempo tenia, porque sabia que Tom lo miraba como un hermanito pequeño y sufriría mas engendrando una falsa esperanza por que eso cambio.

\- Me pregunto donde se ocultara un tigre de esta lluvia...- el cambio de tema aliviano a Adam, haciéndolo sonreír mas grande, enfocarse en el trabajo siempre era lo mejor.

\- Los tigres no se ocultan Ash... la lluvia no les afecta en nada, de hecho disfrutan mucho del agua...- el comunicador reviso su bolso y saco el mapa por donde Jared había mencionado haber visto huellas de los tigres. - Si seguimos por aquí... en realidad no es que estemos buscando cachorrillos ¿no? Ash... ¿Y si nos atacan? ¿Y si después de lo que paso...? O sea nosotros no los criamos no tienen ningún lazo con nosotros, no creo que.- Ash lo detuvo y le mostró el arma que Jensen le entrego.

\- Un tranquilizante y ya, me refiero a que no es la idea presentarnos y decir algo así como “Hola que tal, venimos a rescatarlos”... sino observarlos, filmamos de lejos y luego con la data de su locación y supervivencia ya tenemos suficiente para mantener la reserva...- Ash lo centro en el real propósito de esta travesía, asintió a su voz neutra y rígida pero el escritor poco pudo mantener la compostura con un gesto así lo que le hizo reír de nuevo.

\- Si somos investigadores.. ¡Dios lo había olvidado por completo!, datos, bueno al menos mi GPS aun funciona y mi navegador también para salvar la información de por donde nos encontramos...- una fuerte palmada lo hizo mirar de nuevo a su compañero.

\- Exacto, seamos profesionales Adam, o sea... estamos en el mismo equipo que Ackles cierto si tenemos suerte... el hará mejor trabajo que nosotros y no lo echaremos a perder del todo... - acoto sacando su caja de almuerzo el cual no tomaron en la mañana y se preparo para comer. -¿Que?- replico por la mirada gigantesca que tenia el rubio en el.

\- Nosotros también podemos hacer un buen trabajo Ash solo...tenemos que ponernos en acción...- Adam miro por donde Tom se fue y aun no volvía preocupado fue a decirle algo a Ash sobre ellos y Tom apareció de sopetón frente a el sujetándolo con ganas.

\- ¡Adam! ¡Ash! ¡No creerán con lo que me tope!- dijo levantando en el aire a su amigo.

\- Tom, para... de que hablas.- la sonrisa despampanante irradiando su felicidad por cada poro asomo un oc a Adam.

\- ¡¡Encontré tigres al otro lado de esa colina!! Hay cachorros, dos están herido creo pero parecen estar bien.- le espeta abrazándolo casi haciéndolo desaparecer entre sus brazos.

\- Un momento, un momento...- calmo a todos con su tono recio y un bol en la mano...- ¿Tengo tiempo para comer? - pregunto preocupado y poniendo cara de cachorro muerto de hambre.

\- ¡Ash! - exclamaron ambos, Adam le guardo la comida que traía antes en la mano, Tom agarro ambas mochilas con una mano y la cámara sobre su hombro, mientras que Ash solo lloriqueaba por alimento.


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/escena4_zps55f8f4a8.jpg.html)

Procesar lo que Jared era ya es difícil de digerir, mas que nada porque no puede soltarle, la manera en que se transformo frente a el de ese modo tan asombroso pero al mismo tiempo inverosímil, no le deja pensar que esta soñando; que su mente imagino todo esto para justificar su atracción por Jared; mas vestidos pero en un rincón de ese árbol el trata de poner orden a sus pensamientos, sus ojos se mantienen fijos en algún punto lejano y solo parpadea cuando se le han secado.

 

Piensa en una línea de tiempo y en lo único que puede especular es en la muerte de la familia de Jared, la manera en como fue sin que el castaño diga mas, ahora todo tenia un sentido, la desaparición... encontrar solo a Jared días atrás, el tigre en el jardín mirándolo... huyendo, el cabello castaño se restregó contra su rostro acomodándose mas sobre su pecho, abrazado a Jared entendió que para poder lidiar con todo eso el debía terminar con su trabajo.

 

Clarificando su mente con ese pensamiento tomo el rostro de Jared del mentón para mirarle y le propuso encontrar a los sobrevivientes, se noto de inmediato como la confusión se apropiaba de su rostro, se le acerco y en la comisura del labio dejo una caricia de sus propios labios, acentuando que solo les quedaba ese día y esa noche para obtener algún tipo de resultado.

 

Jared no estaba seguro de todo eso, acepto lo que el hombre a su lado se disponía a hacer, había infinidad de cosas que quería decirle como su poca información sobre su especie... por la decisión de sus padres de darles una vida mas normal para ellos se mudaron a Inglaterra, como es que se involucro en esos asesinatos y como fue el perpetrador de los mismos.

 

Solo que verle pararse de su lado marchando hacia sus mochilas, preocupándose de tomar la cámara y el GPS que grabaría su locación según su gusto, entendió que Jensen había llegado a ese lugar con un propósito, y ese era el salvar a los pocos parientes cercanos que podía tener como shapeshifter.

 

\- Creo que será mejor que me quite la ropa entonces...- declaro simplemente, su pensamiento se volvió claro en el minuto que una de las características de Jensen era terminar lo empezado pase lo que pase, hinchándosele un poco el pecho de orgullo por una cualidad que no era suya.

\- ¿Disculpa? Jared por más que me encante...- Jared se sonrojo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro lo detuvo allí mismo antes de que dijera más.

\- Jen... les encontraremos mas rápido si voy como tigre... podré oler y ver mucho mejor, incluso podré interactuar con alguno si lo encontramos y seré mejor defensa para ti así...- a Jen le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando lo pensó como un escudo contra un posible daño.

\- Pero eso no es...- Jared le miro con sus ojos completamente azules y trasparentes le sonrió.

\- Tranquilo... esto es, poco probable pero ya me he relacionado con ellos antes solo que soy pésimo cazador y ellos no comparten su comida con quien no sabe cazarla.- sin la camisa y con el pantalón retirándolo de los tobillos Jared le dedico una última mirada con sus ojos antes de caer en cuatro patas al piso.

 

La transformación en reverso lo espanto, pero verla en un curso mas natural del humano al animal fue increíble, el pelo creciendo por doquier, las rallas, las patas tomando una forma que parecía dolorosa como la espina se ensanchaba y como la cola crecía tanto así como su hocico y orejas; cuando finalizo el enorme animal estaba tendido frente a el, respirando cansado por unos instantes hasta que pudo ponerse en pie, le miro como aquel día y avanzo hasta el.

 

Jared estaba restregando su cabeza contra su mano solo hasta que reacciono y la poso sobre ella sintiendo el suave pelaje, el ronroneo es que lo tomo con ambas manos alzando la mirada del gigantesco animal.

 

Observándolo detenidamente podía entender porque vio algo diferente ese día en el jardín, lo que vio en esos ojos claros y felinos era el pensamiento cognitivo, los pensamientos y reacciones humanas de una persona que cansada y agobiada le miraba con esperanzas.

 

Cuando el felino paso su lengua áspera y caliente sobre el rostro es que rió brevemente, una de las patas de Jared pesadas y enormes se poso en su antebrazo, como acompañándolo en el sentimiento, cuando el animal se alejo y lo espero en la puerta se dio cuenta de que Jared perdió a su familia entera, su cabeza caviló mientras tomaba su mochila que si había mas como el, si tenia mas familiares, si cuando volviera a casa encontraría a toda la manada de shapeshifters, libros e información detallada y negó para si mismo cuando a pesar de haber encontrado a alguien como Jared con tamaña habilidad, el solo pensaba en la información, en los datos y la historia detrás de tal estirpe.

 

Juntos emprendieron la camino por la montaña entre mas alto mas probabilidades de encontrar a los animales tenían, Jared le servia de apoyo en las mas empinadas laderas, donde sujetarse de los finos árboles, pararon cuando pasaron una espesa capa de nubes; el era desconfiado sino que se los diga su madre y esas nubes negras de tormenta no eran de su gusto, sujeto por completo al cuello del tigre blanco que cada tanto o mejor dicho cada vez que el se aferraba mas a el cuando un trueno se escuchaba muy cercano el tigre le lamía todo el rostro como el cuello.

 

El podía pensarlo como una manera de decirle que todo estaba bien de consuelo pero algo dentro de el solo pensaba en que Jared se burlaba de el, se reía de su poca compostura, pero a mas de dos mil trescientos metros sobre la altura del mar según su gps la compostura le importaba poco, el se sentó en una roca y abrió el almuerzo que ambos se saltaron la noche pasada, unas salchichas generosas y mucho arroz, eran un manjar para su hambriento estomago.

 

Jared se rehusó a cambiar de forma y comer, pero si comió de su mano una salchicha y lamió de su plato los restos de arroz de su almuerzo, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero la sensación de que sea el, sea cual sea su forma no cambiaba lo que sentía; unos ruidos detrás de ellos alertaron Jared de repente y el volteo hacia dos ojos amarillos y tan grandes como los de Jared que les miraban nerviosamente.

 

Jared se planto amenazante y con el pelo de su lomo entre el tigre de bengala anaranjado y Jensen, el aire liviano disparo miles de ideas horrorosas de una pelea de gatos súper alimentado, había visto muchos videos de su comportamiento durante el viaje a india y hacia la reserva interiorizándose de lo que ya se sabe, pero saber que Jared podía tener un enfrentamiento con una bestia idéntica que el pero con mas pigmento, seguramente de vida salvaje, lo espanto de muerte.

\- Jay...- susurro y el tigre se lanzo sobre Jared.

 

Jared imito cada provocación cada zarpazo y cada rugido, giraron sobre sus cuerpos lastimándose y el solo podía gritar su nombre en la desolada montaña mientras ambos tigres rodaban cuesta abajo destrozando la vegetación su paso. Solo cuando la espesa nube los cubrió y los sonidos amenazantes se percibían Jensen estaba terrado.

 

Para el instante en que el silencio sobrevino Jensen tenia el estomago en la garganta a punto de devolver lo poco ingerido... solo minutos después es que Jared aparece de entre la bruma oscura, con el otro tigre a su lado, lamiéndole un costado, el frunció el ceño y Jared se acerco a el con la cabeza baja.

 

Solo mirando un poco mas intentando entender que era lo que había pasado, es que noto que el tigre a su lado, mordisqueaba el pelo de su tigre, que lo lamía y le ronroneaba como Jared lo hacia con el y se sintió invadido, un latido en su pecho le exigió que apartara a ese animal de su pareja, de su hombre y se sintió un ridículo, pero eso no evito que el tigre el mirara, examinándolo.

 

Aquel animal ajeno se acerco a el y el se mantuvo quieto, solo cuando empezó a lamerle el rostro y Jared puso una pata sobre la cabeza del tigre pelirrojo es que noto que tenia un arete identificador metálico en la base de la oreja con el código “EK281TG”, rápidamente tomo el lector en forma de tubo que tenia colgando de la mochila y lo escaneó, fue grata su sorpresa cuando la luz se puso verde, soltó el aire y sobo la cabeza del tigre que le movía la cola incesantemente a Jared y este miraba a otro lado.

 

Solo mirándolos se percato de que ese tigre era una tigresa, y que podía ser que al encontrar un macho como Jared esta este interesada en hacerse amiga mas si se encontraba en celo, una leve risa llamo la atención de Jared y este resoplo enojado, así que trago fuertemente y trato de no hacer un escándalo de eso.

 

\- OK... uno arriba, ¿Crees que nos seguirá?- pregunto sin intención de recibir una contestación pero por lo cual Jared puso una pata en su lomo y un lambetazo sobre el pelaje de la tigresa y esta se tiro de panza de modo sumiso.

\- Supongo que eso es un si... que dices seguimos cuesta arriba o...- Jared empujo a la tigresa que resbalo solo un metro cuesta abajo al no estar sujetándose y esta lo siguió, Jensen miro que se movían en dirección este por el mismo leve sendero por donde el tigre criado en cautiverio apareció.

 

 

Mas abajo en una de las laderas de la montaña mas cercana, Tom filmaba desde un recoveco que le brindaban unas rocas finas y amontonadas a las afueras de un largo corredor de rocas y vegetación, Ash tomaba anotaciones de lo que veía, como Adam maravillado se dedicaba a sacar fotos de una pequeña cámara de alta definición de su amigo, con las coordenadas y estando lo suficientemente lejos de los tigres para observarlos, notaron que tres estaban heridos, con el pelo chamuscado y con quemaduras negras que se lamían entre si, otras dos, hembras al parecer con tres cachorros cada una descansaban mientras que los pequeños se amamantaban como correspondía, había presas recientemente cazadas, lo suficientemente grandes y sin carne como para garantizar que esos tigres estaban bien alimentados y que supieron subsistir juntos como les habían criado.

 

Adam logra tomar fotografías de las identificaciones y Ash en silencio las mete en el tubo escribiéndolas en un papel, todas dando verde, con esto tenían suficientes pruebas para que los criadores del refugio salgan de la reserva a encontrar a los animales que vieron crecer.

 

Esto solucionaba gran parte del problema, ya con pruebas en mano, con dos días de filmaciones de día y de noche, Nat Geo podía presentar una demanda y suspensión de las obras al gobierno con la ayuda de la ONU y así conservar el sistema de crianza que se notaba era efectivo, el percatarse de que se sustentaban como manada y no como animales solitarios tanto como ariscos debido al tener varias generaciones, el rasgo adquirido podía salvar la especie.

 

Para ellos tres eso era lo mas parecido a un sueño, tres machos que según los pendientes eran hermanos de la misma bolsa al nacer, y dos hembras no emparentadas, una con un anaranjado dorado intenso sobre su cabeza que iba disminuyendo conforme avanzaba por el cuerpo hasta terminar en unos cuartos traseros en un blanco puro, la otra hembra si era completamente blanca pero parecía que ni los hermanos ni las hembras tenían problema alguno de compartir el mismo territorio, pero ellos sabían que de los tigres siberianos descendían directamente de los de bengala y que la mutación genética podía pasarse en partes y no completa a menos que se siga la cadena hereditaria directa.

 

Tenían material para un video aun mas extenso, Adam grabo en off los diálogos los cuales se le agregarían después, Ash miraba atento como intentaban hacer las tomas planeadas lo mejor posible cuando vio como detrás de Tom aparecía otro tigre, con las patas chamuscadas, uno que no habían visto que en medio de la noche de su segundo día decidió sorprenderlos.

 

El moreno que tirado en el suelo enfocando la cámara solo quito su ojo de la lente cuando Adam y Ash miraban congelados algo a sus espalda, giro lentamente sintiendo como el arma de dardos estaba demasiado lejos en el proceso, ya que le molestaba tenerla cerca para hacer el trabajo.

 

El tigre siberiano mostró los dientes hacia ellos y bufo entre dientes alertando a los otros tigres, solo uno se encamino hacia ellos mientras que las madres y dos de los machos tomaron cuanto cachorro pudieron entre sus dientes y se alejaron selva adentro, esto estaba siendo grabado por la cámara de Adam que al caérsele de las manos entro en proceso de grabación.

 

Los ojos del moreno vieron los ojos celestes del tigre mas delgado una gota de sudor bajo por su sien y el tigre pareció reaccionar al simple movimiento de su nuez de Adam al tragar duramente el miedo de su cuerpo, lanzando un zarpazo con las garras extendidas sobre la espalda de Tom, el otro tigre que con su atención en el alboroto subió las rocas en donde se escondían y capto la mirada de Adam de inmediato, el grito de temor por el ataque lo devolvió al mayor de los peligros cuando Ash de detrás suyo se irguió y con el dedo acusador dio un grito que hizo altar hacia atrás a ambos tigres.

 

\- Ni se te ocurra dar otro zarpazo!- espeto, ni el sabia como se había levantado del suelo, ni porque estaba gritándole a dos fieras como esas, con un pie delante de las piernas de Tom, lentamente se interpuso entre el moreno y el rubio que tiro de el llamándole aterrado.

 

Adam presencio como los tigres se miraron y la voz de Jensen diciéndole que aquel tigre tenia algo en la mirada algo que distaba a lo salvaje algo diferente, vio que las rodillas le temblaba levemente al desalineado escritor pero aun así se mantuvo firme y escucho de su boca lo mas tonto que se le pudo ocurrir.

 

\- Mal gatito...- soltó con la voz temblándole apenas.- Tom es amigo... estábamos... preocupados por ustedes mal agradecidos animales del demonio, y así nos pagan... ya van a ver cuando vuelva a la reserva...- empezó a balbucear sin sentido y los tigres se acercaba mas a Ash que ahora si temblaba con ganas, estos lo olieron, tiraron de su muñequera suavemente, y el mas joven de su pantalones, no fue hasta que el mas joven que no tendría mas de un año se alzó sobre sus dos patas colocándolas sobre lo hombros de Ash y se empezó a lamer allí mismo las quemaduras.

 

\- Debe ser una broma...- dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados soportando el peso hasta que a sus oídos llegaron los ronroneos de ambos animales.

 

Tom uso de soporte a Adam un segundo para poder sentarse y miro la escena, no fue hasta que Ash empezó a acariciar a los tigres que a pesar de lo mucho que sentía la piel lacerada en la espalda, tomo la cámara e incito a Adam a hacer lo mismo que grabaron como ambos tigres les buscaban por afecto, ronroneando, sobándose contra ellos... esa noche no solo el terror puro los sorprendió con los pantalones bajos sino que también pudieron acercarse a los cachorros, unirse a ellos en ese pequeño lugar entre colina y colina en medio de la selva.

 

Uno puede auto imponerse una meta, de aquí a lograrla es tra cosa, uno puede esforzarse hasta el agotamiento o simplemente ignorar lo pactado con uno mismo o con los demás, Jensen es una de esas pocas personas que logran hacer lo que dicen hacer y hacerlo hasta el punto de que te dan ganas de patearle las pelotas por no darse el suficiente crédito de esto, ya que el simplemente pasa a la siguiente tarea como si nada, pero esto es completamente diferente.

 

Con los investigadores del nat geo desaparecidos de la residencia asignada por tres días, y sin indicios en la casa de a donde fueron o como desaparecieron para las autoridades de ese lugar, verles llegar desde lo alto de la montaña por el altiplano que decanta a las puertas enrejadas de la reserva, con doce tigres, siete adultos, y cinco jóvenes, seis hembras y seis machos sin contar con seis cachorros en brazos y por los cuales las madres no se ha despegado de Ash ni de Adam, es demasiado para los cuidadores del recinto.

 

Todos los tigres al ver a su familia humana corren hasta ellos lo mas rápido que pueden y se lanzan sobre ellos, el despliegue de afecto por las personas que les cuidaron con ahínco por tanto tiempo se ve reflejado en las demostraciones de afecto de los felinos.

 

Los investigadores entregaban a los cachorros a las dos mujeres mas mayores y estas seguidas de las dos hembras ingresan a la reserva inmediatamente con intenciones de cerciorarse de que los cachorros estén en perfecta salud.

 

Pero lo que inquieta mas de uno es que uno de los tigres el macho mas grande de los siete desaparece de las instalaciones, como también el que ese tigre no tenia ninguna marca identificatoria como los arsillos del grupo, Jensen es el único tranquilo entre los investigadores y el equipo por su desaparición o lo raro de que siguiera un tigre sin registrar hasta las instalaciones, pero sobre lo que el equipo no dijo nada fue sobre que Jared no estaba con Jensen cuando se encontraron en el mismo el lugar donde se separaron, tampoco dijeron nada de eso porque las miradas de Jensen incluso Tom las percibió y entendió.

 

La unidad de ese equipo que como primera misión había sido un total éxito, habían logrado lo que se llama articulación muda, que solo el personal de la reserva noto, ya que cuando los conocieron cada uno tiraba para su lado, cada uno priorizaba algo distinto, dos días encerrados y dos días en la selva habían hecho de ellos lo que Richard no había logrado entrenándolos.

 

Jensen quisiera que las cosas se quedaran así, que cuando saliera del edificio y sus instalaciones encontrar a Jared fuera de estas y llevárselo de vuelta a la residencia, pero en el momento que el director confirmo sus sospechas de que un empleado resentido por un despido justificado, vendiera los datos de los tigres a los cazadores, todo el equipo escuchó cuando el director les daba una despedida correcta y formal, como por el pasillo la gente gritaba alegre, cuando escucho el apellido de Jared de uno de los empleados y el director corrió en esa dirección, el corazón de Jensen se detuvo, todo su entorno se detuvo.

 

El miedo garrafal de que lo hubieran descubierto, de que aquellos que le vieron allí con su familia ataran cabos, que no le dejaran marcharse lo congelo, la mano de Adam que lo tomo por la muñeca lo hizo reaccionar y correr con el equipo a los ventanales del segundo piso donde se encontraban para ver como en el patio en el centro de las instalaciones, el director que conocía a los padres de Jared lo estrecho con fuerza y no lo soltó, casi llorando de la alegría de verle con vida.

 

Desde entonces que no pudo verlo, todo llevo un interminable interrogatorio de la policía, de la gente de la reserva antes que ellos, lo que paso con sus padres, su muerte y su completa soledad en una carta documento, las noticias volaron incluso mas rápido que la masacre de los tigres, Inglaterra. quería devuelta a su hijo prodigo, incluso lo escoltaron por todo india hasta el aeropuerto para llevarlo a cada uno, luego de mes y medio de estar desaparecido.

 

Ni el ni su equipo dijeron palabra de lo convivido con el chico, ni su relación con Jensen, todos callaron, no tuvieron oportunidad de verlo antes de que se lo llevaran ni siquiera por ayudarlos a encontrar a los tigres por darles una dirección que seguir; ellos pensaban que si Jensen era gruñón con todos sus jugadores en sitio, la sombra autómata que los lideraba ahora era por lejos el infierno en la tierra, otras tres semanas tardaron en tomar al perro de Jensen y cruzar todo india para llegar al aeropuerto designado que los llevaría a casa.

 

En el transcurso de eso ni Tom ni Ash abrieron la boca, Adam se había convertido en el portavoz por mas que al castaño le jodiera en el alma pero el rostro asesino de Ackles no era normal, y no le da vergüenza admitir que lo acojonaba, su relación con su mejor amigo mejoro después de la pequeña charla en los sanitarios del aeropuerto, que fue el único seguido en que Jensen viro la vista y no los vigilaba dándole oportunidad de empujar a Adam allí y “hablar...”


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/elghin/media/ICONOS%20HEADERS%20Y%20MAS/HEADERPRINCIPAL_zps20c9dd52.jpg.html)

De vuelta en Canadá...

 

Jodida Canadá, no quería estar allí, tenia un mes y cuatro semanas con diecisiete horas sin ver, oír o sentir a Jared. Recordar como desaparecía en la reserva le pareció buena idea, pero habría sido mejor idea que Jared hubiera vuelto a la residencia a esperarle, pero tanto él como el castaño no concebían demasiada distancia entre ellos. Jensen por miedo a que alguien le descubriera y lo encerraran en un circo, porque sabe que la humanidad es así de hija de su madre, y Jay... bueno Jay aún quería hablar con él de lo que paso en el árbol gomero.

 

Si hubiera sido más listo, si hubiera concebido la idea simplemente, no lo habrían descubierto en la entrada perimetral de la reserva, es su culpa y por eso en vez de entrar con su maleta el perro mira y se oculta de él cuando la mete a patada limpia hasta estrellarla contra una mesa ratona con jarrón y todo.

 

Está desesperado cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él y Xander le sigue en su caminata circular. Él no tiene idea de donde vive Jared, no sabe su dirección, su teléfono, algún correo nada, y ahora es que entiende las palabras del chico cuando por primera vez se hizo notar y defender su postura.

 

El no sabia nada de Jared y se estaba volviendo loco, es el ladrido de Xander lejos de él que le hace mirar la oscuridad en la que merodea, abre una a una las ventanas, dejando entrar el aire frío de la montaña cercana en su abandonado departamento.

 

No le queda más que dejarse caer, que seguir mandando mensajes a su nuevo equipo de exploración y reportaje para averiguar si saben algo no dejen de contactarlo. Tom lo mando a la mierda al segundo mensaje y al tercero le confirmo que lo haría; Adam no fue tan complicado ya que solo respondió con un gran “si” a su mensaje, pero de Ash tuvo que soportar un gran sermón sobre asuntos amorosos que casi le hace revolear el celular contra la pared.

 

Con su perro a su lado, el cual no tarda en saltar e irse y volver a su sitio que escuchar la contestadora, leer los veinte mensajes en su contestadora, Jensen mira al perro y este con la lengua afuera le mueve la cola como si lo único que valoraba fuera lo lindo que es; pero el fotógrafo piensa que ese perro no tiene nada de normal.

 

No hace gran cosa por atenderlo ni más, solo intenta fraguar la manera de encontrar a Jared Padalecki, su nombre es lo suficientemente peculiar como para no hallarlo, pero no sabe su segundo nombre ni ningún otro dato y Inglaterra sigue siendo muy grande. Suena el tercer mensaje, es Richard de nuevo que le ofrece un trabajo en las Islas Galápago, la Isla de Pascua la verdad no le importa, el solo piensa que contratara a un detective para encontrar al hombre alto que no ha visto desde hace un mes, cuatro semanas y diecinueve horas...

 

Pero cuando esta por patear algo por el impulso desesperado de romper algo por frustración pura, la voz de Jared suena en el mensaje diez... y su mundo se tambalea al punto de que pierde el equilibrio en la pierna que sostenía y se va al piso por el ladrido del perro detrás de el.

 

Corre como loco llevándose puesto muebles, sofás e incluso la mesada donde esta el contestador con tal de escuchar completo el mensaje con la voz de Padalecki sonando desde allí.

 

\- Hola... si, em puede ser que sea el número correcto esto ya se, es vergonzoso y disculpe usted si no es Jensen Ackles, estoy por mudarme a Canadá y busco a esta persona Jensen Ackles, él me rescato de mi infortunio en India, así que si este es el número correcto... o es su vecino o lo conoce de lejos podría darle mi dir.... piiiiiii, mensaje once- replica la maquina Jensen esta por estrolarla contra el piso porque el crío del demonio ha hablado tanto entre balbuceos más para si mismo que el tiempo de grabación caduco.- mensaje once.... oh si perdón...-y Jensen toma el aparato del cable antes de que reviente contra el mostrador, salvándolo de un final espantoso.- mi dirección es Kenedy y Rouson 7349, Canadá en los próximo días... o sea, me mudo allá y tal vez tenga que rastrearlos jeje pero en fin si es posible podría decirle al señor Ackles que el día 31 de julio estaré instalando...piiiiii mensaje doce.- y el corazón de Jensen se le escapa por la boca, así que deja lentamente el aparato en la mesada y lo mira espantado.

\- Viene... hacia aquí...-no sabe de que manera reaccionar, esta feliz, de esa felicidad que le explota en el pecho y no deja a su mente pensar bien sus movimientos, toma el celular lentamente de su bolsillo y lo mira buscando el calendario.

 

Las palpitaciones son fuertes y agudas, sembrando un temblor desde el miocardio hacia sus extremidades, principalmente porque es dos de agosto y porque, el no fue directo a casa sino que paso dos semanas en la empresa editando el video, añadiendo música apropiada y trabajando con su equipo para que su reportaje exitoso saliera al aire en unos días... por lo que un paso a la vez, con el temor de caerse redondo de la sensación que trae en el cuerpo sin estallarle. Con su fiel amigo detrás de el abre la puerta y sale en busca de Jared ahora casi corriendo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

 

 

Se esta muriendo de frío, literalmente, esta nervioso y solo, subiendo cajas de la cochera a su habitación, desempacando todo lo que sus padres tuvieron alguna vez, no tenia ni una sola razón para quedarse en Londres, sus amigos fueron escandalosamente gratos de que el gobierno se apresurara a traerle sin escalas a casa, pero después de que hablo con todo el mundo y se negó a cualquier tipo de entrevista, tomo lo poco que tenia de fuerza para enfrentar su hogar ahora vacío y vender todo.

 

La casa de Jeff, la de sus padres, los autos, la casita de campo, todo lo que trajera a su coraza el dolor que volvió galopante al segundo que no vio mas a Jensen; eso si tomo cada una de las prendas de los miembros de su familia sus objetos personales incluso sus recuerdos de niños, álbumes y demás y lo metió en cajas. Todo esto le llevo poco tiempo con la cuadrilla de amigos que tenia, Mark, Jo, Andy, Tom Adam y Ash, como también el mal agradecido de Damon, pero en fin, con amigos así quien quiere enemigos.

 

A todos les hizo jurar con sangre que no dirían nada a Jensen, que no le darían ni un dato, el sabia que le buscaría pero antes de que el pudiera ponerse en movimiento el debía estar instalado ahora en su nueva casa, en Canadá, con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños y uno principal solo para su habitación, una cocina enorme, y una estancia más grande aún ya que la necesitaría en unos meses más...

 

Saco los juguetes de niña de Megan, los miro y la angustia le hizo una piedra el estómago. Por lo cual los puso en una mesita de juguete y salio de ese cuarto, bajo las escaleras dispuesto a tomar un té cuando en la puerta echando el pulmón por la boca, los enormes ojos verdes lo asaltan de improvisto.

 

Son pocas las palabras que cruzan, cansado y sin aliento, Jensen esta caminando hasta el, sube los cuatro escalones que lo elevan del piso porque cuando le sujeta del rostro y lo besa casi desahuciado y respirando por ambos entre uno y el otro; todo su cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse, los fuertes brazos rodeándole de nuevo es como sentirse lo más cercano al cielo. Cuando terminan sentados y enredados en la escalera.

 

Besándose como si tuvieran que recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados.

 

No puede creer que el rubio al escuchar su mensaje, que dejó semanas atrás, se encuentre allí. Que haya corrido con la misma desesperación que él; como pudo lo contuvo debido a su estado. El frío que entraba por la puerta le hizo temblar y Jensen solo se rió contra su rostro, apoyando la frente en el mirándole a los ojos, casi alucinado.

 

\- Creí... pensé... demonios como te extrañe...- lo vuelve a besar entre la falta de satisfacción y anhelo que cargaba desde hace días.

\- Jen... la puer... ahmmm...- Jared trata de apartarlo un poco porque Jensen esta usando mucha fuerza justo a la altura de su cadera para juntar más su cuerpos y el debe tener cuidado ya que su estado es raro y precoz.

\- Al diablo la puerta no hace tanto frío..- intenta volver a su urgencia cuando nota la fuerza que vuelve a imprimir el castaño.- que pasa? Sucede algo...- los ojos rasgados al fin tiene oportunidad de verle frente a frente y de verdad.

\- Si... hay un asuntito aquí en medio con el que debo tener cuidado, y no me mal entiendas, es que en realidad no solo me estoy muriendo de frío sino que también me muero de abrazarte pero hagámoslo con cuidado ¿Vale?- Jensen levanta las cejas sin entender una palabra y los labios hinchados y rojos por alguna razón le causan gracia a Jared que lo abraza por el cuello pero de lejos y eso se siente tan raro que teme preguntar.

\- OK no entendí nada ¿Cuidado con que Jay?- le mira a la cara apartándolo de él más serio, volviendo a ser el Jensen que conoció y que extraño hasta hartarse, pero para decir esto necesita un poco de fuerza y coraje porque el aún esta intentando entender como paso pero paso; así que suspira inspira y lo suelta.

\- La noche que estuvimos juntos finalmente... bueno esa noche...-OK no es tan corajudo como para simplemente soltarlo.

\- Jared suéltalo de una vez.- pero el no puede y ve que Jensen se esta enojando y eleva su grueso pulóver blanco tapando su cara, Jensen no lo entiende hasta que la morena piel lo atrae sin suda y nota el notable bulto en su estómago.- ¿Que es eso?- pregunta señalándolo cuando Jared baja de a poco la prenda y le mira.

\- Bueno... lo que la luna no deja de refregarme en la cara claro, voy a tener crías...- la mirada de Jensen vuelve sorprendida al rostro de Jared que baja con parsimonia la lana cubriendo una panza que parece de seis meses, levantándose y cerrando la puerta, Jensen permanece estático en la escalera mirándole y el solo camina medio raro hasta la cocina.

\- Espera, espera...- entrando a la cocina nota que las cajas están acumuladas y que Jared saca una pava y un par de tazas de su envoltorio de papel...- estas...- pero Jensen no puede decirlo, la lengua parece dormírsele incapacitándolo.

\- Embarazado. Si lo sé, es una sorpresa para mí también; no me lo esperaba ni en mis más locos sueño... solo cuando revise las cosas de mamá al empacarlas es que encontré una bitácora grande vieja y gruesa. Una que pasa de generación en generación...- Jensen se sienta lentamente en uno de los bancos y le escucha hablar pero ni a él le cierra que un libro lo embarace así que no, y pregunta.

\- ¿Te refieres a las generaciones anteriores de shape...eso? ¿Hay más como tú no?- pregunta tratando de ordenar de nuevo las ideas en su cabeza cuando Xander aparece y desaparece corriendo por la enorme casa como un niño en un salón de juego.

\- En realidad no... mis padres al conocerse creyeron ser los últimos, al morir me convertí en él.. Bueno por más que me guste el último de mi especie...- Jensen lo mira preocupado. Y el sonríe suavemente, con el agua ya caliente en la tetera y se dispone a servir un te para dos.- Tranquilo si...-

\- Jared como que tranquilo... yo.. Dios debe ser espantoso...-

\- Lo es...- Jensen levanto la mirada y se centro en esa sonrisa de nuevo notándola apesadumbrada, feliz y trágica al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces...- soltó porque necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza.

\- Voy a tener cachorros Jen… y si todo sale bien… serán bebés y no asustare al partero que vio nacer a mis hermanos y a mi en casa... es viejo pero, en fin mira...-Jared le tiende el café y Jensen toma ambos colocándolos en la mesada desnuda.

\- Jared no digas vas... nosotros tendremos... “hijos”.... un poco rápido tengo que decir pero no me importa, no me arrepiento de esa noche y nunca lo haré; pero no te veo o desapareces literalmente y cuando te encuentro, lo inexplicable esta a la orden del día... yo. Solo necesito unas cuantas explicaciones tal vez... un como.. o porque y de donde pero eso ya vendrá...- Jensen lo tomo del rostro y se colgó de él, escondiéndose de si mismo porque parecía un estúpido hablando de esto con otro tío mas grande que el en estatura.

 

Jared no podía evitar sentir como la felicidad palpitaba alrededor de Jensen, como se metía por cada poro solo de escucharle hablar, y pensar en voz alta sus miedos. Él también los tendría si se topara algo tan raro como él y encima con descendencia en común. Pero lo abrazo tanto como pudo dándole un espacio prudente a su incipiente redondez, para poder olerle como había querido hacer desde que lo vio, teniendo todos esos sentimientos por ese hombre como la primera vez que lo vio.

 

Xander empieza a saltar a su lado y como no logra llamar su atención pega un aullido que los espanta a ambos, el pequeño perro tenia en el hocico, un pañal que zarandeaba abriéndolo y desparramando su contenido por toda la cocina.

 

\- ¡Xander no!- replico Jensen que agarró al perro y logro sacarle el pequeño pañal de la boca, Jared solo tomo una escoba y empezó a juntar el gel...

\- Esto...- Jay resoplo su flequillo el cual le tapaban los ojos a un lado y miro a Jensen que media con su mano lo pequeño del pañal...- no deberían ser mas tiempo digo... Esto del bebe...-

\- Bebes... y no... lo que un humano tarda en gestar nueve meses, un shapeshiffter por la fragilidad de la especie simplemente lo tienen en tres meses. Igual que cualquier otro felino...- el fotógrafo suelta el aire...y se le acerca notando que Jared no puede llegar al piso con la palita de la basura por la panza que hasta hace momentos sentían y el la toma para hincarse colocándola frente al gel.

\- Ya veo... y por como lo dices son mas de uno... ¿Los cachorros no?- Jared asiente mientras empuja el gel suelto sobre la palita.- y para que sepas no hay nada de frágil en tu especie Jared, te he visto y un tigre de tu tamaño no califica para esa palabra...- Jared le mira con algo de tristeza y el se levanta olvidando lo recogido atrás.- Que...-

 

\- Frágil, porque sin una sola pareja una predeterminada una que no es fácil de encontrar, engendrar es casi imposible, menos aún para un tigre macho como yo... mas aún al emparejarme con un humano...- la esperanza y la congoja que le dedica la verle es fuerte pero no la siente solo el. Es así como se entera de que su encuentro fue predestinado, la tragedia, la masacre, el suplicio de huir de lo que les pasaba y de todas las sensaciones que los juntan, como si estuvieran imantados uno contra el otro.

 

Pero lo estrecha en un abrazo, siente como propio sus sentimientos y es magnifico que la inmensa espalda se ensanche sollozando contento y aliviado sobre su cuerpo. Le espera una vida... extraña, pero sin duda una que merece la pena que le haya tocado a él de todo el mundo, para protegerla, para asegurarse de que ni Jared ni sus bebes sean los últimos; de que sean felices y de que nadie jamás los dañara...

 

Fin...


End file.
